Different Worlds
by KairiHeartzX
Summary: FanFiction rated T for violence,and mild language. Not suitable for people under the age of 13. YukiOC,some Kyoru. Chapter 39 is UP! Yayz! Read it if you want to find out what it's about. Yes, I know I'm evil for not putting up a summary. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or the rights to it. The only thing I own is a copy of the first manga book because I can't afford any other rite now... All credit goes to the creator of the manga,Natsuki Takaya. Kudos to Natsuki for creating that wonderful series Fruits Basket:D psst... also,no spell check... stupid Wordpad... :P**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina stared at the television blankly,not even paying attention to the show that was on. She was alone. Her mom was off on a business trip,which took longer than her mom had expected.

_'Man... it's so boring here... I wish Mom was home...'_she thought bitterly. She turned her head and looked at the antique clock hanging on the wall of the small apartment's living room. Noon. Mina sighed and turned the television off. She jumped a little when the phone rang. She walked over to it,and picked it up off of the hook.

"Hello?"she said.

"Hi,Mina! It's Mom."Her mother's voice said on the other line. Mina's eyes widened as she heard her mom's voice for the first time in three days.

"Hi,Mom."she said,smiling.

"Sweetie,guess what? I'm coming home tonight!"her mother exclaimed,and Mina almost dropped the phone in utter shock.

"W-what? You are? Seriously?"

"Yes! I'm so excited!"

"I'm gonna go shopping for dinner,okay?"

"Okay,Mina! I'll be home by five,if not,then five-thirty,okay?"

"Okay,dinner will be ready by then!"

"I love you,sweetie."

"I love you too,Mom. Bye."Mina put the phone back on the hook. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was gong to be home tonight! She had been on that stupid business trip for weeks! Mina couldn't contain it any longer. "Yyyeessssss!!!!"she shouted with joy. She grabbed her jacket,house keys,and wallet. She had decided to make something really special for dinner.

She burst into her room,making the kitten jump in surprise.

"Hey,Mitten! Guess _what_? Mom's coming home _tonight!_ I'm going shopping for dinner,so don't cause any trouble,okay?"Mina said to her cat. She closed the door to her room and opened the door in her living room. She breathed in the fresh air,and closed her front door. She locked it and walked to the grocery store,which was only two blocks from where she lived.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina came back an hour later,carrying two big bags full of groceries. She sat them down on the table in her dining room. She heard her Mitten meowing from inside her room. She took out a can of cat food and put it in Mitten's food bowl. She opened the door to her room,and the cat dashed to the dining room and began to eat the cat food.

Mina washed her hands after taking out the ingredients she needed,and began to make dinner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina looked at the food she had prepared. She was so amazed that she didn't mess up the rice balls or the fish or chicken at all. She set the table quickly after putting away the letters and papers that were on it. She carefully placed the food on the plates in the middle of the table.

She looked at the clock again. It was four-thirty. She covered the food on the table to make sure no bugs got on it,washed her hands again,and sat down on the couch.

She picked up her favorite book that was lying on the coffe table next to her. She flipped through the pages until she came to the marked page in the book where she had left off earlier in the day. She sighed and closed her book as someone knocked on her font door. She opened it,and was surprised to see someone very familiar standing there.

"Um,hello."she said,not believing who she was seeing right in front of her. "Uh,please come in! It's cold outside."she said,and the boy thanked her and walked in. Mina closed the door.

"Hello,there. Um,I seem to be lost. Oh,I'm sorry. I'm Yuki Sohma."the boy said with a smile. Mina froze up. After her brain processed what the boy had said,she stared at him.

"N-no. That's impossible!"she said,and the boy gave her a funny look.

"Pardon me?"

"Yuki Sohma is just a character in a book! There's no possible way that he could be here!"she said to him.

"What are you...?"he started,but then he saw a book on the small table next to them. He picked it up. "What's this?"he asked. The book was strange. It had a picture of him on the front. He flipped through it. "This book... It... It says about my family's secret. It says about what happened to me in the past. But...how?"he asked Mina. She looked at him.

"I told you. Yuki Sohma is a character in a book. A very popular one,at that."Mina told him. Yuki seemed to be thinking pretty hard,because he hadn't responded to her comment.

_'A character in a book? How can that even be possible?!' _he thought. He kept flipping through the pages. Every detail in the book happened to him and his friends and family. Whoa. That was too much for him. He fell to his knees,and held his head.

"Ah!! Are you okay?!"Mina freaked out.

"I...I'm fine. Just a little freaked out that I'm just a character in a book. But,how did I get _here _if my world is in the book?"he asked her,hoping she'd have the answer. Mina thought about it. She had heard something about that kind of stuff somewhere.

_'Of course! **Now** I remember!!'_she thought.

"Um,well... I think that if you're someone that has a really good imagination and something gets you mad or something happens,you might wish that you could go to a whole different world. Then,if you imagine what that world would be like,you might go there. But you have to have the right reasons to go there."she told him. "Well,that's just what I've been told. I've never actually tried it,so I wouldn't know."she said.

Yuki had barely taken in any of that information. But,once the words set in,he realized something. He had just had a really bad day,locked himself up in his room,and wished he could get away from that house,the curse,and most of all,Akito. Yuki was very afraid of Akito. He had started to imagine being in a world he knew he could never live in. Then,all of a sudden,he was standing on the sidewalk of a street he wasn't familiar with. He realized that it was the street he imagined he was walking in.

"Th... That's... Exactly what... What happened to me."he murmured to Mina. He looked at her with a smile. "By they way,I never got your name. What is it?"he asked her. Mina was caught off guard when he said that was what had happened to him.

"Oh,m-my name is Mina."she said,and put her hand out to help him up. Yuki graciously took it and she pulled him up. He looked around the living room,while Mina looked at the clock. Four forty-two.

"Uh,Yuki? Are you hungry or thirsty? Because,I just made dinner for my mom and I. And I have tea cook-"she started,but then her eyes widened. "Ahh!! The tea!!"she yelped and ran into the kitchen. She tried to take the teapot off of the stove,but she burned her hand,dropped the pot onto the tile floor,thus shattering the pot,and the tea spilled all over the floor as well. "Ow,ow!!!!!"she yelled,grasping the hand she burned.

Ten,she slipped on the floor as she tried to reach the phone,which was ringing. She scrambled to get up,and grabbed the phone just before she slipped again.

"H-hello?"she said,slowly getting up with the help of Yuki.

"Hey,Mina. This is Mom."her mother said on the other line.

"Hi,Mom. what's going on?"she asked.

"Honey,I can't come home tonight. I got stuck in another city and I won't be able to get home for another few days. I'm sorry,sweetie."her mother said. Mina felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh. O-okay,Mom. I'll see you in a few days. Bye."she said,and hung up the phone. She walked back into the living room,and sat down on the couch.

"Mina,you need to treat that wound."Yuki said. "Where's your medical kit?" Mina pointed at the cabinet on the wall. Yuki got it out,and treated the burn like he would have if it was Tohru that was hurt.

"There. All finished,MIna."he said with a small smile. Mina gave him a smile,too.

"So,I guess tea is out of the question right now,huh?"she said to Yuki,who laughed a bit. He noticed she had some food covered up in the middle of the dining room table.

"Uh,Mina? A few minutes ago,you asked if I was hungry,or thirsty. I'm not really thirsty,but I am _little_ hungry."he told her.

"Well,I made plenty. Would you like some?"she asked Yuki.

"I'd like that very much,it smells delicious from here."he told her with another smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mina,that _was_ delicious!"Yuki said after they had eaten and Mina had put the dishes in the sink. Mina felt her face heat up a little.

"Thanks."she said,and they gave eachother a smile.

_'Maybe I should be getting back to my world.'_ he thought to himself.

"Mina,I'd hate to eat and leave so quickly,but I think I should be getting back to my own world."he said,and Mina gave him a small smile.

"I understand,Yuki. But,will you come back soon?"she asked him. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'd like to show Tohru,but I'll bet that stupid cat will want to come along,too. Well,I want to introduce you to them,anyway. Does that sound good?"Yuki said,and Mina nodded.

"Yeah,it does. But,Yuki. Before you go,can I show you something?"Mina asked him. Yuki nodded. Mina smiled,and led him to her special place.

"It's not much,but I still come out here to think. And sometimes,watch the sunset."she told Yuki. Yuki was looking around the tiny outside space the landlord allowed her. Mina was already sitting on top of the stone wall,that was supposed to be like a fence. "I love this little place."she said,looking out at the sunset.

"The sunset is so beautiful."Yuki said as he sat next to Mina on the wall.

"I used to argue with my mom alot,you know. One time,I got so mad that I ran off,away from this place."Mina started. Yuki looked at her as she continued with the story. "I came back around eleven at night. I looked through the window in the living room,and I saw my mom asleep at the dining room table. Her glasses were still on, she had been writing some sort of documents as far as I was concerned that day. I couldn't face her that night,so I snuck around the back,and hopped this wall. I slept out here that night."when she finished,Yuki could see a tear running down her cheek.

He gentley wiped the tear off of her cheek,and she looked at him,her eyes sparkling from her tears. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart. Then,Mina laughed lightly.

"What is it?"Yuki asked her.

"It's just,here we are,talking as if we were really good friends. But,we just met hours ago. That's funny,isn't it?"she asked him. Yuki smiled again.

"Yeah,it is,Mina."he said,chuckling. Mina looked at her watch.

"Ahh! It's already almost six o' clock!"she said. "I need to clean the kitchen and put away the leftovers!"she said. She started to get down from the wall,but she slipped,hit her head, and began to fall(Hey,that rhymed! hehe). Yuki's eyes widened and he grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her to him. He embraced her and turned so that he was the one that hit first when they reached the ground. They hit the ground with a _thump_,and Yuki prepared to turn into his animal. Then...

...Nothing. He didn't transform. Not even a little. He sat up,Mina's half-unconcious body leaning against him,and he looked at Mina's face. Her face was relaxed,her eyes were closed. She looked like a sleeping angel. She grunted,and opened her eyes. She gasped and looked at Yuki.

"Did you... save me?"she asked Yuki,and he nodded.

"What I'm wondering is,why I didn't transform."he said.

"Well,maybe because... maybe the curse... doesn't effect you in other worlds."she told him,and his eyes widened. He smiled. Mina smiled as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Whenever I want to come back,I'll just think of you sitting and watching the sunset,okay?"Yuki told Mina,and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay,Yuki. Also,the next time you come,try and bring ohru and Kyo with you,okay?"she asked him,and he nodded.

"I will."he said,and moments later,he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I miss you,spell check:(**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or the rights to it. The only thing I own is a copy of the first manga book because I can't afford any other rite now... All credit goes to the creator of the manga,Natsuki Takaya. Man! She is SO lucky that she can draw! I've been practicing drawing,and I hope to be as good as her one day. But... That probably won't let me become a Manga Artist,huh? Please R&R!! Thank you:D**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yukiii!!!! Where were yoooouuuu?!"A hyperactive and blonde boy cried,clinging to Yuki,who was trying with no success to tear him off of him. You guessed it. It was Momiji.

"I was gone,Momiji."Yuki said,still struggling to make the kid let him go.

"Where,Yuki? Wheeeeeeere?!"Momiji pestered him.

"I'll tell you all downstairs if you let go of me!"Yuki said,and Momiji jumped off of him.

"Yaaayyy!!!"he said,and rushed downstairs. Yuki usually wasn't one to break promises,but he technically didn't _promise_ Momiji to tell them right away. He straightened his shirt,and closed the door. He could hear Momiji's loud voice from downstairs:

"Tohruuuu!! Yuki's back!!"Momiji yelled. Yuki heard the clanging of dishes,and he knew that Tohru was rushing to see for herself as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Yuki sat on his bed,and...

"Yuki!! Where were you?! I was so worried I thought you might have ran away or gotten kidnapped or maybe killed yourself or-"a brown-haired girl rambled on as she burst into the room,but Yuki placed his hand gentley over her mouth so she would stop talking.

..Tohru came in.

"Calm down,Tohru. I'm here,I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much,okay?"he told her,and Tohru nodded. He took his hand off of her mouth.

"I'm sorry,Yuki. I was just so worried. I thought you might have..."she started,but she couldn't finish the sentence. She looked at the floor. It was too horrible for her to think of,not to mention put the thought into words. Yuki tilted her head up,and their eyes met.

"Nothing happened to me. I just had a really bad day. I needed to get away for a little bit. And that's what I did. But I'm back now,so don't worry."Yuki gave Tohru the same smile he always did,and Tohru's face turned slightly pink. The atmosphere was peacful...

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!"

...until Hatsuharu and Kyo appeared in the room. Of course,they were both the ones who yelled that. Tohru jumped up,as they yelled so loudly and suddenly. She tripped and fell face first on the floor.

"Tohru..?"Haru said,helping her up. A little blood trickled from her nose. "Your nose is bleeding,Tohru."he said. Tohru freaked out.

"Wha?! What?! Blood?!!"she yelled. Kyo walked up to her,tilted her head back slighty and pinched her nose.

"Haru,get a towell for her bloody nose."Kyo said, trying to stop some of the blood from coming out while Tohru rambled on about the fact that he shouldn't get blood on his hand for something she did. Haru came back with a towell,and Tohru treated to her bloody nose in the bathroom while Haru yelled at Yuki for being gone so long and worrying all of them and Kyo yelled at Yuki for making Tohru worry most of all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina sat on the couch in her living room. There were papers scattered all over the couch. She put a certain amount of money into the envelope,along with a few papers she had to sign or write on. She closed the envelope and put it with a stack of five more slightly bulging envelopes.

She looked at the clock. It was nearly Ten O'Clock. She yawned and grabbed the stack of envelopes. She put them on the coffee table next to her and gathered the papers scattered around her. She put them in a pile and sat them on the table in the dining room.

She walked into the kitchen wearily and realized she still hadn't put the cleaned dishes away. She put them in their right places,and locked her front doors. She walked into her mom's room and locked the sliding glass door. She went into her room and got into her sleeping clothes. She yelped as Mitten scratched her on the leg.

"What was that for?"she asked,and picked up her cat. She placed her in her little sleeping bed and washed the blood from her leg. _'Dumb cat. What's gotten into her?'_she thought as she crawled slowly into her bed. She drifted off to sleep moments later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Will you _shut up_ you annoying little brat?!"Kyo yelled at Momiji,and hit him on the head. Momiji sat down on the floor holding his head.

"Waahhhhhhh. Yuki,Kyo hit me. Waahhhhhhh."Momiji cried.

"Get over it,you stupid rabbit!"Kyo yelled at him,and he cried even more. WHACK. Yuki sent Kyo flying,and Kyo burst through the front door before he hit the ground. Kyo got up and ran back into the living room.

"Shut up,you stupid cat."Yuki said bluntly as he hit Kyo.

"What was that for?!"Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Why did you hit Momiji in the first place?"Yuki shot back at Kyo.

"Because he was annoying me!"Kyo's face was turning red

"Get over it,everything annoys you."Yuki told him.

"Shut up!"Kyo yelled.

"You see?"Yuki told him.

"Uhm,Yuki? Kyo?"Tohru said quietly. Yuki and Kyo stopped bickering and looked at Tohru.

"What?"Kyo asked her,and she looked down.

"Um,I-I just... I,um..."Tohru rambled like that for a little bit,then Kyo interupted her.

"Get on with it,already!"

"I-I... I just..."she started,but she stopped talking. She looked up at them. "I don't like it when you two fight."she said,a tear falling down her cheek. "You've been fighting alot lately. I really don't like it when you fight like that."she told them. They had calmed down and were staring at her. Did Tohru just say that? She rarely speaks out like that,especially when they're fighting.

It had been nearly three days since he had met Mina. He thought about something.

"Tohru,how would you like to meet a new friend of mine?"Yuki asked Tohru with a smile.

"Wait a minute,is that where you were a few dyas ago?!"Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes and nodded. By this time,Momiji had stopped whining and was listening to the conversation.

"Who? Is it someone from the school?"Tohru asked with a small smile. Yuki shook his head.

"Hey,if it's not someone from the school then I'd better go,too!"Kyo said,and

tohru gave him a small smile.

"I think you'd like her,Tohru."Yuki said.

"Hey,I wanna go,too!"Momiji yelled,jumping up and down.

"Momiji,I think you should stay here,okay?"Yuki told him. "I'm not even sure if we'll be able to get there,but I'm only going to take Tohru and that stupid cat this time. If we can get there,than you can meet her next time,is that alright?"Yuki asked him.

"Oh,okay..."Momiji said.

"Momiji,how about you,Haru,and I play a nice game of Dai Hin Min?"Shigure asked him. Haru nodded.

"Yay!!"Momiji shouted and ran over to them with the deck of cards.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina stood in the kitchen preparing lunch. She decided to make the same thing she had made when Yuki had appeared. She walkd out of the kitchen to let the rice cook for a little bit,and when she turned around...

"Kyaa!!!!!!!!"she screamed and punched the closest person that was there as hard as she could in the face.

...Yuki,Tohru and Kyo were standing there.

"Oww!!!!!"an orange-haired boy yelled as he flew a few feet backwards and hit the wall. Mina's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! You all startled me,I'm so sorry!"she said,and bowed to each of them.

"Mina,calm down."Yuki said,putting his hand gentley on her shoulder. He looked at Kyo's face. His nose was bleeding. "You've got a good arm."he said with a smile.

"Damn it,that hurt!"Kyo said,holding his nose.

"Here's a towell I'm so sorry!"Mina said,and Kyo took the towell quickly. He cleaned himself up,and Mina tok the towell back and put it in the dirty laundry basket in her room.

"Is something burning,Mina?"Yuki asked,and Mina's eyes widened again.

"Oh no! The rice!!"she said,and ran into the kitchen. She turned off the rice cooker and unplugged it. She took a spoon and stirred through the rice. "It's burnt..."she said. She grabbed the rice cooker and dumped the rice into the garbage.

"Was it burned that bad?"Tohru asked. Mina took a look at Tohru,and smiled.

"Tohru,I'm glad to meet you!"Mina said,shaking Tohru's hand.

"Um... How do you know my name?"Tohru asked Mina. Yuki sighed.

"Tohru,Kyo... Listen. Where we are,there are many people who knows our names. But,they know our names around the world."Yuki started.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"Kyo said.

"Shut up and let me finish you stupid cat."Yuki fired back,but before Kyo could respond,Yuki continued to talk. "We're in a different world. Here in this world,we're just made-up characters in a book."he said. He grabbed the same book he saw the other day. He handed it to Tohru,who flipped through it.

"Kyo,it's true!"she said,looking through the book still. "Look!"she said,and handed it to him. Kyo flipped through the pages as well,his eyes widening every second.

"Whoa... Wait a minute,if this is a different world than how'd we get here,rat-boy?"Kyo asked him. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I can explain,Kyo."Mina said. "You have to imagine a certain place you wish you could go to,like when Yuki disappeared a few days ago. He had wished he could leave that world and find a new world to get away from the curse and Akito,too. Anyway,every place you imagine is just a part of another dimension. And if you really want to,you'll go there. It's like teleportation."she told him.

"This is too weird!"Kyo said.

"It may be weird,but it's true."Yuki and Mina said in unision.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Everyone,lunch is ready!"Mina said,and Yuki,Kyo,and Tohru all sat down at the table with Mina. "Grab whatever's on the plates in the middle!"she said. She had spent the last thirty minutes trying to prepare food for all of them.

Tohru smiled and began to put food onto her plate. Followed by Kyo,Yuki,and Mina,too.

And,after half an hour of eating the meal prepared by Mina,they all sat down in the living room talking while Mina put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Mina,that was so delicious! Thank you for cooking it for us!"Tohru said.

"Your welcome."Mina said with a sweet smile.

"Where did you learn to cook so well,Mina?"Yuki asked her. Mina's face turned light pink.

"I guess I inherited my great cooking skills from my dad."she said,still smiling.

"Where is your dad?"Tohru asked.

"Yes,I haven't seen him. And I don't recall you even talking about him,Mina. Where is he?"Yuki asked smiling as well. But,as Mina heard them asking where he was,her face fell. She sighed.

"My father died a few years ago."she said quietly,looking down at the floor. Kyo looked at Mina,while Yuki and Tohru gasped.

"Oh,Mina... I'm so sorry to hear that."Yuki said. He noticed a few tears fall down her cheek,and he sighed quietly. "Please,don't cry,Mina."he said,placing his hand on hers. She looked up at him,her eyes sparkling from her tears. Yuki suddenly remembered the night he first met her. When they were sitting,watching the sunset. Yuki pulled Mina closer to him,and he embraced her in a hug. Mina sniffed and hugged back. Kyo and Tohru were staring at them.

"Why aren't you transforming,Yuki?"Tohru asked.

"Because,the curse doesn't affect us when we're in different dimensions."Yuki said,and let go of Mina. She smiled at him,and he smiled back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"The sunset is so beautiful!"Tohru said as all four of the teenagers sat on top of the wall. Yuki had been looking at Mina most opf the time,while she barely noticed because she loved to watch the sun go down. Tohru was sitting nearest the end,whily Kyo sat next to her. Then,Mina sat next to Kyo,and Yuki sat next to Mina.

"Yeah... It is..."Yuki said,still looking at Mina. Kyo noticed Yuki was staring at her.

"Hey,rat-boy. If you wanna make gooley-eyes at your girlfriend do it on your time!"he said to Yuki. Yuki was about to retort back,but Mina got to it first.

"What did you say?!"she yelled at Kyo.

"You heard me!"he said,but that just made Mina angrier. She grabbed Kyo's arm and flung him forward and pushed him off of the wall.

"Ahh!!"he shouted,and he groaned in pain after he hit the ground.

"Kyo?!"Tohru yelled.

"Ah,he's fine. Let him complain."Mina said,crossing her arms and looking at Tohru. Yuki looked after Mina. _Strange... One minute,she's sweet. Then,if you get her mad,she'll find a way to hurt you. I'd better make a mental note of that for later on._ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or the rights to it. The only thing I own is a copy of the first manga book because I can't afford any other rite now... All credit goes to the creator of the manga,Natsuki Takaya. If I DID own Fruits Basket than I woukdn't be wasting my time writing fan fictions,now would I?**_

_**Hey,peoples!!! Comments would be nice,you know!! This is gonna be my third chapter!!!! And I'd like for people to comment this story if they like it:S**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why the hell did you push me off of the wall like that?!"

"Because,you annoyed me!"

"Shut up,will you?!"

"You can't tell me to shut up in _my_ apartment!"

"Well you know what? I JUST DID!!!"

"Kyo! Mina!"

"That's it! You'd better run,you stupid cat!" Mina chased Kyo around the apartment,yelling threats at him and throwing various things at him. Only to have him yell back and get her more annoyed. Mina's words echoed in Yuki's head.

_You'd better run,you stupid cat!_

'She doesn't really seem too fond of Kyo. Yet... She has a cat of her own.'Yuki thought.

"You'd better be running faster,cat-boy! I'm gonna catch you sonner or later!"

"In your dreams!"

"Kyo!"

"Well then I guess my dreams are coming true!"

"Mina!"

Then...CRASH! Kyo was face-first on the floor,Mina had just jumped onto him. She had her hand on the back of his head,so he would remain face-first on the floor for as long as she wanted him to.

"Mph fmmm fm-mmm!!"Kyo tried to say something,but his voice was muffled by the carpet. Mina blinked a few times,then...

"Kyaaaa!!!! Kyo,I'm so sorry!!! I'm so very sorry! I become a completely different person when I'm mad,I'm so sorry!"she yelled out,getting off of him quickly.

...she stopped.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You could've killed me by doing that!"he yelled at Mina,who had shrunk into the corner.

"I said I was sorry!!!!"she said.

"I couldn't breathe when you did that! Are you _crazy_ or something?!!"he was about to add something more to that,when...

"That's enough,you stupid cat! She said she was sorry,okay?!"

...Yuki lost it and yelled at Kyo.

"She said she become's a comepletely different person when she's angry!"Yuki said again. He turned to Mina. "He is pretty annoying sometimes,huh?"told her with a small smile. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey,I heard that,rat-boy!"Kyo said.

"Good. So I don't have to repeat it,now."Yuki said. Kyo lunged(ok,i KNOW i didn't spell that right. Or maybe I did,and I'm just being stupid right now... ) at Yuki,and Yuki dodged Kyo's fist.

"No fighting!!"Mina yelled at them. Kyo got up and walked to the other side of the room,while Yuki sat down on the couch. They all heard the clock go off,and Mina looked at the time. "Kya!!! It's nearly eight o'clock!!!!"she fussed about how much trouble Yuki,Tohru,and Kyo might be in for being so late.

"Hey,I have an idea. How about we all spend the night here?"Yuki suggested. Kyo looked like he was ready to strangle Yuki for merely suggesting the idea,and Tohru looked excited.

"Oooh! Can we,Mina?"she looked at Mina. Mina thought about for a few seconds.

"Sounds good to me!"she said. Tohru cheered,Yuki smiled,and Kyo looked like he'd rather get eaten by a bear than stay the night there(yet _another_ rhyme!!! I'm a poet!! hehe).

"NO WAY!!"he shouted.

"Please,Kyo? I'd really like you to stay the night,too!!"Tohru said,holding onto Kyo's arm.

"No!"

"Pleeeease?"

"Alright! Just stop bugging me about it!"

"Wait! What are we gonna sleep in?"Tohru asked.

"We can go back and get some stuff of our own to use."Yuki told them.

"Okay!"Tohru said,and grabbed Kyo's hand. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand,and they were all gone in the blink of an eye. Then,after a few minutes of waiting,Mina saw Kyo,Yuki,and Tohru appear. But,there were two more people. She recognized them as Haru and Momiji.

"Oh,um... Hello!"she said,taken aback from the sudden appearence of the two newcomers.

"These brats made us take them with us."Kyo said,and Mina offered to take everyone's bags. They handed them to her,but when she tried to put them all in one spot she tripped and fell,letting the bags go in different directions.

"I'm so stupid!"she said,and began to drag them into one pile. She was surprised when someone helped her. She looked up. It was Haru.

"Um,hi,Haru."she said,and he smiled.

"Hi,there."he said,and helped her up when they were done putting the bags into one messy pile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Let's play a game!!"Momiji yelled out. They had all been sitting around for half an hour talking,getting to know eachother.

"What kind of game,Momiji?"Mina asked him.

"Truth or dare!!!"he said loudly.

"NO WAY!!!"Kyo and Yuki yelled at Momiji.

"But wwhhhyyyyyyyyyy??"Momiji whined.

"Because,it's stupid!"Kyo said,hitting Momiji on the head.

"Waahhhhhhh. Yuki,Kyo hit me again. Waahhhhhhh."Momiji cried,and Yuki growled in annoyance.

"Kyo,you apologize to Momiji right now!!"Mina said,hitting Kyo on the head twice as hard(or so Mina hoped) as he did to Momiji("Make me!").

"You asked for it!"

Mina started to chase Kyo around the small apartment again.

"Ugh. They're fighting _again_. They've got such nasty tempers."Yuki sighed. Momiji had stopped crying and was watching Kyo get beat up by Mina with enthusiasm.

"Yeah,Mina! Show that meanie-Kyo who's boss around here!!"Momiji encouraged her("Shut up,Momiji!").

"You think you're so tough? Huh? If you're so tough then why don't you fight me?! I can hit just as well as you can!!"

"I'm not going to fight you!"

"You're too scared to fight me!"

"Shut up!"

"Scaredy-cat-Kyo!"

"Shut _up_!"

"Scaredy-cat-kyo! Scaredy-cat-Kyo! Scardey-ca--"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!"Kyo exploded,punching Mina in the stomach. Which caused Yuki,Haru,Tohru,and Momiji to gasp. Mina,now on her knees,held her stomach. Her head was bent to face the floor. Kyo realized just how hard he had punched her.

"Hey,I didn't mean to punch you _that_ hard."he told her,kneeling next to her. Mina looked up at Kyo,grinning evilly.

"Gotcha,scaredy-cat."she said,and punched him in the face. Causing Kyo fly backwards a few feet. Kyo held his hands to his face,groaning in pain. He sat up,and removed his hands from his face,revealing a very angry Kyo. His nose wasn't bleeding,but there was a mark on the side of his cheek where Mina had hit him.

Mina blinked,and then she freaked out.

"Ahh!! Kyo!! I'm sorry _again_!!!!! I'm really sorry! Truly,very,so-"she rambled on,but was interrupted by the laughter of Haru,Momiji,Yuki,and Tohru.

"Are you for REAL?! You have a worse temper than_ I _do when I'm Black Haru!"Haru said,cracking up. Mina soon joined the laughter after realizing how funny the fight must have looked from one of their points of view.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm sssoooo booorreed!!!"Momiji whined,crossing his arms. "This board game is ssoooo booooorriinng!!!"he whined.

"Will you _shut up_ for once?!"Kyo yelled at Momiji.

"Yukiii! Kyo's being mean to mmeeeee!!!"Momiji whined.

"Anyone for a movie and some popcorn?"Mina asked quickly. Momiji cheered. Haru smiled and nodded. Kyo huffed and looked the other way,while Tohru said that she'd love to watch a movie.

"I think watching a movie would be nice."Yuki told Mina,who smiled.

"Okay,what one?"she asked them all.

"Horror!"

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Fantasy!"

"Anime!"

The suggestions came flying towards Mina in an instant. She decided to take out all the movies she thought any of them might like,so they could look at all of them and try to decide.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Help mmeeee!!!!!!" the actress's voice screamed as the maniac broke into the room she had been hiding in. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the knife came hurdling down onto her. Then,the movie ended.

Tohru was hiding her eyes on Kyo's shoulder,who was staring at the television with a slightly scared expression on his face.

Yuki's expression was just like Kyo's,and Mina was also doing what Tohru was doing. Except she was hiding behind Yuki,not Kyo. Momiji was hiding under the blanket he was going to use for the night.

"Is... Is the movie over?"Momiji's muffled voice came from under the blanket.

"Yeah,it's over."Haru said,his expression showing how very bored he was with the movie.

"Haruuu!! I can't believe you made us watch that scary movie!!"Momiji whined after he came out from under the covers.

"Us? Us?! You barely watched any of it,Momiji!"Haru fired back.

"Yukiii! Haru is scaring meeeee!!"Momiji whined to his cousin.

"Haru,cut it out."Yuki said,and Mina came out from her hiding spot behind Yuki.

"W-well,I-I Th-think we'd better g-get to sleep,now. R-right,Mina?"Tohru's trembling voice asked Mina.

"You see,Haru? I TOLD YOU that Tohru would get that scared!!"Kyo yelled at Haru,who shrugged.

"Well,why didn't you try to convince me to not watch the movie?"He asked.

"_I TOLD YOU _THAT WE SHOULDN'T WATCH IT!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"Kyo shot back.

"HEY!!! KEEP IT DOWN,DOWN THERE!!! SOME PEOPLE HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING!!!!!"a voice roared from upstairs,along with a faint thumping sound the arguing or scared teenagers supposed was the upstairs neighbor hitting their broom on their floor.

"Who gives a crap?!"Haru yelled back. Everyone gasped.

"Haru,no!! You'll make her mad!"Mina said to Haru.

"I can make as much noice as I want to!"Haru said.

"Great... Black Haru's out."Kyo mumbled. Mina didn't hear Kyo because she was to busy strangling Haru.

"WHEN I SAY SHUT UP I MEAN IT,DAMMIT!!!!"she yelled. Yuki grabbed Mina,and pulled her off of Haru with great effort.

"I'm so sorry,Haru! I'm sorry,I'm so sorry!!"Mina said as Haru was catching his breath.

"Man... You've got a really strong grip."he said.

"Are you still Black Haru?"Mina asked,and Haru shook his head.

"Nope."he said. He gave her a smile. She smiled back. She crawled over to her pallet,then winced and let out a groan in pain. She fell on her face into her pillow. Yuki was the first to get to her.

"What's wrong,Mina?"he asked.hos face showing his worry.

She sat up,holding her head.

"It's nothing. I just have a headache,that's all."she said to him.

"Well,a headache isn't 'nothing',Mina."Yuki said. Mina yawned quietly.

"It's prObably just from lack of sleep. I have been staying up until atleast ten o'clock each night trying to get the bills for this place done. My mom sends me money in an envelope. It's... exhausting to have a job,go to school,and... have to pay my mom's bills for her. It's... It's..."her voice faded away as she leaned against Yuki and closed her eyes. All of them were staring at her.

"She fell asleep."Yuki said with a soft smile. Momiji looked over to see.

"Aww... How cute!"he whispered. Yuki looked over,and saw that Kyo and Tohru both fell asleep as well.

"It's nearly one in the morning..."Haru yawned. He and Momiji soon fell asleep.

Yuki stared at the pretty girl in his arms. He lied her down and covered her with her blanket. He pushed a stray hair from her face,and lied down in his pallet. He drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay,let's get one thing straight,people. I don't own any of the charatcers for Fruits Basket. I'd love to say that I did,but I'm too young for jail. The only character from this story that I OWN is Mina,my own character that I made up. Plus,if someone sued me,it would all be for nothing because they'd only get about ten dollars out of me. So HA. Also: Mina's other side is now to be called Dark Mina for when she's mad.**_

Kyo:What are you babbling about?

Me:None of your business,cat-boy. :P

Kyo:Hey!!

Yuki:She's just saying that the only one of us she owns is Mina,you stupid cat.

Kyo:Shut up,girly-boy!

Mina:Guuuyyysss!!! Plleeeasse don't fight!! There are people reading this right now!!

Me: ...

Yuki&Kyo:WHAT?!!

Mina(Dark Mina):YOU BOTH HEARD ME,NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!

Yuki&Kyo:CRAP!!!!!

Mina:starts chasing them away

Kyo&Yuki:Aaah!!!! Dark Mina's out!!!!! RUUUNNN!!!!!!! run's for their lives

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki awoke suddenly. He yawned quietly and opened his eyes. He found himself staring at Mina,their faces inches away. He sat up,and wiped his face,as if trying to hide the color coming to his cheeks from an imaginary person. He realized everyone else was asleep.

He looked down at Mina,who was curled up in her pallet,her long light-brown hair spread itself out behind her. Yuki couldn't help but smiled and place his hand gentley on her cheek,brushing away stray hairs from her face. She stirred in her sleep and cuddled in the sheets on the pallet. Yuki chuckled lightly as she yawned quietly. She really did look like a sleeping angel.

"Yuki,what are you doing?" Momiji's tired voice startled Yuki. He turned and saw Momiji sitting up,rubbing his eyes.

"I,uh... I woke up,and I couldn't get back to sleep,Momiji."Yuki said,and looked at the clock. "Oh,wow. It's only six'o clock in the morning."Yuki said,and Momiji yawned again.

"I'm going back to sleep..."Momiji said,and fell back onto his pillow. Within a minute of so,Yuki could hear Momiji snoring softly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"But I don't waannnaaa goooooooo!!!!"Momiji whined when the five teens were done gathering up their stuff.

"Well,too bad!! We have to,Momiji!"Kyo said,beginning to get annoyed once again.

"Nnoooooo! Yukiii! Tell meanie-Kyo that we don't have to goooooo!!"Momiji said to Yuki. Yuki sighed. As much as he didn't want to go as well,he knew that they had to go anyway.

"Momiji,you know very well that we need to go back. I myself don't rally want to leave just ye,but it's already eleven in the morning."Yuki told him.

"But Yukiiiiii!!!"Momiji whined.

"Shut up,brat!"Kyo yelled at Momiji("Yukiiii,Kyo's scaring me again!!!").

"Don't tell Momiji to shut up,cat!"Haru yelled at Kyo.

"Guys,please stop fighting!"Tohru said.

"Um..."a quiet voice spoke out. It was Mina. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Yeah?"Haru asked her.

"I,um... I made some extra rice balls for you guys to take home,if you want them."Mina said,holding a big plate with rice balls on it(duh... . ).

"Thank you,Mina. That was kind of you."Yuki said with a smile and took the plate from her.

"It's my pleasure."she said with a small smile.

"Yay!!! Now we can give some to Shigure!"Momiji cheered.

"It was nice to meet you all."Mina told them. She looked happy,but on the inside,she was hurting. Her mother wasn't going to be back for another few days,and she was going to be lonely. Those five teenagers were her first friends she had made a long,long time. She hated to see them leave so suddenly. Yuki must have seen beyond her appearance,because he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Is there... Anything wrong,Mina?"he asked her. She tried to hide it,but she found she couldn't contain her sorrows. Yuki felt her shaking as she tried to hide her tears.

"You all are very special to me. You're the first friends I've made,no had,for..."she started,Yuki's calm expression was now one of worry. "...for... for eight years!"she finally got it out. They all gasped. Yuki was the one that was mostly shocked. The horrible memories flooded back to Mina all at once...

flashback into Mina's memories

_You're a freak..._

_A big freak!_

_You have no friends! An rumor has it you pushed your father in front of a car!!_

A girl around the age of fourteen was crying on her knees. There were four girls that had backed into a corner. She covered her ears. _Stop saying that! Stop it!! I loved my father!!_

The girls just took a step closer. _You killed him! You should be in jail! You never loved him!! Never! _One of the girls kept repeating that to her. the young girl,trembling in the corner had blue eyes and light-brown hair. Those last five words they told her echoed in her head menacingly... _You never loved him!! Never!_

The second of the girls pulled young Mina up by her hair. Mina screamed in pain. Then,the girl kicked her hard in the stomach.

_Ahh!! _Young Mina gasped for air,her heart was racing really fast.

_You're worthless! You'll never make anything of yourself!! You're better off dead!! _ the girl kept yelling at her.

_Stop it!!!!! _Young Mina screamed,and got up. Bruises could be visible all over her arms and legs. Her head was bleeding,dripping to the ground,only to make the small puddle of blood slightly bigger. Mina looked at the girls,breathing shallowly. _Why... Why are you doing this to me? _she asked them.

_We're just doing us all a favor. _the third of them said,and Mina's tears dripped down,mixing with the blood on the ground. Young Mina suddenly screamed and she knelt down and held her head. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

_STOP!!!!!! _she screamed,and balled her hand into a fist. She punched the first girl as hard she possibly could in the jaw. She sent her flying seven feet. She hit the wall of a building,and fell to the stone ground in a heap,unconscious. She closed her eyes,and she heard a voice in her head.

_...you know you want to hurt them... they said all those nasty and horrible things to you. Go ahead. Show no mercy... Get..._

_...revenge._

Young Mina opened her eyes,her gaze blank and her face expressionless. She balled her hand up into a fist again,and her fist collided with the next victim.

end flashback

Mina came slowly back to reality.

"Mina! _Mina!!_"Yuki shook Mina. She found herself on her knees,her clothes stained with her tears. She looked slowly up at Yuki.

"Yu...ki...?"she said weakly,tears still falling down her face.

"Mina! I'm here!"Yuki said.

"Yukiiii!! What's wrong with Mina?"Momijij asked,Yuki looked at him.

"I don't know."he said,and looked back at Mina.

"I'm... sorry... Yuki..."she said,starting to regain her strength a little at a time. Haru,along with Yuki,helped her stand up. She clutched her hand to her head.

"Mina,what happened?"Yuki asked her. This confused Mina.

"What happened to... me?"she asked him. Yuki gave her a comforting smile.

"I mean,what happened to you... erm... you said that we were the first friends you've had in eight years? Why is that so?"he asked her. Mina looked at her feet.

"I can try to explain it so it might make sense."she said,searching through her thoughts and memories. "I wasn't always like this. I had friends,and family members who loved me. Until I was nine years old. I... I was being bullied. By alot of kids all at once. They were teasing me,and my temper got the better of me. I fought against seven different kids,all of them bigger than me..."she started. She took a breath. Everyone seemed interested in the story so far.

"And?"Haru said. Mina started shaking again. She hated people seeing her in her ultimate moment of weakness. She took another breath.

"And... I almost lost. But... But,they started saying how embarassed my parents must have been of me,for being so stupid. They said that my parents must have rather wanted to die than care for me anymore. I lost all control. Despite my broken ankle. I... won. But,when the rest of the school and most of my family saw what I did to all of those kids,they avoided me. My best friend said she didn't even want to look at me. She said that I sickened her. I lost all respect,and I thought I could start again in middle school. But,I was wrong. High school was no different,either. I never had another friend again. Then,it just became worse when a rumor hda started that I pushed my dad in front of a speeding car."she stopped to take another shaky breath. "Then,this small group of girls cornered me in my first year of high school. They kept filling my head with horrible words. I... lost control again. I almost killed them all. They went crazy because they saw my true-"she cut herself off.

"What? What did they see?"Kyo asked,Tohru nodded. They wanted to know more. Mina looked at them.

"You should know,Kyo. Tohru saw the same thing of you when it rained that day."Mina said. Everyone gasped and looked at Kyo.

"Wh... what?"Kyo said. Mina gave Kyo a very weak smile.

"Like all of you,I'm possesed by a vengeful spirit. But,it's not a spirit from the zodiac. It's just a spirit out to destroy the lives of the ones it posseses. I've been overcome by the anger of the spirit on multiple occasions. If I lose too much of my control,it might show up. The spirit is my... true form..."Mina told them. "I'm cursed. You guys seem to understand what it's like to be cursed. But,Kyo slightly understands my situation better. The same as Haru." Mina explained further. Kyo and Haru looked at her. "You,Kyo. You have a form that's frightening as well. And Haru. You have an uncontrollable temper."she clutched the fabric of her pants,tears dripping down her face yet again.

"Mina,I... I had no idea."Yuki said. "But... wait. Was the the spirit that was making you so angry at Kyo and Haru?"he asked her. Mina shook her head.

"No. If the spirit was the one fighting for me,Kyo and Haru would probably be dead right now."she told them. She became slightly lost in her thoughts. She looked down again,hoping that they wouldn't leave and never come back like the rest of the people did. "You guys?"she asked weakly.

"Yes,Mina?"Yuki said.

"Is is alright if... if I can... go with you back to your world? To see what it's like?"she asked them,looking up. Yuki smiled weakly.

"What do you guys think?"Yuki asked them,and noticed Tohru was crying as well.

"Mina!"she said,and rushed to her. She hugged the poor and fragile girl. Mina hugged her back.

"Awww!! How sad! Poor Minaaa!!!"Momiji exclaimed. Kyo just stared at them,and Haru's expression showed his worry.

"I think... That we should take Mina with us."Tohru said,smiling at Mina.

"I agree."Haru said.

"Alright. Now everyone,get your bags. They all held hands,except for Mina. "Mina,don't you want to go?"Yuki asked her. Mina nodded.

"Yeah,but I'll get there myself,okay?"she told them. Yuki nodded. "But... Where should we meet at? Your house?"she asked.

"How about the front yard?"he suggested. Mina smiled and nodded. "See you there,Mina." he told her,and they disappeared. Mina closed her eyes,and the next thing she knew,she was standing in front of Yuki's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**For the fifth time,I don't know Fruits Basket! I WISH I owned it,but sadly,I wasn't as fortunate as Natsuki Takaya. I just wish the stupif copyright police would believe me!!! Let me out of my cramoed and tiny cell!! If I've tols you once,I've told you a thousand times:I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina's expression when she saw Yuki's house for _real_ was as expected. She was so happy to actually be _there_,at Yuki Sohma's house. She walked over to Yuki with a warm smile. Yuki smiled back,then both Yuki and Mina jumped when Shigure popped up out of nowhere.

"Why hello,there!"Shigure said cheerfully. Yuki knocked him upside the head.

"How many times have I told you not to do that,Shigure? _Especiallly_ when there are females around?"Yuki said,and Mina's body tensed.

_Is Shigure really that big of a pervert?_she thought,and gave Shigure a glare when he tried to hide from Yuki behind her.

"_Don't touch me_."she told him warningly. Shigure was instantly more afraid of Mina than he was of Yuki,and hid behind Yuki instead.

"Yuki,is this the friend you were talking about yesterday?"Sigure asked him,and he nodded. "She has quite the temper,don't you think?"he said quietly.

"Yuki,is it alright if I go inside?"Mina asked Yuki,and he nodded with a smile("Yes you may,Mina."). Mina walked inside the house. "Wow..."she breathed with a warm smile.

"Hi,Mina!!"Momiji jumped onto Mina,knocking her to the floor.

"Kya!!!!"she yelled as she fell. She wound up face-first on the floor.

"Ahh!! Mina,I'm so sorrryy!!!!!"Momiji said. "Did I hurt you? Did I,Mina?!"he asked her. She got up,and patted Momiji on the top of the head.

"It's okay,Momiji. I'm fine."she said with a small smile.

"So,what do you think of my lovely home?"Shigure appeared behind Mina,who had heard his footsteps that time. She turned around,her arms crossed,her eyes glaring at Shigure. "Ahhh,are you going to hurt me,Mina?"he asked her,putting his hands up in defense. She took a breath and sighed. She calmed down a bit.

"I like your house,Shigure. But PLEASE don't sneak up on me like that anymore."she tried to remain calm,though she spoke through gritted teeth. Shigure sighed and gave her a smile.

"Mina,would you like a tour around the house?"Yuki's familiar voice asked her from behind. She turned around with a warm,sunny smile toward Yuki.

"That sounds great!"she said,and followed Yuki.

_Hmm... She seems to have a particular intrest in Yuki..._ Shigure thought.

"So,has Mina beaten you up,yet?"Kyo asked Shigure. Shigure gave a nervous laugh. "Well,no... Not yet."he told him. Kyo's jaw dropped.

"I thought for sure that she'd be trying to kill you by now!"Kyo said,and flung himself onto the couch.

"Yeah,what's up with that? She gave Kyo a run for his money_ twice _yesterday. It was hilarious!"Haru added,laughing.

"Shut up!"Kyo said.

"She literally chased him around the apartment she lived in! And it's a small one at that! She even punched him! The first time-"Haur started,but Kyo threw the first thing he could find,and hit Haru on the head with a small book. "Ow!!"he yelled at Kyo.

"Oh,Kyo! Stop acting like that! Haru,tell me the whole story!"Shigure said.

"The first time she saw him,she punched him and gave him a bloody nose!"Haru said,and Kyo added to that comment:

"Hey,we scared her!"

"And then,Kyo annoyed her and she pushed him off of some wall-fence thing! Then,Kyo hit Momiji on the head,so Mina hit _Kyo_ on the head!"he was cracking up,while Kyo's anger was about to boil over. "And then,she chased him around again. Then,he hit her in the stomach. It looked like it hurt her,but she was faking! And when Kyo got close enough,she sent him flying!! It was priceless!!"Haru and Shigure were both laughing their guts out,and Kyo's face was red with embarasment and anger. But mostly embarassment.

Meanwhile,Yuki showed Mina around the house. They were almost at the top of the stairs to the second story,when Mina slipped and fell down the stairs,yelling in pain as she went.

"Mina!"Yuki yelled,and ran to the bottom of the stairs where the hurt Mina now lie.

"Ow... cough...that... hurt...cough"she choked out,gasping for breath.

"What happened?!"Haru asked as he ran to the two.

"She slipped an fell down the stairs. I couldn't catch her in time."Yuki said,and picked up the now unconscious girl.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina fell to her hand and knees,weak,and crying. She looked at the four limp,broken bodies of the girls that were all unconscious. She had wounded them badly. But she didn't remember doing it. All she knew was that _she_ had done that to them... _She_ had hurt them... _She_ had broken her promise to her dead father... _But,still... _the voice entered her mind again. _They had it coming to them,didn't they?_ She covered her eyes,sobbing. She smelt their blood on her hands. She _felt_ their blood on her hands. _ Don't resist it... You know you liked it. You **liked** feeling strong. You **liked **having so much power. You **liked **hurting them... Give in to my power. Now that you've spilt their blood on **their** land,you know you can't turn back. You have nowhere left to run,Mina. Just give up... Give in,child. Give in!!! _"NO!!!!!" she yelled,covering her ears.

"NO!!!!!"Mina yelled. She sat bolt upright,cold sweat running down the side of her head. Yuki raced to Mina's side as soon as he heard her peircing scream. Yuki stared at Mina,in shock that she had screamed like that.

"Mina! What is it?"he asked her. Mina just collapsed into Yuki's arms,shaking and trembling.

Tohru,Haku and Kyo burst into Yuki's room. Mina was sobbing uncontrollably. Yuki tried everything to calm her down.

"Mina,I'm here. Quiet,it's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real,Mina."he said,embracing her as she cried. It was all he could do,for now. Mina finally calmed down a bit. She took in a few shaky breaths. She looked up at Yuki,utter fear and sorrow completely visible in her eyes. She shook her head.

"It-It... It _was_ r-real,Yuk-ki. It ha-happened... I-I couldn't save any o-of them. Th-they freaked out at a-a mere picture of m-me. They lost their sanity b-because of me."Yuki let her ramble on. He knew she was most likely trying to say that for the past ten minutes when she was still crying. She took another shaly breath. "The four girls. I couldn't do anything to help them. It was my fault..."she said weakly,and slumped back onto Yuki,still gasping for breath. Yuki looked up at the three people staring at them,he gave Tohru a looked that pleaded for her help.

"Mina?"she said quietly. Mina lifted her head from Yuki and looked up at Tohru weakly. Tohru extended her hand with a small smile toward her. Mina's shaking hand took Tohru's hand,and he helped the trembling girl up from the pallet on the floor she was sitting on. Haru helped Mina down the stairs after having to catch her when she collapsed halfway down with Tohru. Yuki just sat there,staring after Mina. He got up slowly,and went back down the stairs. He could have swarn he could still heard Mina's racing heartbeat in his ears.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Well,sorry that this chapter was so short. And,I'd like to see a few more reviews,please? Plus,I won't be able to update this story for awhile. I might get to it tomorrow,but after that,not for maybe a few weeks. I have school,you know. But,as of right now,I'm on spring break,so HA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okey-dokey-artichokey!!! Time for another chapter!!!!**_

**Kyo: Just get on with it!!**

**Me:If you'd shut up,I will,kitty kat!**

**Mina:Kyo,if it weren't for you,everyone who's reading this story would already be reading the _story_ part!!!**

**Kyo:Stay out of this!**

**Me: Kyo,I wouldn't yell at Mina if I were you...**

**Kyo:Oh... Right... gulps**

**Dark Mina:What did you say,punk?!**

**Yuki:Too late...**

**Dark Mina:Hey! You! The stupid girl who keeps writing this story! Shut up!!**

**Me:What?! I _created_ you!! Don't tell _me_ to shut up!!!**

**Kyo: tries to sneak away**

**Dark Mina:Get back here,Cat!! grabs Kyo by the collar of his shirt while he tries to run**

**Everyone: Is arguing with eachother and trying to beat eachother up**

**Yuki:Well,seeing as the author won't be back to make the rest of the annoucements,I'll fill in. She doesn't own Fruits Basket. She only owns the character called Mina. Oh,and Dark Mina,too. Now,on with the story...**

**Momiji:Hi,Yuki!! jumps onto Yuki's back**

**Yuki:Ack! falls to the floor**

**Momiji:Oh,hi everybody! It's Momiji,here!! Please continue with the story!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina sat on the roof of the Sohma House,staring at the sun as it's beautiful glow started to die away in the sunset. She wanted to keep away from everyone at the moment. She didn't pay any attention to the sound of footsteps on the roof. She looked beside her as Yuki sat next to her.

"Hey..."his voice trailed off as he saw the sunset. Mina turned her attention back to the horizon.

"Hi..."she said after a few moments of silence.

"I like to watch the sunset sometimes... But,this sunset isn't as beautiful as the sunset at your apartment."Yuki said to her with a small smile. Mina looked away from both Yuki and the sunset. She felt like she was dying inside. The curse was eating away at her insides,she felt sick just thinking about the curse so much.

"Please,Yuki. Don't remind of that place. I hate it there."she told him quietly. She was still shaking from that dream,although it had been hours since she had woke from it.

Yuki was getting worried about her. This girl,this girl who said she was Mina,she isn't anything like the Mina he had met almost a week ago. The Mina he had met was happy. She almost always had a smile on her face. But,seeing her like this,seeing her so vulnerable and weak,it saddened him. He gave a quiet sigh.

"Mina,isn't that place your home?"Yuki asked her. Mina still hadn't looked back at him.

"I... I don't know anymore,Yuki. I haven't felt 'at home' for years. I think my mom fears me. I think she's always away on business trips to stay away from me."Mina told him quietly. She wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"How would you feel,if... you could stay here?"Yuki asked her,and she turned to him with a gasp. Yuki saw her surprise from the look on her face.

"You... you'd let me stay here?"she asked him,and he nodded.

"But,I'd have to ask Shigure of course."Yuki said with a smile. Mina smiled,and tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She leaned onto Yuki,and he put his arms around her shoulders. They stayed that way,watching the sun disappear completely.

"Yuki,Mina! Where are you?"they heard Tohru's voice calling from inside the house. They sighed and got up.

"Coming,Tohru!"Yuki shouted. Yuki was about to jump off,when he remembered Mina. He turned to her. He offered him his hand. She took it,and he pulled her closer to him. "Hold on,Mina."he told her,and she tightened her grip on his hand. He jumped,and they landed on the grass. He let go of her,and they walked inside. Tohru greeted them with a smile.

"Dinner's ready! And we thought we'd serve Mina's onigiris with it!"Tohru said,and Mina smiled.

"Mina! These onigiris are delicious!"Shigure said from the living room.

"Thanks."she said.

"We should be the ones thanking you for making them!"Momiji said.

"Dinner smells great,Tohru."Yuki said,and he sat down next to Mina and Momiji.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey,Shigure. Can I talk to you for a second?"Yuki asked Shigure after dinner was over. Shigure nodded and got up. "Oh,Mina? I think you might want to come with us."Yuki said,and Mina followed them into another room.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"Shigure asked when Yuki closed the door.

"Well,I was wondering. Can Mina stay here,Shigure?"Yuki asked Shigure.

"You want Mina to stay here?"he said,and Yuki nodded. "But,doesn't she have a family to go home to?"he asked. Yuki tensed a bit.

"Shigure,her family abandoned her. Her father is dead,and her mother is always away. What kind of family is that?"Yuki told Shigure,who gasped. He looked at Mina,who was staring at the floor.

"Oh,Mina. I'm so sorry to hear that. But,if you can get your belongings over to this house,you can stay. But you'll have to share a room with Tohru until we can clean up the extra guest room. Is that okay?"Shigure asked Mina,and she looked up with smile. She nodded.

"Thank you,Shigure."she said,and she and Yuki walked out of the room.

"Well,I think we should tell the others,don't you?"Yuki asked Min,and she nodded. They walked back into the living room,and told everyone the good news.

"WHAT?!!"Kyo fell off of the couch in utter shock.

"Yay,Mina's staying here!!!"Momiji cheered.

"That's wonderful news!"Tohru said,and Haru began laughing.

"Man,you're out of luck,Kyo!!"he said,and Kyo hit him upside the head.

"Shut up!"he said,and Mina got a little angry.

"QUIET!!!"she yelled,and everone stopped talking. "Guys,I'm gonna need some help getting some clothes and some of my belongings here. Do you want to come help?"she asked them.

"I'll come help!!"Momiji yelled.

"It'll give me something to do,so yeah."Haru said.

"Of course!"Tohru said. Kyo huffed and got up.

"I don't want to go back there again."he said,crossing his arms.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They five kids-minus Kyo-arrived at the apartment back in the world Mina lived in. She turned to them with a smile. She bent down and got to eye level with the smallest one there.

"Momiji,I'd like you to help Tohru with a few things."she told him.

"Okay,Mina!"he said with the same silly smile on his face.

"Follow me,you two."she said,and they followed her into her room. After a minute or so of explaining what they needed to do,she came out of her room. "Haru? Yuki?"she asked the two boys.

"Yes?"

"I need you guys to carry some of my art supplies,okay?"she asked them,and they smiled and nodded. After a few minutes of packing most of her brushes and paint colors into a bag,Haru helped Mina gather her sketching pencils and sketching pads into another bag. She and Yuki carried her bags into the living room.

Tohru and Momiji came out with another bag. That had her clothes in it. She went into her room and got one last thing: her diary. Not even her own mom knew about that diary. She had the only picture of her father that her mom hadn't burned in the fireplace. She put it in the bag with her clothes,and everyone smiled at her.

"Well,it didn't take very long."Haru said,and Mina smiled. She looked around at everyone of them.

"Thanks for helping me,guys."she said.

"Why wouldn't we help our friend?"Momiji said,and Mina turned to him with a smile. They actually thought of her as their friend! She bent down and hugged Momiji,who hugged her back.

"You don't know how much I've missed someone calling me their friend."she said to them all.

"Well,shall we head back home?"Yuki asked,and she nodded. They all picked up a bag,and went back to Yuki's house.

When they arrived,Mina had felt better than she had in the last few days.

_I'm... I'm home._ she thought,and they took her things up to Tohru's room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**One more chapter,then I don't think I'll be able to update for awhile... Once again,I don't own Frits basket or the characters. I own Mina and Dark Mina. Also the four girls that she almost killed,but still. And,I own the spirit possesing Mina as well.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki,Tohru,Kyo,Haru,and Momiji sat in the living room. Awaiting Shigure and Mina to return from their drive. They heard the front door open,and then close after a few seconds. Mina and higure walked into the living room,Mina as mad as hell at Shigure.

"Dammit,Shigure! I can't belive you actually made me take that test!"she yelled at him. Shirgure hid behind Tohru.

"Now,now,Mina. You need an education."he told her. She growled and grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm in the same seating row as those Yuki Fan-Club girls!!! If they see me with him they'll try to do something to me!!!"she yelled in his face.

"Well,I didn't know they were going to put you in that class!"he said,and Mina growled again. She picked him up off of the floor by his collar,and threw him through the front door. He landed in the grass,and got up. He came back in,rubbing his head. "Really,Mina. Was that neccesary?"he asked her. "You didn't have to be so mean,you know."he said again.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MEAN!!!!!!"she roared and chased him around the entrie house. She tripped him and started to strangle him.

"Mina!"Yuki yelled,and pulled her off of Shigure. Mina struggled to get out of his grasp,but failed. Shigure decided it was a good time to retreat to his room.

"Just give me five minutes with that jerk! He'll be pushing up daisies by then!! Let me at him!"she yelled nonstop,while Kyo and Haru cracked up on the floor. She started to slip out of Yuki's grip. He grabbed her again. "Let me go! All I need is five minutes with him!! Five minutes!!"she yelled,but Yuki sighed and turned her around.

"Calm down,Mina!"he said. She relaxed a bit. She took a deep breath,and let it out. She fell to her knees,and looked at the floor.

"Sorry..."she mumbled,and Yuki helped her up. "I'm gonna be in your guy's class,now. But,I'm sitting in the same row as those cuckoo Yuki Fan-Club girls."she said,and slumped into the chair next to Yuki's.

"Well,that also means you might be sitting near me."he told her,and she sighed.

"Yeah,that's the good part."she said,and she punched Kyo when she noticed he was still laughing. "Starting tomorrow,I'll in your guy's class."she said to Yuki,Tohru,and Kyo. Kyo stopped laughing. "Please don't tell me you just figured that out,you stupid cat."she told Kyo,who growled in anger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Attention,class. Attention!"Mr. Kimmoto slammed his hand down onto his desk loudly. "Class,we have a new student. Please welcome Mina Ichigone."he said,and a slightly shy Mina stepped into the classrom. Mr. Kimmoto gave her a welcoming smile. "Hello,Mina."he said,and she froze when she saw how big the class was. She gulped,and her face started to feel hot. Mr. Kimmoto walked over to her,and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to be shy,Mina. But aren't you going to tell us anything about yourself?"he asked her. She looked down at the floor,not saying a word. Mr. Kimmoto sighed. He was about to tell her to just go take a seat,when she spoke quietly.

"Um... My name is Mina Ichigone. I'm a transfer student from..."her voice trailed off. She looked up at the class. "From..."she really didn't want to talk about where she was from. "From far away."she said,and looked back at her feet.

"Oh,come on! Can't you remember the name of your school?"a girls voice asked her from the back of the class. Mina was so emabarrased. Her face turned crimson. All the kids started laughing at her. Mina felt tears prick at her eyes.

"That's enough! If she doesn't want to talk about where she's from,than she doesn't have to!"a male student's voice yelled over the rest of the entire class. Mina looked up. Kyo was standing up.

"K...Kyo?"she said quietly. She was in utter shock that Kyo would do something like that for her.

"Mina,why don't you sit next to Mr. Sohma,over there?"Mr. Kimmoto pointed to Yuki,who looked up from his book. Mina nodded and made he way toward the seat next to Yuki. Yuki smiled brightly as she sat next to him.

Mina stared out the window,her head resting in her hand. It was only her first day,and she was bored to death. Even if she hadn't been cursed,she still never would have liked school.

"Miss Ichigone! Will you please pay attention?"Mr. Kimmoto snapped at Mina. She looked at him.

"Huh? Oh,sorry."she said,looking down at her desk. She heard a few laughs throughout the classroom.

"Now,what is the capitol of-"he started,but the bell rang. He sighed. As everyone started to exit,he looked at Mina. "Mina,a word please?"he stopped her. Mina leaned against a desk. My. Kimmoto took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead.

"Now,I know that one's first day at a new school can be a handful,but please. Try to pay attention next time,okay?"he asked her,and she nodded. "Thank you. You can go,now." he told her,and she walked out of the classroom.

"What was that about?"A blonde girl accompanied by a black-haired girl asked her.

"Huh?"

"Oh,where are my manners? Hi,I'm Tohru's friend,Uo. Nice to meet ya,Mina."she said,and Mina smiled. "Tohru told me and Hanajima about you."Mina tensed,owndering if Tohru had told them about her temper problem. "Yeah. She told us how nice you were. And that you're now living with the Sohma's as well."she said,and Miba relaxed.

"Oh,yeah. Well,Mr. Kimmoto told me that I needed to pay attention more."she told Uo.

"Your electric waves are different,Mina."Hanajima said,and Mina tensed a little once more.

"Hey,Um... where's Tohru,Kyo,and Yuki?"she asked them quickly.

"They're heading home right now. Ugh. School's finally over today. It seemed to last longer than usual,right Hanajima?"Uo said,and Hanajima nodded.

"Well,I'm gonna go find the others."Mina said,and went to find them. As soon as she saw Kyo's orange hair she ran to them. She konked him on the head. "Why the hell didn't you wait up or me?!"she yelled.

"Hey,don't look at me!"Kyo yelled in her face. Bad idea.

"Ahh!!!!"Min yelled and chased Kyo.

"I'm faster!"he said,and Mina caught up to him in blink of an eye. "What the?"he said,and she tripped him. He crashed to the ground.

"You stupid,cat. If you hadn't yelled back then you wouldn't be flat on your face,now would you?"Yuki told him. He turned to Mina.

"I'm sorry about leaving you there,Mina. We had promised we'd go with Tohru to her work. She couldn't waste time,so we thought you'd be able to catch up on your own."he told Mina,buit she crossed her arms and turned away from him with a "humph". "Oh,come on,Mina."Yuki said,putting his hand to his face. "Whould saying "I'm sorry" make you forgive me?" She turned back with an evil grin on her face.

"Nope."she said. She threw a punch at him,but he dodged it. She threw a slower punch and he grabbed her hand. She turned the tables on him. She grabbed his hand with her hand and punched him in the stomach with her other one. Yuki let out an _oof! _and she let him go. "But that might,rat-boy."she said with a smirk. Kyo gaped at her.

"How did you do that?! "Kyo asked her. Mina looked at him.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out!"she said,and stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and got up.

"You guys! We need to hurry,I really can't be late!"Tohru said,and they all ran with her to the big building she worked in. They got there in record time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Okay,guys. I think this is the last chapter for awhile. I might get a chance to type chapter #8,but I'm not sure if I can update the story. But who knows? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody! Chapter 8 is here!!!!! Okay,one more time: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!! So,all you copyright infringment police let me out of my cell!! NOW!!!!!!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at the house hours later. Yuki and Mina had decided to finish their homework while Tohru worked,but Kyo sat on the roof. Now,he had to finish his homework all at once,since it was ten o'clock.

"We told you this would happen,Kyo."Mina said,crossing her arms.

"Shut up!"he yelled at her. Mina rose her hand,wanting to punch him again,but she took a deep breath and lowered it. She huffed.

"You're lucky."Mina growled,and walked up the stairs. She decided to take a hot shower,so she grabbed two towells(one for her hair and the other for her body),went into the bathroom,and laid some clothes to sleep in on the counter. She turned the shower on,and got out of her school clothes. She let the water heat up,and then stepped into the shower. She sighed and pretended that the hot water was rinsing all her troubles away.

After a few minutes,she turned the shower off. She grabbed a towell and put her hair in it. She grabbed the other towell and dried off. She wrapped the towell around her body,and stepped out of the shower. She put on her sleeping shirt. Someone at that moment opened the bathroom door. Mina froze. A man with long,white hair and yellow eyes popped his head in,asking if Yuki was in there. He froze.

"GET OUT OF HERE,YOU FREAK-O!!!!!!!!!!!"everyone heard Mina roar from upstairs. Then they saw Ayame running down the stairs,and a very angry Mina securing her sleeping pants onto her waist running after him.

"Ahh!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought Yuki was in there,not you! And I don't even know who you are!!"Ayame yelled as Mina chased him all around the house.

"I'm MAD!!! That's what I am!!!! You little freak-o,I'm SO going to hurt you!!!"she threatened him. She finally caught up to him after another thirty seconds of chasing him around. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,and threw him through the wall. Shigure sighed.

The towell had already fallen out her Mina's hair.

"Why must everyone destroy my house on a regular basis?"he asked himself,and Mina advanced toward Ayame,who had just gotten up from the small pile of rubble that had buried him. He tried running,but she just tackled him. She began to strangle Ayame much like she did Shigure. Except she was actually trying to _kill_ Ayame. Ayame just made a choking sound.

"Mina!!!"Yuki said,and tackled Mina to the ground before Ayame died from loss of oxygen(A/N: And no,I didn't say _that_ he died,I'm saying Yuki saved him). Mina pushed Yuki off of her,but that just made Haru help Yuki keep her down.

Ayame gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He walked inside,trying to ignore the great amount of cursing towards him coming from the girl's mouth.

Mina had finally calmed down,and she sat up. Yuki and Haru gaped at Mina,surprised by the very 'colorful' language she had just spoken towards Ayame. She huffed as she caught her breath,her eyes showing her anger. She turned away from them.

"Man,Yuki. Your brother's a bigger pervert than Shigure."she huffed,and surprisingly,Yuki started laughing. Then,Haru began laughing as well. Mina eventually gave in and laughed a little,too. Yuki then remembered why Mina was chasing him. He stopped laughing and got up. He ran into the house. Mina sat there staring after him,dumbfounded.

Haru helped her up,and they went inside to find Yuki kicking Ayame out of what was left of Shigure's house. Mina noticed that Ayame was trying to sneak back in through the big hole in the house. She tripped him and towered over him,her arms crossed,glaring deadly daggers at the man. Ayame whimpered and ran off. She turned and saw Yuki staring at her.

"What?"she asked him.

"How is it that you can just give him a deadly glare and he'll run off? Usually Hatori has to make him leave."Yuki said,and Mina smirked.

"I just have that effect of some people."she said,and went back upstairs. She brushed out her hair in the room she was sharing with Tohru. Tohru came in and gave Mina a smile. "Hi,there."Mina said,and kept brushing to make sure no tangles were there.

"Mina,I knew you were strong,but I didn't have a clue that you could do_ that _to someone."she said after a moment of awkard silence. Mina sighed.

"It's not _my_ fault,you know. It's that stupid,crazy,annoying spirit-thing living inside me."she said,and Tohru giggled a bit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey,Mina. I heard you have a nasty temper-problem."one of the Sohma-Fan-Club girls sneered,blocking her from entering the classroom. Mina scowled at them,her temper rising.

"That's right. And if you don't let me in that classrom within the next ten seconds,you're _going_ to witness a Mina Ichigone original blow-out."she told them,and pushed her way into the classroom without giving them time to react. She sat at her desk next to Yuki,who was digging through his schoolbag for something. She felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned and saw the three girls she had just confronted snickering at her.

She turned back around,and tried to pay attention as My. Kimmoto explained what they were doing for the day. Then,she felt another paper hit her in the back of the head. Ugh. She was in no mood to deal with those girls because she was still mad from the night before when she chased Yuki's brother around the house. Another paper hit her. She growled silently. She tried to ignore it. Another paper hit her,then another after another minute or so. Then,another.

She lost it. She stood up and turned around.

"Will you stop that?! I've got enough to worry about without you three annoying little hags throwing papers at me while I'm trying to pay attention!! What did I ever do to you?!! I've only been here not even two days and you're already getting on my last damn nerve!!"she yelled at the girls,who sunk into their seats.

"Miss Ichigone!!"My. Kimmoto said,taken aback by her sudden outburst in the middle of his lesson. Mina looked at the teacher with flaring eyes. "See me outside this classroom!! Now!!"he said,and Mina turned back and gave the three girls deadly glares when they snickered at her. She walked outside into the hallway with the angry teacher.

"What has gotten into you?"he asked Mina,who leaned against the wall.

"Those girls knew that my temper was sensitive,and yet they dared to throw crumpled up papers at me while I was trying to pay attention to your lecture."she told him,not looking at him once. Mr. Kimmoto sighed,and rubbed his forehead. Gods,why did he have to get stuck with the two kids that have the worst anger issues in the school?

"Are you sure it was them?"he asked her,and she nodded.

"You can ask Hanajima. She sits in the row behind them."she told him,and he called her out as well.

"Hanajima,is it true that the three girls Mina was yelling at threw crumpled up papers at her?"Mr. Kimmoto asked her. Hanajima merely nodded. "You can sit down,now."he told the two girls,and they walked back into the classroom.

"You three,come out here."he pointed to the Yuki-Fan-Club girls. They walked out,and Mr. Kimmoto started to talk to them. After a few minutes,the class heard one of them speak out.

"Dentention? All of us get dentention?!"she said,and the class laughed a them when they came back in,and slumped into their seats.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're gonna pay for making us get dentention,Mina!!"the girls told Mina during lunch.

"Yeah,right..."she said,and began to walk away.

"We're not done talking!"the blonde one yelled,and Mina turned back around,her lunch tray in her hands.

"But I am,so get lost."she told them,and walked over to the table Kyo,Tohru,Yuki,Momiji,and Haru sat at.

"Yeah? Well,stay away from Yuki and Kyo! You're not worthy to be near them!!"the shorter one said.

"I'll do whatever I want!"Mina said,and sat in the only open spot. Which happened to be next to Yuki. She noticed that Kyo and Tohru were sitting together,and they were both blushing deep red. "Alright,what's going on?"she asked everyone. Momiji smiled.

"Kyo and Tohru are together!"he told her quietly. Mina smiled.

"Well,it's about time."she said with a satisfied smile,and Tohru blushed a deeper red. Kyo gave Mina a glare,and she returned the favor. She began to eat. From behind her,she felt the three girls glaring at her with jealousy. She finished her lunch slowly,wanting the girls to get as angry as possible.

Then,the ending bell rang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Great,we're running for physical education. And the girls and the boys are running all at the same time. Just _great_..."Kyo said sarcastically. Mina had an idea as they were all headed to P.E. in their P.E. clothes. She looked at Kyo.

"Hey,Kyo."she said with a smile. He looked at her.

"What?"he asked her.

"How about we race?"she asked him,and he smirked.

"Alright. Just don't get too upset when I leave you in the dust."he said,and she smirked as well. Yuki sighed.

"Here we go again..."he said,but he couldn't help but smile. It was really entertaining to watch Mina beat Kyo. They all lined up at the starting point.

"God,it's cold! Why can't we ever run inside?"Uo complained,and Hanajima smiled slightly.

"Well,why didn't you wear sweats if you knew we were running outside?"Hanajima asked her.

"Shut up..."Uo replied.

"One... Two... Three... GO!"a quiet gun fired,letting the students know that they had to start running. Mina and Kyo zoomed past everyone,looking like a blur to the average eye.

"I'm winning again!!"Kyo said,and Mina sped up,passing Kyo. Kyo sped up,passing Mina. They were neck and neck,and Mina noticed something behind the bushes. It had white and black hair... Haru!

"Jump!!"she yelled,and jumped over the rope,and Kyo suddenly knew what she had meant. He jumped just in time,barely missing the rope.

"Aw,man!"they heard Haru yell,and Mina could see the starting line. She sped up even more,but right before she crossed the line,a foot stuck out from another bush,and she tripped. She yelled as she began to fall,and hit the ground hard. She knew that it wasn't Haru that was tripped them. That foot wasn't big enough to be Haru's foot. Mina gasped for breath,having had the wind knocked out of her. She coughed violently. Kyo kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?"he asked her,and she stood up. She clutch her hand to her chest,her lungs feeling like they were going to explode.

She heard laughing in the bushes. She walked over there and saw the three girls laughing. She forgot about the pain in her chest at the moment. She cast a long shadow as she towered over them. They stopped laughing,and gulped as she glared down at them.

The next thing those girls knew they were all flying through the air. They landed in a big puddle. Everyone that was finished laughed at them. She walked over to them.

"I warned you,did I not?"she told them. They stared wide-eyed at her. "I told you that you'd witness one of my blow-outs,had you pushed me too far,did I not?"she asked them again. They cowered at her. She picked the blonde one up by the collar of her shirt,and she saw the blood thirsty look in Mina's eyes.

"Ahh!!! Get away from me,you freak!!"she yelled,and Mina threw her aside. She turned to the to girls,frozen with fear. Mina grunted as the pain in her chest worsened. She picked the two up by the collar of their shirts,one in each of Mina's hands. They saw the same look in her eyes,and freaked out just like the blonde one. She threw them aside as well.

"Next time,you should atleast _try_ and think twice before you get on my last nerves."she said,nad walked away,leaving the three shaking girls on the ground. She got back to Kyo,Yuki,and Tohru.

"You really scared those brats!"Uo said,walking up to them,followed by Hanajima. "I'm a bit jealous. They're just as scared of you as they are of me."Uo said with a sigh. Mina didn't hear a word Uo had said to her.

She clutched her hand to her chest with a gasp. Her racing heartbeat blocked out all other sounds. She wheezed,and as she collapsed to the ground Yuki caught her. She struggled out of his grasp gasping for air,and went to her hands and knees. She felt sick all over,and it worsened as her meal creeped it's way back out of her. She closed her eyes as she felt it come out of her mouth. But when she opened her eyes,she found that it wasn't her meal that came out. It was blood. She could barely hear Yuki calling her name as her mind slipped into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey,guys. Yeah,I know that you'd probably rip all my insides out of me if I killed of the main character,Mina. So,I'm not gonna. I miss you,spell check:S Yeah,I don't own Fruits Basket. Only Mina and Dark Mina.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"God,Mina. Please be okay. Please..."Yuki kept praying Mina was going to be okay. He sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He put his head in his hands. _I knew I shouldn't have let her race that stupid cat_... he thought. Mina was so young,she didn't deserve to die an early death.

"Yuki Sohma?"a man came up to Yuki. He looked up and nodded.

"Yes,that's me."Yuki said.

"It's about Mina."he started. Yuki shot up from the chair.

"What? Is she alright? Where is she?"Yuki shot out all those questions at once.

"She'll be fine. She just put too much strain on her lungs. We just found out she has Asthma."he told him.

"So,it was just a really bad Asthma attack?"Yuki asked him,and the doctor nodded.

"You can go visit her if you want,but don't startle her. She's still in bad condition."he told Yuki,who raced to Mina's hospital room. He opened the door,and saw Mina lying down on the hospital bed they had assigned her. She turned her head,and Yuki noticed a oxygen mask over her mouth. She had many wires on her,and she had needles stuck in her as well. She gave Yuki a weak smile. Yuki alked over to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey,there. How are you feeling?"he asked her. She took in a breath,and let it out slowly.

"I feel... better than earlier. That's for sure."she said. Yuki saw the inhaler on the table next to her.

"So... You have Asthma,now?"he said,and she nodded wearily. She jumped as she heard commotion barely outside her room.

"Hey,I'm Yuki Sohma's cousin! And,I can visit Mina if I want!!"Kyo yelled,and burst into the room. Making Mina jump and begin to cough. Yuki grabbed the inhaler and took off the oxygen mask. Mina grabbed for it,and pushed on the top. She inhaled the medicine,and did it two more times. Yuki replaced the oxygen mask back to Mina's face,and she relaxed a bit.

"Kyo,didn't the doctor tell you not to startle her?"Yuki said,annoyed at his cousin.

"No,he didn't! At first,he wouldn't even let me go in,then I told him who I was,and he let me through."he said,and walked over to Mina. "Hey,sorry about that."he told her,and she smiled weakly. She sat up,with great effort,and Kyo held out a Get-Well Card. Mina's smile great slightly bigger. "It was Tohru's idea. She had everyone sing it,and then insisted on me giving it to you."he told her.

"Thank you."she said after she opened it,and Kyo gave her a smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina came home later,in the evening. Yuki had stayed at the Hospital all day to keep her company. Once she had gotten home,she was surprised to see a small get-well party.

"Surprise!"Momiji said,and Mina laughed as he hugged her.

"Wow! Thanks,everyone!"she said happily. Even Uo-chan and Hanajima were there. Mina yelled as Ayame came up from behind and yelled "surprise!!!". She took out her inhaler,and pressed on the top of it. When she felt better she knocked Ayame upside the head.

"Who the hell invited you?!"she yelled at him as he hit him again.

"I came on my own!! I heard that you were hurt,but I also heard later that you were feeling better and coming back! So I came over here to see you!"he said happily. Mina knocked him on the head again.

"Well,can I ask you for a favor,then?"she asked him. Ayame nodded.

"Of course!!"he said with a smile.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!!!!!"she roared,casting a shadow over him as he fell to the floor in shock. He got up and ran off. Mina smiled and turned back to the party.

"That was hilarious!!!"Haru said,laughing. Mina suddenly remembered something important. Her birthday was tomorrow. And,so was the forth anniversary of when her father died. Mina put that thought away until later. She didn't want to spoil the party.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina sat on the roof,yet again. She had enjoyed the party,but,at midnight,in only four or so hours,it would be not only the day of her birth,but also the day of her father's death. She stared into space. She hadn't even bothered coming up when the sun was setting. She just wanted to be alone,now. She let her tears fall as she thought of what she should do. If she went back to her world to visit her father's grave,her mother might find her. She didn't want that to happen. Her mother would have her locked up in the apartment,and she'd watch her until she agreed to stay there. But,she missed visiting her father's grave. She hadn't in almost four months.

"Mina?"Yuki said. Mina gasped and turned around. Yuki was standing right there. Mina got up,and carefully walked over to him. She felt like whenever he was around,she was safe. She looked up at him. "What's the matter?"he asked her,and she hiccupped.

"Tomorrow. It's my birthday."she started,letting more tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying,if it's your birthday?"he asked her. She sniffed.

"Because,Yuki... It's also the day that my father died."she sobbed. Yuki took Mina's hand,and he pulled hre closer to him. They sat down,and he let her sob in his arms. They stayed the same way for half an hour. Yuki was understanding of Mina's pain. He also had strong feelings for her. Feelings he didn't dare to express. Yet.

"It's okay,Mina. Let it out. Shh..."Yuki comforted Mina. She stopped crying,and he smiled. He felt her steady breath against his neck,realizing she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He picked her up,and jumped down. He carried her into the house,up the stairs,and into the room she shared with Tohru. He set her down on her pallet,crouching next to her,and brushed away the stray hairs from her face. He covered her with her blanket,and looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Then,turned off the light and closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**What's up peoples? Yeah,I know what you're thinking. I lied when I said that I wouldn't be able to update for a few weeks. Wrong! I was just way more creative today than yesterday,okay? I Don't Own Fruits Basket. This is like the tenth time I've said it.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina woke up in the morning,not wating to get up. She knew what day it was,and she dreaded it. She yawned and sat up. She carefully stood up,and grabbed her school clothes. She changed into them,and grabbed her inhaler. She put it inside her schoolbag.

She remembered that she neeed to give her P.E. teacher the note from her doctor. She took it out of the bag and placed it into her pocket. She sat down and brushed her hair. She noticed at Tohru wasn't in her bed. _ That Tohru. She's always the first one up. _she thought as she went downstairs. She saw Yuki sitting down and talking to Tohru. She smiled as she noticed she was treating a bump on his head with ice. Mina tried to stifle a laugh,but a giggle got out anyway. Yuki looked at Mina with a smile.

"How'd you get that bump?"she asked him,and he gave a laugh.

"Stupid me. I tripped on the last few stairs and hit my head on the floor."he said to her,and she giggled again. "Nothing serious. Just a bump."he said again.

After Tohru finished cooking breakfast,everyone was downstairs. Except Haru and Momiji had gone back to the main house. Breakfast went by fast for Mina. She had been thinking only about what she was going to do that sad day.

"Mina,are you alright?"Tohru's question snapped Mina out of her train of thought. She noticed the three teens were now looking at her.

"Yeah... It's just gonna be a sad day for me."she told them. Yuki noticed Mina didn't really want to explain it again.

"Today is her birthday,guys. But... It's also the day her dad died."Tohru and Kyo gasped. "She isn't that happy about,as you can tell."he told them again,and that made Mina laugh a little.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright,Mina. I can see that this note is real." Her P.E. teacher said. "You can go."he told her again,and she walked out.

Mina hoped that no one would try and bother her. Her temper was particularly sensitive because of what had happened to her dad fours years ago. Just when she thought she was in the clear,the three people she REALLY didn't want to see the most right now showed up. The Sohma-Fan-Club girls.

"Mina!"they stopped her from going any further.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"she yelled at them.

"You're getting too close to Yuki! We made a vow to protect him!"the taller one said.

"Yeah? Well,so did I! I'm his friend,and I'll protect him as well!"she said to them.

"From who?"they asked.

"From evil hags like you."Mina said menacingly. They lifted their noses into the air.

"We're not moving until you say you'll keep away from him!"they told her.

"Then you might as well be turned to stone. Because I'm going to be by his side. He was the first friend I made in a long time."she told them,the only thing keeping her from losing her temper was a very thin wall,that was crumbling as she spoke. "Now,I'd much rather not have to drain you three of your blood here in these hallways,or anywhere actually. So,if you know what's best for you,stay away from me."she told them,her voice barely heard by anyone other than the four in the hallway. "This day is a dreadful day to me. I lost someone close to me on this exact day four years ago. Unless you want your fate the same as that unlucky soul's,then I suggest you keep your mouths shut _tight_."she said,bearing the fangs she had just grown in her jaw. The three girls paled,and backed away into the classroom.

Mina walked into the classroom,knowing she was late.

"And where have you been?"My. Kimmoto demanded. The three girls didn't answer him,but Mina turned her head toward him. He saw the fangs seconds before they disappeared,and gulped a bit.

"Dealing with three bratty girls who can't seem to learn to stay away from me."she told him,and walked to her seat next to Yuki. Yuki rested his hand on her shoulder,and she sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki looked out the his bedroom window of the house. Mina was sitting under the same tree staring into space for the last two hours. Nothing he did worked. He couldn't get her to speak to him at all. He sighed and walked downstairs.

"Yuki,what's the matter?"Tohru asked him. Yuki sighed again,and sat down in a chair next to Tohru.

"I'm worried about Mina. As soon as we got back from school she walked over to that tree and sat there. She hasn't spoken a word to any of us. I've tried everything I could think of to get her to speak to me. She just won't speak to anyone. It's... It breaks my heart to see Mina like this."he said,putting his face in his hands. "She's barely moved a muscle since she sat there."he said again.

Tohru walked over to the window,and she noticed that Mina was holding something. She squinted,and realized that it looked like a picture. She gave a quiet gasp. _ A picture! It must be one of her dad! _ Tohru thought,and ran upstairs to her room. She searched through her belongings,and found what she was looking for. She ran outside,and Yuki watched through the window as Tohru approached Mina.

"Happy Birthday,Mina!"Tohru said,trying to cheer up the very quiet and depressed girl. Mina looked up at Tohru. She saw a small box wrapped in shining paper.

She took it from her slowly,and opened it. She opened the box,and saw a picture frame that would fit the picture of her Dad. She looked back up at Tohru,getting up from her spot on the grass. She held up the picture of her Dad to Tohru,who smiled.

"Your father is very handsome!"she said. Mina was too happy for words. She slipped the picture into the frame. It fit into it perfectly. Tohru looked down at the now framed picture. Tears dripped from Mina's eyes onto the glass. Tohru was taken aback when Mina hugged her. After a moment,Tohru hugged her back.

"Thank you... Tohru..."Mina uttered. She sounded as if she hadn't talked at all for two years. But,it was only two hours. Tears swelled in Mina's eyes once more,and they blurred her vision as they came falling down. They let go of eachother and walked back into the house. Yuki ran over to Mina and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried,Mina."he said,holding onto Mina as if he thought she was going to disappear and never return. "Please... Mina. Don't scare me like that."he said,and Mina hugged him back. They heard the door open,and a gasp was heard behind them. They turned and saw a man standing there. Mina felt Yuki shaking,and she looked back at him. There was more fear in his eyes than she'd ever seen.

"A... Akito..."Yuki choked out. As the man stepped closer,Yuki put Mina behind him protectively. Mina stared at the man,who looked somewhat like Yuki. Akito smiled and leaned over Yuki's shoulder,looking at Mina.

"Well,who do we have here?"he asked,and Mina began to shake as well. Akito's smile faded a bit. Mina noticed that Tohru was hiding from Akito. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"he asked her. Mina looked back at Akito. She opened her mouth,but nothing came out. She took a breath,and let it out.

"M... My name is Mina Ichigone."she seemed to have trouble speaking around Akito,too. Akito smiled,and touched his hand gentley to Mina's cheek. She closed her eyes tightly,hoping he wouldn't strike either of them.

"Such a pretty name."he said,and she opened her eyes. He took his hand off of Mina,and took a few steps back. Yuki started shaking violently,and Mina was no different.

In the blink of an eye,Akito had struck Yuki across the face. Hard. Yuki yelled and he fell to the ground. Akito glared down at the rat.

"What do you think you were doing with that girl? I've never even seen her in the Sohma Main House!"Akito yelled at Yuki,and sat up,holding his cheek. "And if she's not part of the Zodiac,than how is it even possible to hug her?"Akito yelled again. He looked over at Mina,who looked right back.

She changed from terrified to angry. He had struck Yuki across the face. A low and dangerous growl erupted from Mina.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him again."she warned Akito. She bared her fangs,and Akito's eyes slightly widened.

"I'm the head of the Sohma Family. I can do whatever I please with them."Akito stated after regaining his composure and some of his confidence.

The evil spirit began to lurk it's way into Mina's mind. She heard it speaking to her; _Mina. Look at that man. He thinks he can strike your precious Yuki and get away with it. You must teach him otherwise. Let me give you some of my power,child. You can't hide forever. For father isn't here to protect you. But,you can still protect Yuki. But,you can only protect him with my help. _Mina tried to ingore it,but she couldn't stand there and let Akito harm Yuki.

"Head of the Sohma Family,or not. _Don't touch Yuki!!!_"she yelled.

Akito punched Mina in the stomach. Mina returned the favor. Akito tackled her,and they both went crashing through the front door. They landed in the front lawn. Akito punched Mina in the mouth. She grabbed his hand as he threw his next punch. She swung him off of her,and threw him against a tree. She stood up,and tok a fighting stance. Akito stood up,after a moment of catching his breath,and threw his fist full-blast at Mina. Mina crossed her arms in front of her face and blocked the punch. She looked to her side,and saw Yuki running toward them.

"Akito! Mina! Stop!"he said,but Akito merely grabbed Yuki's arm and threw him against the tree,just like Mina had done to _him_. She heard Yuki gasp,and she saw him fall limp to the ground,unconscious. The thin wall holding back Mina's fury snapped in two,and she yelled as she threw punch after punch after kick at Akito,hitting him almost every time. She kicked him,and he fell to the ground,coughing loudly and holding his stomach. Akito got to his feet,and picked up a stick next to him. He sunk it as far it he could into the flesh on Mina's arm. She screamed,and kicked Akito away. She grabbed the stick and pulled it out. She dropped it to the ground. She balled her hand into a fist and jumped as hard as she could into the air. She began to fall toward Akito,and focused all of her strength into her hand. She punched him in the face,and once he was back on the ground,looked at her arm. She gasped. She was beginning to transform!

Yuki grunted,and opened his eyes. He almost yelled in shock once his vision came into focus. Akito lay on the ground,unconscious. Mina was standing there,her eyes closed,clutching her arm. He realized that she was bleeding heavily. Then,he witnissed her transformation.

Mina's grasp on her arm tightened,and her light-brown hair grew longer. It slowly turned from it's natural color,to black. Her blue eyes opened,and they turned blood red. She looked down at her hands,and noticed her skin paling to almost white. Her finger nail grew out,sharpening as they grew. They turned as black as her hair,and she felt her fangs grow out painfully. She grew in size,her clothes ripping. The remains flittered to the ground,and she looked over at Yuki. She opened her mouth to try and explain,but her victim's blood spilled out of her mouth. She shut it,and

Kyo,Tohru,and Haru came running outside(Shigure happened to be gone for the time being,along with Momiji who was at the main house.). They saw Akito's state and saw the blood all over the grass. Yuki's knees gave away and he fell to them,still in shock at Mina's true form.

"What was that thing that just run away from here?"Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki collasped completely to the ground,shaking violently.

"Yuki!"Tohru said,rushing to his side. Yuki looked up at them.

"That thing... Was... M-Mina."he choked out. The three teenagers gasped,and Kyo looked down at the grass.

"If most of that blood is hers,than she's going to die out there unless you go find her."Kyo said,and Yuki looked up at his cousin. Haru helped Yuki up.

"Yuki,let's go and find her."Haru said,and Yuki nodded. They ran off into the forest,going at a pace Yuki could keep up with.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_He saw me... He saw this form... He saw it... He saw me... He saw me..._ was all Mina could think as she kept running,dodging trees,jumped over puddles of water,slicing anything that was in her path in half. Luckily,it was only bushes and trees that had just began to grow. _He saw me... I tried so hard not to let it happen,but he still saw me... I can't go back... I can't go back... _she kept thinking, dripping her victims' blood on the ground with every other step she took. She jumped into the air,and landed on a tree. She stopped for a moment before racing on. _He won't want to even hear my name. He'll abandon me like all the others. I can't go back,now... _the horrible thoughts kept racing through her mind. She continued on,not caring about the pain in her lungs.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay,guys. I know someone you are thinking that I ripped off part of Mina's tranformation from Kyo's. But,as of right now,I'm very sick. I don't feel well,and I'm going to change the transformation a bit once I feel a little better. Any suggestions for it? I'm open for any. And I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own Mina,Dark Mina,The evil spirit that's possesing her,and now I own Mina's true form. Also those four girls she attacked in her freshman year,her dad,and her mom. So,HA.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina couldn't run any further. She gasped and collapsed to the ground,her arm still bleeding. She tried to get up,but she couldn't move. She faintly heard two pairs of footsteps running her way. _ Come on... Get up,Mina... Move! Come on... _she thought to herself,but she was only able to move her good arm.

She began wheezing,and she suddenly remembered the look on Yuki's face. Her tears dropped to the ground. She started to move again. She heard the footsteps growing nearer. She got to her hands and knees. The footsteps grew louder,and louder. She found that she couldn't move again. She stayed in that position. She closed her eyes tight,hoping that whoever was following her would go back home. Something collapsed to the ground in their hands and knees next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Min...na..."the figure rasped out. It was Yuki. "Please... stop..."he choked out,and began coughing. He looked up at the beast,no,at Mina. He reached his hand out,and placed it gentley on her arm. Mina shook it away. She got up,but Yuki got up as well. He limped to her,and clutched his grasp to her arm tightly. "Don't... go..."he said weakly. Mina yelled and wover her arm around,trying to get Yuki off of her. She hit him against a tree,then to the ground,then against another tree. He let go,and fell to the ground. He was conscious,but he felt too weak and too hurt to move. She turned to run,but something tackled her to the ground.

Haru stopped her.

"Mina! Stop!"he yelled,trying to get her to calm down. Mina grabbed him and tried to pull him off of her. No such luck for her.

"Leave me!"she yelled,and Haru just tightened his grip.

"Look at Yuki! He's risking his life at this very moment for you! He chased after you,even though he was hurt!"Haru yelled at Mina,who had stopped. She looked over at Yuki. He was trying to stand up. "Yuki! Tell her it doesn't matter! She needs to hear it from you more than anyone else!"Haru yelled to Yuki,who looked up. Yuki stood up,and walked slowly towards Mina. He tried to just crouch down to get closer,but wound up collapsing next to her. He turned his head,and looked at her. Mina pushed Haru off of her. She tried to get up,and Yuki pulled her back down.

"Mina! Please listen to me!"Yuki said,and Mina turned away from him. "Mina... I... I don't care about this. I don't care what your true form is. I care about _you_ Mina. I can accept your true form. I'll accept you no matter what. So will the rest of us... So... So will your friends!"he told her. Mina heard the voice in her head.

_Lying,Mina. They're lying. They're trying to get you to believe them,so then they can expose you to the world. Then,people from all over will be trying to kill you. Leave... Run away... I'll help you... I'll help you contro-- _Mina clutched her head. "NO!!!!!!!"she yelled to the spirit. She got to her knees. "Leave me alone!!!"she yelled,covering her ears.

She felt a sudden and great amount of pain throughout her body. She sat there,shaking. _How dare you!! I control you! You can't say no to me!! _the voice thundered through her head. Mina looked to her side,and saw Yuki on his knees,watching her. Mina shook her head,trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. She yelled at the top of her lungs,and the thoughts stopped. If only for a second,Mina felt at rest. She collapsed to the ground,now back to her human form,her clothes unseen. Yuki got up and took off his jacket. He put it over her,and sat her up. She wrapped it around herself,and Yuki picked her up. Haru stood up,ruubbing the back of his head with a painful expression on his face. They walked back to the Sohma House,Mina in Yuki's arms.

Back at the house,Akito was still unconscious. Tohru had called Hatori over there to get Akito,but he still hadn't arrived. Tohru was pacing around the living room,while Kyo was in the same room,but tried to stay as far away from Akito as possible incase he woke up.

Yuki walked through the front door,carrying Mina,who looked very pale from the loss of blood. Haru noticed Yuki swaying,and immediately took Mina from his arms. Seconds later,Yuki fell to the floor. Haru looked at the unconscious girl in his arms,wondering what would happen to Yuki if she didn't pull through. Haru shook his head,and layed Mina down on the couch. He picked up a blanket,and covered her with it.

Once Hatori arrived,Yuki was awake again. Mina,however,was still unconscious.

"How could that girl do _this_ to Akito?"Hatori asked them,motioning to all the damage on Akito caused by Mina. Haru shook his head.

"She's strong. She has special powers."Haru said,and Yuki finished the sentence.

"She's possesed by a very angry spirit. No one knows why it's angry,but it causes Mina to hurt people."he said as Hatori finished bandaging up one of Akito's wounds.

"Er..."Mina stirred,and all eyes were on her. She opened hey eyes slowly,and the first one she was once her vision came into focus was...

"Yuki!!!!"she yelled,and got up. She flew into Yuki's arm instantly. Hatori was very confused. Haru saw the confused look on Hatori's face,and he tried to explain it to him.

"Mina's from a different world. In her world,we're just a book. The curse doesn't take affect on her because of that. If someone from another dimension came here,and let's say it was a man who became friends with one of the women from the Zodiac. If they hugged,she wouldn't transform."Haru tried his best to make it sound as clear as possible to Hatori.

"And the reason Akito had attacked them was because he saw Yuki and Mina hugging. Well,he attacked Yuki first,then Mina went all protective,and Akito hurt Yuki again,so she lost it."Kyo said from the other side of the room.

"So,basically,she has inhuman strength because of a evil spirit,et's angry easily,and is very protective to the people she cares for?"Hatori said.

"Kind of."Mina said quietly. "I've lost my temper at Shigure a few times,Haru once,and Ayame twice,and Kyo alot."she said,giggling a bit. At this information,Hatori laughed a bit. "And now,Akito. And it was worse than the rest of them."she said,this time not even cracking half of a smile.

"Hatori,can you please take a look at Mina,too? Akito stabbed her in the arm,by what it looks like. She's never this pale,either. She lost alot of blood."Yuki told Hatori,who sighed.

"Yuki,I-"he started,but Yuki interupted him.

"I know,Hatori. But,please? I don't think she'll make it to the hospital."Yuki told him. Hatori thought about it for a moment,then gave another soft sigh.

"Alright."he said,and started to treat Akito again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina with Yuki and Tohru in the hallways. She was ashamed to have people she her arm in a sling. But,she had to wear it. They came across the sSohma Fan-Club girls yet again. Yuki put his arm around Mina's shoulders and told Tohru to go inside.

"We'll be there in a second."he said again,so Tohru nodded and walked into the classroom.

"And what do you three want?"Mina asked them,and they stuck their noses into the air. Mina raised her eyebrow.

"We warned you not to become close to Prince Yuki."the first one of them said,and Mina scoffed.

"I don't have time for this."she said,and began to walk into the classroom. They grabbed her schoolbag from her. She turned around. "Give that back to me!"she told them,and they laughed.

"What are _you_ going to do about it? Incase you forgot,your arm is in a sling."the second on reminded Mina.

"Give it back!!!"Mina yelled. They began going through it,and they pulled out a picture with a wood frame around it.

"Who's this?"they asked her,showing her the picture,and Mina gasped.

"That's my only picture of my Dad!"she yelled,and grabbed for it. They kept it out of her reach,and they laughed.

"Why do you have a picture of your dad with you? Don't you see him often? Or did he abandon you?"they asked her,and Mina felt her anger boiling over. She stepped forward,and punched each of them,all in the jaw,but at diferent spots. "Ow!!"they said,and Mina cast a shadow over them.

"My dad loved me. He protected me! He died four years ago to keep me alive!!!"she yelled at them,tears falling down her cheeks. "How dare you say something like that! You don't know me!!"she yelled at them. The girls got up,and one of them dropped the picture to the ground. The glass shattered at Mina's feet.

"Oops."the taller one said in a mocking tone. "Did _I_ do that?"she said again,and they laughed. Mina lost part of her control. She ripped the sling off of her arm,and took a fighting stance. Yuki stepped forward to stop Mina from harming them,but Mina beat him to the punch. Literally. She punched each of the girls in their stomach. They gasped for breath. They stood back up,and Mina put out her hand in front of her. She summoned a force that she didn't know she could use,and it knocked the girls off their feet,sending them flying through the air by atleast nine feet before they hit the ground. The girls cried out and gasped for breath. Mina clutched her arm,knowing that she shouldn't have taken the sling off. She looked behind her,and Yuki was standing there,not really sure what was going on. She stepped toward him,and suddenly felt weak. She fell into his embrace,her tears falling to the floor.

Yuki sat Mina on the floor,and he knelt down beside her. She picked up her father's picture,and she took an extra sling from her bag. She fixed it so that it kept her arm still for the most part,and she stood up. She wrapped the torn sling around the picture of her dad,so that glass wouldn't get everywhere in her schoolbag. They got up and walked into the classroom. Mr. Kimmoto gave them a 'where-have-you-been-I-demand-to-know' look. Mina rolled her eyes.

"I think you might want to be more intrested in the well-being of the three _other_ students that now lay unconscious in the halls."she told him,and Yuki's eyes widened at this statement. He hadn't heard her say anything like _that_ to the teacher before. Mr. Kimmoto ran into the hall,and yelled in shock. He came back into the classroom,and looked at Mina.

"What did you do?"he asked her,and she sighed.

"Really,do have to make it such a big fuss?"she asked him,and the class laughed a bit. "I only gave them what they had coming. They wouldn't leave me alone,and now they payed the price."she told him simply. "I would've done much worse,but I'm in no condition for that."she said again.

"You're in no condition to even do that to them!"he said,and pointed outside. "How did you?"he asked.

"I have my ways."she said,and he walked over to her.

"To the principal's office. Now!"he said,and Mina grabbed her schoolbag.

"Whatever."she said,and walked out of the room. Mr. Kimmoto followed her out the door to make sure she was going to right way. But then,she ran.

"Hey!"he yelled,and ran after her. Mina opened the doors to the school,and jumped into the shade of a tree. She jumped from brach to brach until she was high enough. She took a deep breath,and let it out. She jumped as hard as she could,and landed gracefully on the roof. She peeked down and saw Mr. Kimmoto walking back into the school buliding. She laughed.

"Hey! How'd you get up here?"Mina jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice. She turned around.

"I knocked those three Sohma-Fan-Club girls out and My. Kimmoto told me to go to the principal's office. I ditched and came out here."she told him,and Kyo laughed.

"You ditched? Mam,those girls must have done somethign really bad to make you knock them out!"he said,and Mina opened her schoolbag. She unwrapped her father's picture,the broken glass cutting her hand. She held back a yell,and watched the blood drip from her hand. She showed Kyo what the girls did to the picture,and she tore a part of her fabric from her shirt. She wrapped in on the cut on her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey,guys... I'd still like some ideas for Mina's transformation... And,this will be the last chapter I write for a few weeks. Definitely. I'll try to update when I can,so check up every once in while,okay? Good.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mina,I still can't belive you ditched school three weeks ago!"Haru laughed as the whole group walked home from school. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Well,that Mr. Kimmoto was getting on my last nerve. And I didn't want to lose it completely in front of our principle,now did I?"she asked them,and they agreed to that statement.

"Hey,everybody! I've got some good news!"Momiji exclaimed. They all looked at him. "My dad says that we can all go for a trip! He's paying for it!"Momiji said again.

"A trip? Where?"Mina asked.

"Well,since it's now Spring Break,we all can go to the beach!"Momiji said again,and Mina looked excited.

"Momiji,no I couldn't accept it! Not after when you took us to the spas that while ago!"Tohru said frantically.

"Awww!! Pleeeeease Tohruuuuu??"he asked her. "Mina's gonna go,right?"Momiji grabbed Mina's good arm. Her hurt arm didn't require a sling,but it still needed to be re-bandaged constantly. Mina looked over at him,and she nodded with a smile. "See? Will you pleeeeease come with us?"he asked her again.

"Well,I know that I'd like to go and relax."Haru said,and Momiji smiled.

"I'll go,Momiji."Yuki said. Kyo felt like they were all looking at him. He looked over towards them,and indeed they were.

"What? Oh,okay! I'll go..."he said reluctantly.

"Well,if everyone else is going... Okay!"Tohru said,and Momiji cheered. Mina looked at Tohru.

"Hey,Tohru. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"she asked her. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to!"she said,and Mina smiled as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So,Mina. What do you want to look for?"Tohru asked as they walked through the mall. They recieved some whistles and yells from alot of guys. Mina gave them all deadly glares.

"I was thinking that we'd go shopping for some swimsuits."she said,and Tohru looked at her funny.

"We?"she asked.

"Yup. I'm gonna buy you one,too. Depending on how expensive,though. I'm limited on money."she said.

"But,I brought money,too! I'll buy my own! You don't need to buy one for me,Mina!"she said,and Mina sighed.

"Okay,okay! God,I was trying to be nice."she said. As a few teenage boys walked by,Mina felt something brush against her rear. She turned around,and grabbed the guy's arm. "You pervert!!!"she yelled and threw him ten feet away. He landed in the wishing fountain. People started laughing at him.

Tohru and Mina had stopped walking. She turned to all the other guys. "That same thing _will_ happen to all you perverts if you touch me or my friend again!!!"she roared at them,and they shrunk away from her. She turned and took Tohru into a store selling summer/spring clothes.

"Mina,look at this one!"Tohru said,and held up a white one-piece bathing suit.

"I hope you're saying it's for _you."_she said,and Tohru sighed. Mina picked one up,it was a black two-peice bathing suit with a red cat on it. She showed it to Tohru.

"What? That?! No,I couldn't! It's too revealing!"she said shaking her head wildly.

"Oh,come on,Tohru,atleast try it on!"Mina said,shoving it into Tohru's hands and then pushing her into a vacant changing room. Tohru came out a few minutes later.

"See,Tohru? You look so pretty in it!"she said,and Tohru blushed a bit.

"You think so?"she asked her,and Mina rolled her eyes.

"I just said it,didn't I?"Mina said.

"Alright,if I buy this one,I get to pick out yours. Deal?"Tohru said,and Mina sighed.

"Oh,alright."she said,and Tohru went back into the changing room and got into her regular clothes. After that,she bought the two-peice Mina had chosen.

"Here! This one!"Tohru showed Mina a purple two-peice bathing suit with a dark-gray mouse on it,after searching half the store for one that she thought Mina would like. Mina went into the changing room and came out. "You look really good in it!"she said,and Mina blushed. She changed back into her regular clothes and bought the bathing suit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yay! You're back!! Hury and pack because we're leaving tonight!"Momiji said as soon as they walked through the door.

"WHAT?!"Mina and Tohru yelled and looked at the clock. It was a little after four-thirty. "When tonight are we leaving?"Tohru asked.

"Five-thirty!"Momiji said,and the two girls ran upstairs with their bags.

After thirty minutes of packing,the two girls came downstairs with one bag per person.

"My dad says that he's paying for the gas milage of the van and for our meals!"Momiji told them,and they smiled. "Hey,what were in the bags you brought home?"Momiji asked them.

"Our new swim suits."Mina said. Tohru nodded. They ate dinner. Then,after Mina argued with Kyo,Kyo agrued with Yuki,and Mina hit Kyo for agruing with Yuki,and Haru and Momiji watched,the van got there.

"Come on,guys!"Tohru said as they walked to the car. Once everyone was in,Momiji told them that the drive was going to be three hours.

"WHAT?! You've GOT to be kidding me!!!"Kyo yelled,and they took off for the hotel,that was just five minutes away from the beach by car.

Kyo and Mina still weren't getting along very well even half-way through. Mina was trying to take a nap,but Kyo decided to pester her.

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!!!!"she yelled,and punched him on the jaw. She turned away from him,and right when she began to fall asleep,Kyo slicked her on the ear. She grabbed his hand and growled at him. She twisted his arm around to his back.

"Okay,okay!! I give!"he said,and she let him go. Yuki put his arm around Mina's shoulders,and she leaned against him. She drifted to sleep,feeling safe next to him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_This_ is where we're staying?!"they all gasped as they opened the door to the hotel room. Mina gaped at the giant room.

"This is the suite. There are two rooms in the suite. A regular bedroom,and this living room. There are two bathrooms,and a kitchen. The two couches are pull-outs,so there's already two beds in here."the bell-boy told them,and handed each of them a key to the suite. "I hope you enjoy your visit."he told them again,and closed the door behind him as he left.

"I call the futon!!"Mina and Kyo said in unision,and they glared at eachother.

"I want the futon!"Mina said,and Kyo growled.

"No way! I'm not sleeping in the same room as that rat!"He said,and Mina growled at him in return.

"Well,I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!"she said,and Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Whatever! God!"he said,and took his bag into the bedroom and slammed the door. Mina smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"But I wanna stay out here,toooo!!"Momiji whined to Haru,who sighed.

"Let Momiji stay out here! Tohru and I are out here,and we'd like the company."Mina said,and Haru put his hands up in defense.

"Okay,okay!"he said,and put his bag in the bedroom. Yuki gave Mina a smile and put his bag into the bedroom.

"Yay!!!"Momiji jumped onto Mina and hugged her. She hugged him back. After everyone got settled in where they were going to sleep,it was nine o'clock at night.

Momiji wound up sleeping with Tohru on the pull-out bed on the couch,and Mina slept on the futon. Mina woke up and looked at her watch. It read _one thirty-two_. She yawned,and turned over. She closed her eyes,but couldn't fall back asleep. She rolled over,and accidentally fell off of the matress. She hit the floor with a _thump_,and groaned in pain. She sat up and rubbed her head. Yuki came out,wondering what the noise was. He saw Mina on the floor,and went to her side.

"Are you okay?"he asked her quietly. She nodded and got up. She sat down on the futon again,and Yuki sat next to her. "You sure?"he asked,and she nodded.

"Um,is it okay if you could stay here for a few minutes? I can't get back to sleep."Mina said,and Yuki nodded with a small smile. They sat there for a few minutes,talking quietly to eachother to keep awake. Mina noticed Yuki was shivering slightly. She gave him a bit of the covers. They eventually both dozed off,in eachother's arms.

"Hey,you two lovebirds! Get up!"Momiji said,shaking them awake. Yuki and Mina opened their eyes,and saw the four people staring at them. Yuki blushed,and Mina turned scarlet red. Mina got up went into the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water,and dried off. She came back out and Haru was saying something to Yuki. Which made Yuki punch him in embarassment and anger. Mina walked over to everyone.

"So,what are we doing today?"Mina asked them,after looking at the clock. It was a little past eleven forty-five

"Well,we just ordered lunch. We all woke up really late so we missed breakfast today. Lunch should be here in thirty minutes,and then we'll head out to the beach. Does that sound good?"Tohru said,and they all nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They waited fifteen minutes after they ate before they headed to the beach. Mina and Tohru deided to make the swimswuits a surprise for the rest of the boys until they got to the beach. So,after they got into the swimsuits,they put some shorts and t-shirts on over them.

"Yay,we're finally going to the beach!!"Momiji said,and Tohru gave him a smile. The van stopped,and they saw many people out. Swimming,tanning,whatever. There were little kids running around everywhere. Momiji ran to the water as soon as everyone was out of the van and had what they needed,and jumped in.

Yuki told the driver when to come back,and the man drove off. Tohru and Mina walked over to a sunny spot,and laid down their towells. They put up an umbrella. Kyo put his towell down a few feet away from the girls,and Yuki set his towell down near them. Haru set his towell down a few feet away. He sat down and laughed as Momiji came running back.

"Cold! Cold!"he yelled,and grabbed his towell. He laid it down in the sun and sat down,warming up. Yuki looked back over at the girls,and his eyes widened as he saw them in their swimsuits. He felt the color rush to his face. Mina put sun lotion on her skin,and rubbed it in. She laid back down and let the sun warm her body.

"Hey,Momiji. Let's go put our feet in the wet sand!"Tohru said,and Momiji chered and followed her to the shore. Yuki heard Mina laughing,which made him smile. He liked it when she laughed. She got up and put her sandals on.

"Where are you going?"he asked her,and she turned to him. He noticed the design on her swimsuit,and smiled. "Let me guess,Tohru picked it out for you?"he said,and Mina nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to go to the dock. It's been ten years since I went to a beach."she said,and Yuki got up.

"Can I go with you?"he asked her,and she nodded. They walked over to the dock,and sat down. Mina looked dreamily at the shining water,watching as the birds flew overhead of the people swimming. Yuki got up. "Are you thirsty?"he asked Mina,who smiled and nodded. "I'll go get some water."he said,and walked over to the spot on the beach where they placed the cooler. He took out two water bottles,and walked back. He overheard some boys talking about Mina.

"I dare you to go over and sit next to her,then push her into the water."the slightly taller one said.

_"_Okay."the shorter one said,and began to walk over to Mina. Yuki quickened his pace. He heard what he was saying to Mina.

"Hey,cutie. How about we go talk a walk?"he asked,and Mina scooted slightly away from him. "Don't be like that,babe. Come on,walk with me."he said,and he put his arm around her waist. Mina slapped him and stood up. The boy stood up as well,holding his cheek. He grabbed her arm,about to push her off dock. Yuki cleared his throat behind him. The boy turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?"he asked the boy,who let go of Mina's arm. Mina walked over to Yuki,who protectively put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him,and Yuki glared at him. He dropped the water bottles down next to him.

"Oh,sorry,man."the boy said,and Yuki pushed him off of the dock. They heard a splash and walked away,Mina carrying the water bottles.

"Mina,did that guy do anything to you?"he asked her,his worry showing in his eyes.

"All he did was grab me by my waist."she said,looking down at the ground. Yuki threw the water bottles onto his towell,and he led her to the water,and he released her from his embrace. Mina smiled and waded into the water to her waist,and let her body get used to it. She submerged herself into the water,and came back up. She looked around,but she didn't see Yuki. She yelped as something pulled her underneath the surface. She came back up and saw Yuki laughing. She scowled at him. She swam towards him,and his eyes widened. He swam away,but she caught up to him anyway. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her close to him. Mina struglled to get out of his grasp,but failed.

"No fair!"she laughed,and Yuki laughed as well. Yuki kicked his legs as he swam them out farther. He released Mina from his grip and they swam in the cool ocean water. Mina felt as if she was flying underwater. Yuki watched Mina as she gracefully performed a butterfly stroke. He went underwater,and quietly came up behind Mina. He grabbed her and tickled her. She laughed and tried to push him away,but that only encouraged him to embrace her again. She gave in and they swam closer to the shore. Yuki submerged himself under the water,letting it cool off his skin. He came back up ,and looked for Mina. He didn't see her.

"Yuki!"Mina yelled,and Yuki turned around. There she was. He gasped. She was riding a dolphin! It took her under the water,and came back up. She got off and swam toward Yuki. "That was so cool!!"she said,laughing. The dolphin sqeaked,and went back under the water. Yuki laughed as well.

"Looks like you were having fun!"he said,and they swam back to the shore. They walked over to their spot,and sat on their towells.

"That was a nice swim. I haven't gone swimming at a beach for awhile,and I have to say,it _was_ fun."Mina said with a bright smile. Yuki scooted next to her,and put his arm around her waist. Kyo and Haru were racing eachother in the water,and Tohru and Momiji were eating at the snack bar. Mina looked at Yuki,and she pressed her lips to his. Yuki was taken aback at first,but he kissed her back anyway. Yuki put his hand on her cheek,and they broke apart. Yuki's face turned red,and Mina's face was scarlet.

"I... I love you,Mina."Yuki got out after a moment of awkard silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Alright!! I've got some time to write this chapter!!! does the i'm-so-happy-i'm-home-alone dance Uh... back to business. Yeah,thx to _Kama-san _for giving me the idea for Mina's new transformation. hands _Kama-san _a basket of cupcakes Please R&R:) And yeah,I snuck onto the computer. Hehehe. laughs evilly_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ow,ow,owwww!!!"Momiji said as Tohru put ointment on his back. Almost his entire body was red,from a very nasty sunburn.

"Well,you should have put sun lotion on!"Mina said as she helped Tohru.

"Sorryyyy!!!"Momjij said,and Kyo sighed.

"Will you shut..."he started,then he calmed down a bit. "Will you _please _be quiet,Momiji?"he said through gritted teeth,seeming to have trouble saying the word 'please'.

"There,all finished!"Tohru said,and Momiji sat up.

"Don't move around too much,okay?"Mina told him,and he nodded. Mina looked at the bandages on her arm. She noticed they were starting to come off. She sighed and began to unwrap them,having slight difficulty. Yuki went over to her,and helped her take them off. Mina winced as the bandages exposed her wound to the air. She got some more,and wrapped them around her arm quickly,with Yuki's help yet again. She smiled at him,and he smiled back. "Thanks,Yuki."she said,and he touched the side of her arm that was wrapped in bandages.

"I wish I could've stopped him."Yuki said,and Mina grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"It's not your fault."she said,and let his hand go. "So,what's for dinner?"she asked,and they all shrugged.

"We can order whatever. Let's look at the options."Haru said,and they each took a menu from the table. They decided to share a big plate of sushi,and get hot tea to go with it. They heard someone knock on the door half an hour later,and Momiji opened it.

"Hello,I'm Rei! I'm here to deliver a order of sushi and hot tea,was that you all who wanted it?"a woman asked,and they nodded. She set the plate down on a table she unfolded for them. She set six teacups on the table,and poured hot tea into them. She left the teapot with them incase they wanted more,and shut the door behind her as she left. The six teenagers sat down,and ate.

They finished eating after almost an hour,and turned on the television. It was five thirty-six at that time.

"Let's watch a movie!!!"Momiji said,and they flipped through the channels. They found the channel that allowed them to pick which movie they wanted to watch.

"We're NOT watching another scary movie!!"Mina said,crossing her arms. Tohru agreed with Mina,and Haru sighed.

"You guys are _so boring_..."he said,and Mina hit him on the head,closing her eyes.

"And _you're_ a pain in the butt."she said,and everyone else laughed. They decided to watch a comedy movie,but there was onyl few things in there that were funny. Momiji leaned back half-way through it and started snoring. Mina smiled and picked him up. She laid him down on the pull-out couch and covered him with a blanket. She brushed a few stray hairs from his face,and sat back down next to Yuki. The movie continued until a few minutes after nine o'clock,and then everyone went to bed.

Mina laid on the futon,Tohru wanting to sleep there that night as well. Tohru had said that her back was slightly aching because the matress from the couch wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Mina laid there for an hour,not even starting to fall asleep. She sat up,and saw Tohru sleeping peacefully. She heard Momiji stir in his sleep,and she heard him whine a bit. She realized he was having a bad dream. She crept silently over to the couch,and sat next to him. She shushed him quietly,resting her hand gentley on his cheek. He calmed down a bit,and she hummed a soft and quiet tune to him. Momiji's face relaxed,and he smiled as he went back to a peaceful sleep. She felt a sudden compassion for the boy. He was only a few years younger than her,but he looked much younger than _that. _She took her hand from his cheek,and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She stood up,and almost let out a cry of surprise when she saw Yuki standing there. He smiled at her warmly.

"You're really something,you know that?"he whispered,and Mina giggled. They sat down on the floor together. "You acted so sweet. Like a mother should. You acted with a sense of compassion towards him."he continued with the same soft voice,and Mina smiled.

"I just get that way when there's a kid around who needs to be comforted. Who needs compassion from an older figure."she whispered back,and Yuki put his arm around her shoulders. "Momiji was having a bad dream,and I don't like the to hear him sound so..."she looked for the word she wanted. "So... sad."she said quietly. "I mean,he always seems so happy. I hate to hear him like that."she continued as well. Yuki kissed her on the forehead. She cuddled closer to him,and felt herself falling into a relaxing sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mina,wake up."Yuki shook Mina awake. She opened her eyes and smelled food in the room. She yawned and stretched her arms out to their fullest length,and she stood up.

"What is it?"she asked stupidly.

"The food's here. We're all going out in a couple of hours,so we need to eat."he told her and she rubbed her eyes. She walked over to the table and sat down. She looked down at the food,not having much of an apetite. She mostly just played with it,and ate little of it.

"Mina,is there something wrong?"a concerned voice brought Mina back to reality. She looked to her left,and saw Tohru looking at her with worry.

"Oh,I'm fine. Don't worry about me,Tohru."she said wearily. She took another bite of her food,but couldn't bring herself to swallow it. She stood up,and spit it out into her naokin. She threw it away,and she went back to her seat.

"Mina,are you sure?"Yuki asked,and Mina nodded.

"I'm just not very hungry,that's all."she said,pushing her food around on her plate.

"Mina,don't lie to us. What's wrong?"Kyo said,and Mina shook her head.

"I said I'm fine. If there was anything wrong,then I'd tell you!"she said to Kyo,slamming her fist down on the table.

"Alright,Mina."Yuki said,placing his hand on her shoulder. "We believe you. But,you have to promise to come to one of us if you begin to feel sick."the tone in his voice was final,so Mina nodded.

After waiting thrity minutes,the six teens went to the beach again. Mina felt slightly better,but Yuki kept a close watch on her while she floated in the water. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Yuki waded into the water,still watching Mina. She yelped,and Yuki swam over to her.

"What is it?"he asked,and Mina's face was twisted in pain.

"I think a crab pinched my foot."she said,and Yuki helped her to the shallow water. She took her foot out,and sure enough,a VERY small crab was clinging it's claw to the side of her foot. Yuki swatted it,and it let go. It fell into the water with a small _plop!_ and Yuki helped Mina to their spot on the beach. He examined where the crab had clung to her foot,and got out some ointment. He also got out a bandage wrap. Mina winced as Yuki put the ointment on her small wound,and he wrapped it in the bandage. She smiled.

"Thanks."she said,and Yuki smiled back.

"No problem."he said,and she got back up. "Where are you going?"he asked her. She gave him a small smile.

"I want to go back in the water."she said,and Yuki got up. "Yuki,you don't need to go in there just to make sure I'm safe."she said,and Yuki shook his head.

"I want to go back as well."he said,and they walked to the shore. Mina suddenly felt light-headed,but she shook it off. She waded into the water,and Yuki followed suit. She submerged herself into the water,trying to cool down her face. She came back up after a few seconds,and wiped the wet hair from in front of her eyes. She saw Yuki staring at her.

"What?"she asked him,and he blinked. Then,his face turned pink.

"Oh,um... Nothing."he said,looking away. Mina felt dizzy again. She gave a small gasp,and went down face-first into the water. She began to slowly sink,water filling her lungs. Yuki gasped and went down after her. He saw her,and grabbed for her hand. He barely touched it,but he got a better grip and pulled her towards him. He swam back up the surface,and gasped for breath. He swam her to the shore,and put her down on her back. Mina opened her eyes and coughed loudly. She spit out most of the water she had inhaled,and slipped into unconsciousness. Yuki shook her,but she didn't wake.

"Mina!"he said,and began to panic. He heard whistles blow,and looked up. He saw two lifeguards running towards them.

"What happened to her?"one of them asked,and Yuki looked back down at Mina.

"I don't know. One minute,she was talking to me,and the next,she went down face-first into the water. I got her back to shore,but when she woke up,she passed out again."Yuki said,and the other lifegaurd checked her pulse.

"She's breathing, but her heartbeat is too slow. Come on,get her to the medical center!"he yelled,blowing his whistle. Yuki got up,and the first lifeguard picked her up. "I think you might want to come with us."the second one told Yuki,who followed them to the small shack,and Kyo,Tohru,Momiji,and Haru came running after them.

"Dude,what happened to her?"Haru asked as they continued to run.

"I don't know! She just went face-down into the water!"Yuki said,and the lifeguards let them into the small room. Mina suddenly opened her eyes,gasping for breath. She frantically kicked her legs,and hit at the lifeguard holding her,and she fell to the floor. She wheezed,and turned to Yuki.

"My... Inhaler..."she choked out,and Yuki dashed out of the shack immediately. He searched for the spot they picked,and found it. He went through the bag Mina had brought,and found her inhaler. He ran back into the shack,and tossed it to Mina. She grabbed it and put the opening in her mouth. She pressed the top of it,inhaling deeply. She repeated it a few more times,before coughing. Yuki rushed to her side. She looked up,and saw the many faces staring down at her. She looked to the two new faces,the lifeguards. They bent down next to her,and the first one checked her pulse again.

"Her heartrate is getting back to normal."he said,and Yuki sighed in relief. "I think it might have been an Asthma Attack,but I'm not sure."he said again. The other lifeguard was examining the bandages on both her arm,and the new one of her foot.

"Hey,Mina. What happened to your foot?"Momiji asked.

"A stupid... crab pinched me... and it hurt."she said,her voice weak.

"What happened to your arm?"the second lifeguard asked,and tried to take the bandage off. Mina pulled her arm out of his reach,and hit his hand. "Ow!"he said,and gave Mina a slight glare.

"If you don't mind,I'd rather not say."she snapped,her breathing going back to normal as well.

"But we'd like to know."he argued.

"_You'd_ like to know,but _I'd_ like to keep it to myself."she said,and she started to stand up. She slipped and Yuki helped her up.

"Well,you seem to be in good condition,now."the first lifeguard added quickly,before the other one could say anything more. Mina gave him a small smile,and they walked out of the small room. Once the group was far away enough,Yuki turned to Mina.

"Mina,I thought I told you to tell us if you were feeling sick."he said,and Mina looked at him.

"Hey,it surprised me as much as it did you,okay?"she snapped,crossing her arms. Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry,Mina. But,I worry about you. You know that."he told her,and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,yeah. I know you do. But,it gets annoying sometimes. You're being just a_ little _over protective."she said,and Yuki chuckled.

"I do it because I care."he said,and Mina gave in and gave him a smile.

"I know..."she said quietly,after a moment of silence. She sat down on her towell,and let the sun warm her body. She drifted off to sleep. She suddenly woke up,not remembering the dream she had. She sat up,and wiped the sand off of her arm.

"Hey,sleepy head."Yuki said,and she looked over at him. She yawned and smiled.

"What time is it?"she asked,and Yuki grabbed his watch from his bag.

"It's nearly four."he said,and she stretched. She noticed that the rest of the group was packing their things into their bags. She stood up,and did the same. She and Yuki followed them to the van,and they got in.

"Man,today was fun!"Momiji said,and Tohru agreed. "Well,except for the part where Mina almost drowned."he added,and Mina huffed. Yuki placed his hand on hers,and she stuck her tongue out at him. Yuki laughed a bit,and Mina smiled. Kyo and Tohru held hands,and Kyo blushed when Tohru kissed him on the cheek. Mina had to try really hard not to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I have more extra time on my hands than I thought I did!! Here's chapter 14!! Suuurrre I own Fuits Basket... Suuurrre I do. Suuurrre... Not. Ok,no more weirdness...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't belive you forgot to tell us it was only for two days,Momiji!"Kyo said to Momjij as they rode home in the van,all of their things packed away. He hit Momiji on the back of the head.

"Waahhhhhhh. Yukiii,Kyo hit me again!"Momiji yelled,and Mina hit Kyo on the head.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!"she yelled,and Kyo stuck his tongue out at her. She growled,and he backed off.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I was just having so much fun there!!!"Momiji said,and Kyo rolled his eyes. The rest of the way home wasn't very pleasant for them. The driver seemed irritaed by the kids constant arguments,because as soon as they got out of their car with all of their belonginds and out of the way,he drove off very fast.

" Shigure,we're home!"Momiji yelled as they opened the door. Shigure walked out of the living room with a smile on his face.

"Hello,there! Did you guys have fun?"he asked as they all walked in.

"Yeah! We had alot of fun!"Momiji said,and Tohru smiled.

"Well,what did you all do?"he asked everyone after they bad put their bags away in their rooms.

"We got to stay in the hotel suite,and we went to the beach! I got a sunburn,but that's okay because it feels better! Mina had an asthma attack while in the water and-"Mina and Yuki covered Momiji's mouth.

"Wait a minute. Mina,you had an asthma attack while swimming at the beach?"Shigure asked her. Mina sighed,and let go of Momiji.

"Yeah,and I have no idea what had caused it."she said,and Shigure started laughing. She growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him up and off of the floor. "Is it funny? Is it so funny that I almost died?!"she yelled,and he stopped laughing. She dropped him to the floor. Shigure rubbed his throat.

"Sorry,Mina."he said,and got up. He turned toward Kyo and Tohru,who were still holding hands. "And? What did _you two _do?"he asked them,and Kyo growled. He and Mina punched Shigure in the face,sending him flying backwards five feet. He landed on the couch(unfortunately),and rubbed the side of his face.

"You're such a freaking pervert!!"Kyo and Mina yelled at the same time,and they looked at eachother.

"Guys,don't hurt him!"Tohru said frnatically,trying to calm down her two hot-headed friends. Shugure stood up,and escaped while he had the chance.

"Guys,what was Shigure talking about?"Momiji asked,and everyone's faces fell.

"You've got to be kidding me..."Haru said,putting his face in his hands.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The hours passed durinf Spring Break. Then,the hours turned into days,which turned into weeks. Eevryone seemed so bored at the Sohma house,and they were glad to go back to school. Haru,Kyo,Tohru,and Momiji found out about Yuki and Mina being together. Although they never said it was official,they admitted to having feelings for eachother.

"Hello,Prince Yuki!"the same three wacky girls called the Sohma Fan Club said to Yuki. He gave them a small smile and continued on,putting his arm around Mina's shoulders. Mina just ignored them. She was surprised when the three girls didn't bother her so far during the school day. As the group sat and ate lunch,Mina yelped when a peice of food hit her in the face. She wiped it off,and looked around the big room. She saw the three girls laughing,one of them holding a bit of food in her hand. Mina grabbed a bit of her food,and she threw it at them. It hit the blonde one,and she yelled in surprise. Immediately after Mibe threw the food,she sat down and took a few bites of her food. She pretneded like she didn't do anything. Yuki noticed her throw food,and he nudged her.

"Mina,don't do anything to get you into more trouble at this school."he murmurred,and she rolled her eyes. She gasped as a peice of food hit Yuki,and she heard the three girls yell in surprise. She glared over at them.

"I told you not to throw anything! You know that you have bad aim!"the taller one swatted the blonde one on the back of the head. Yuki wiped the food off of him,and the whole room erupted into a food fight. The six students ducked under the table,using their trays as shields from the flying food.

"We need to get out of here!"Mina yelled,and the crawled on the floor towards the door. They opened it,and ran out. Momiji brushed some food off of his shirt,as so did the rest of them.

"What going on in here?!"an angry voice erupted from inside the cafeteria. Mina ran outside,and Yuki followed her. Mina jumped as hard as she could,and climbed a tall tree. She jumped onto the roof,and sat down. She peeked down,and saw Yuki climbing the same tree. Mina noticed the Sohma-Dan-Club girls sneaking out of the building,and saw Yuki as he jumped and landed on the rooftop. The girls ran inside.

Yuki sat down next to Mina. She looked over at him. She laughed when she noticed some food in his hair. She reached her hand up,and brushed it out of his hair. He smiled,and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pressed his lips down to hers,and they stayed in that position for a few moments,then they pulled away. They stared into eachother's eyes for awhile,then they turned around when they heard shouting from a little below. They saw a hand reach up and take the top bar on the ladder. It was no surprise that it was one of the Sohma-Fan-Club girls. She gasped when she saw the two together like that. She helped the other two Fan-Club girls up there,and they gasped as well. Mina and Yuki stood up.

"What could you three _possibly_ want now?!"she yelled at the girls.

"We want you to keep away from Yuki!"they said. Mina huffed.

"Well,you're just wasting your time."she said,crossing her arms and turning away from them. She yelped as one of them kicked her in the back. She fell to her hands and knees,and Yuki went to her side. Mina stood up,and with one swift moevement,knosked all threwe of them to _their_ hands and knees. They got up,and smirked.

"We're not afraid of you,Mina."they said,and Mina smirked back at them.

"Trust me,once you see my real self,you'll be so afraid that you'll lose your tiny minds."she said,and they glared at her. She took a fighting stance after they did. They threw a few punches at her,and she dodged them. She moved towards them,and grabbed the arm of the shirt one. She sent her soaring behind her,and did the same for the other two. She turned around,and Yuki walked up to her.

"Mina,don't do it. Please,don't show your true form."he whispered,and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not going to,anyway."she said,and blocked the punch of one of the girls again. They grabbed her arms,and twisted it roughly behind her back. She yelled in pain,and they pushed her away from them. She clutched her arm,and she punched each of them harder than she ever did to them. They flew back and hit the floor. Mina felt the voice enter her mind yet again.

_Mina... They'll hurt Yuki. They'll hurt him. If you want him safe,kill them. Kill them,then run. Run away. Let me guide you. It's the only way to find peace here in the world. Kill all three of them,and run... _the voice echoed in her head. Mina clutched her head,and stumbled as she tried to keep her balance,and she fell backwards. Off of the bulding. Mina heard Yuki yell her name,and her heartbeat quickened. Her life passed before her eyes,her tears falling with her. She heard the shouts and screams of the people below.

"She's falling! She's gonna die!"

"She's not gonna make it to the hospital!"

"MINA!!!!"Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god!"

Mina closed her eyes,and prepared for death. She wished she could see her dad's grave one last time. She felt soft grass on her face. She gasped and got up. She looked around her. She stood in front of her father's grave,tears falling down her eyes. She looked down at herself,and saw the cut on her hand. She gasped when she saw her mother standing there,her tears falling to the ground.

"Mina?"her mother asked,dropping her purse. She ran over to her daughter,and hugged her. The next thing Mina knew,her mother hit her across the face. Mina fell to the ground. "Where have you been? It's been months,Mina! I've been so worried!"she yelled,and Mina got up. "Answer me!"she yelled,and hit Mina again.

Mina closed her eyes,and yelped as someone touched her shoulder. She opened them again,and saw Haru standing there. She stood up,and Haru's worried expression turned into a happy one. He noticed Mina's cheek had a pink handprint on it,but he shook it off and decided to worry about it later. Yuki ran over to them,and he hugged Mina tighly.

"Mina! I'm so sorry! I should've reacted quicker! I should have stopped you form falling,and I'm sorry!"he said,shaking. Mina pushed Yuki off of her,gasping for air. She coughed,and fell to her hands and knees. She rremained there,shaking violently.

"What if this is all just a dream? What if all of this is... just my imagination?!"she yelled out,sobbing. "You're all not real! You're just something my mind made up! Some twisted trick my mind's playing on me!!!!"she said again,and Yuki tried to stand her up. She ripped herself away from his grip. "I can't take this! It's too much for me to handle!!"she yelled,and ran off faster than she's ever ran in her life. Yuki and Haru raced after her.

"Mina! Stop! Please!"Yuki yelled,speeding up. Mina kept running,but she tripped and fell to the ground. Yuki caught up,and kept the struggling Mina down. Haru caught up to them.

"Let me go! Let me go!"she yelled,but Yuki didn't give up.

"Mina! Settle down!!!!"he yelled,and she stopped struggling. Mina looked up at Yuki,her heart racing. She fell into unconsciousness,and Yuki sighed. He picked her up. "Let's take her home."he said,and Haru nodded. They ran to Shigure's house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina woke up on the couch. She sat up,and wearily got to her feet. She walked up the stairs. She knocked on Yuki's door,and he opened it.

"Mina?"he asked,and she fell limp into his arms. She sobbed quietly.

"Yu... Yuki... Call Hatori..."she said once she started to calm down.

"What? Why?"he asked Mina,and she looked up at him.

"I... I want him to... Erase my memories."she said,and Yuki gasped.

"But..."he started,and she put her hand gentally over his mouth.

"I want him to erase my memories of my home world."she said,tears welling in her eyes. "I hate it there. I want to forget that world. The only thing I want to know is who my mom is,and who my dad is. And about the curse on me. The rest about that world,I want out of my mind."she said,and Yuki sat her down on his bed. He grabbed his cellphone,and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello?"Hatori's voice answered.

"It's Yuki."

"What's wrong,Yuki?"

"Mina wants you to come over here. She wants her memories erased."

"She does?"

"Yes. So,can you come over?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

"Okay,bye."

"Bye."

Yuki disconneted the call. He turned back to Mina,and he hugged her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey,guys... tell me if chapter 14 didn't make that much sense,okay? And tell me if this chapter doesn't make sense,too. I really wish that I ACTUALLY owned Fruits Basket,then I'd be making alot of money. Lol.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina sat down in the living room as Yuki and Hatori talked in the kitchen. She sat there quietly,barely moving a single muscle. After a few more moments,Hatori came out,along with Yuki.

Yuki went upstairs,and brought down her diary. He didn't open it. He handed it to Mina,who took out the picture of her father. Since the Sohma-Fan-Club girls had broken her picture frame,she kept it in her diary again. She walked outside,and Yuki walked her to the nearest pond. Mina didn't want to have her diary anymore. She threw the small book into the pond,making a splash as it hit the water,and they went back to the house. Mina sat in front of Hatori. She clutched the picture in her hand. Hatori put his hand over her eyes. Tears spilled doen her face once more.

"Mina,I'm going to ask you once more;are you sure you want the memories of your home world erased?"Hatori asked Mina. She nodded weakly.

"Yes."she said. She reached out for Yuki's hand. He took it,and she intwined her fingers with his._ I'm so sorry,Dad... _she thought. She saw a bright flash of light lasting only a second before disappearing,and fell to the floor unconscious,her hand slipping out of Yuki's grasp. Hatori stood up,and he rested his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki hadn't even noticed everyone else was in the room. He looked around,and saw the sad faces of Tohru,Shigure,Haru and Momiji. Along with the unhappy face of Kyo.

"She really did it? She can't remember anything from her home world?"Momiji asked Yuki,and he nodded.

"The only things she can remmber is what both her parents looked like,and the fact that she has to be careful of her curse."Hatori said,and Momiji clung to Haru,who's face had an expression that showed worry,sadness,and a slight amount of anger. Yuki couldn't take anymore of this. He picked Mina up,and noticed she was clinging the picture of her father to her chest. He carried her upstairs,and opened the door to her and Tohru's room.

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned around.

"Yes,Tohru?"he asked her.

"Lay her down on my bed. She can use it."she said,and Yuki nodded with a small smile. He gentley laid her down on Tohru's bed,and covered her with the blankets. Tohru picked up a small stuffed animal,and sat it in Mina's arms. She left the room,and Yuki stood there,staring as Mina slept. He kissed her softly on the forehead,and shut the door quietly behind him as he left. He walked downstair,his head lowered so no one could see his eyes. He wasn't crying,but he didn't feel in the best of moods.

"Yuki?"Haru came up to him. Yuki looked up. "Are you gonna be alright?"he asked him,and Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."he said,and walkd into the kitchen to help Tohru with dinner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina awoke in the familiar room. She sat up,and looked at the peice of paper in her hand. _Dad... _she thought,and she stood up. She made her way downstairs,and looked at the clock in the living room. _ It's almost six. _she thought,and smiled when she smelled dinner in the kitchen. She walked in,and saw Yuki and Tohru preparing the meal. They looked at her.

"Mina?"Yuki said,putting down the vegetables he was chopping up. She gave them a small smile.

"Hey."she said,and Yuki hugged her. She hugged back,despite the fact she had no idea why he looked so sad and was hugging her like that. Not that she had a problem with it,or anything. He released her after a few more moments.

"How are you feeling?"he asked her,and she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"she asked,and Yuki tensed. Oh,that's right... She probably thinks she just fell asleep. he thought to himself. He tried to think of something to say in response.

"Well,I wanted to know if you had a nice nap."he said quickly. Mina smiled again.

"Actually,I do feel alot better."she said,and Yuki smiled as well. She helped them prepare the rest of the food,making sure that they made plently for seconds if anyone wanted any.

_But... Then,why do I feel like I need to keep my distance from so many people?_ she thought as she helped them put the food on the dining room table. She gave a hardly audible gasp._ That's right! My curse... _ she thought again.

"Hey,Mina!"Momiji said as he entered the dining room for dinner. "We've got two new people here we think you'd like to meet!"he said again,and Mina got up. There stood a young girl with light brown hair,and a boy almost her age who looked similiar to her.

"Um,hi."Mina said with a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Kisa. This is Hiro,"the young girl said,and gestured to the boy next to her.

"Hi,Hiro."Mina said,and he didn't even smile. "Uh..."she tariled off.

"Don't mind Hiro,Mina."Kyo said,and Hiro gave him a small glare.

"Tohru told me about you,Mina. I wanted to meet you."Kisa said,and Mina smiled. She got down to eye-level with Kisa.

"Well,I'm glad to meet you. _Both_ of you."she said,stressing the word 'both' and looked over at Hiro. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"Mina asked,and Kisa smiled and nodded.

"We'd love to."she said,before Hiro could suggest otherwise.

"Yay!!!! Kisa and Hiro are staying for dinner!"Momiji cheered.

"Well,there's plenty. Go ahead and take seats anywhere at the table."she said,and Kisa nodded. She grabbed Hiro's hand and led him to a seat next to Momiji. He sat down,and Kisa sat down in between Hiro and Tohru. Mina brought extra plate and bowls,and more chopsticks. She sat down next to Yuki,and they all began to put some food onto their plates. After about an hour and a half,Kisa insisted on helping Mina and Tohru clean up.

"Ahh!"Kisa slipped off of the stool she was using to help Tohru with the dishes. Mina whipped around and grabbed Kisa before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"Tohru asked,and Kisa nodded.

"Please be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt."Mina said,and stood Kisa back up on the stool. Kisa seemed to take a liking to Mina right away,like she did with Tohru. Except,she still helped Tohru more than her. But,Mina was fine with that.

"Are you guys done yet? Kisa and I have to get home!"Hiro said from the living room. Kisa sighed. She washed her hands and dried them off.

"Sorry,Tohur. Sorry,Mina. I've got to go,now."she said,and Tohru smiled.

"It's okay,Kisa. We understand."Mina said,and Tohru nodded. Kisa hugged them both and went into the living room.

"I'm ready to go,now."she said,and Hiro put his shoes on. Kisa did the same,and they left. Yuki walked into the kitchen. He kissed Mina on the cheek,and told them to go into the living room.

"Why?"Mina asked.

"I'll finish cleaning up. It's just the rest of the dishes."he said,and Tohru insisted on staying in there.

"No,no! I'm supposed to be the one cleaning around here,Yuki!"she said,and Mina pushed her out.

"Why can't you take a break ever when somone offers one to you?'she asked,and Tohru sat down. Momiji smiled.

"Mina's right,Tohru! You should take a break every once in awhile."he said,and Tohru smiled. Momiji jumped up from the chair he was in,and sat in between the two girls. "Tohruuuu!!! I want a hug!!!"Momiji said,and Kyo sighed.

"You'll tranform! You know that! Hug Mina!!"he said,and Momiji whined.

"I know that,but I want a hug from Tohruuuu!!!"he whined,and Mina sighed. She pushed him towards Tohru. They all heard a poof,and Momiji in his animal form hugged Tohru. His clothes lay abandoned on the floor.

"There,you got a hug from her."she said,and Momiji changed back. Tohru looked away with a yelp,and Momiji put hus clothes back on. Mina looked away as he transformed back,and Momji jumped over to Kyo.

"Your turn!!"he said,and pushed Kyo towards Tohru. Mina pushed Tohru out of the way of Kyo,not wanting to have to accidentally see him transform from the cat and back to human. Kyo instead landed on her,and they fell to the floor.

"Ow..."the said,and got up. Kyo growled at Momiji,who hid behind Tohru.

"Sorry,Kyo! Sorry!"he said,and Tohru gave Kyo her 'please-calm-down-and-don't-hurt-anyone' look. Kyo sat back down in his chair. Momiji sighed in relief. Mina got back up,and flicked him on the back of the head. Momiji whined,and rubbed his head.

"Well,atleast I didn't _hit_ you on the head,because I actually thought of doing that before I thought about _flicking_ you on the head."she said,and sat back down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki walked slowly upstairs. He knew that they had school tomorrow,but they all had stayed up late anyway. Mina and Tohru followed him up,yawning. They said good night to Yuki and went into their room.

"I cam't belive we stayed up until eleven on a school night..."Tohru sighed,and climbed into her bed. Mina fell down onto her pallet,and covered up.

"Tohtu?"she saked.

"Hmm?"she said back.

"Why didn't I die? When I fell off of the building,I mean."she asked Tohru,who froze.

"Um... Haru saved you."she said,saying the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't want to tell Mina what Yuki told her. It would probably make her memories come back.

"I don't remember him saying me."Mina said.

"Probably because you were under so much stress,thinking that you were about to die."Tohru tried to sound convincing,and it worked.

"Yeah. You're probably right..."she said,and Tohru turned out the lights.

"Goodnight,Mina."

"Goodnight."

Mina awoke suddenly,and sat up. She squinted in the light. She couldn't remember the dream she had,if she even had one. She notived Tohru wasn't in the room,yet again. She looked at the clock. It was nearly seven. She yawned and got dressed in her school clothes. She walked downstairs,and sat down next to Yuki. He smiled.

"Good morning."he said,and she gave him a soft kiss.

"Morning."she said,and Yuki blushed. Tohru put their plates in front of them,they thanked her,and began eating. Kyo came downstairs,and Tohru handed him hid plate.

"Thanks."he said,and sat down. He started eating,and then Momiji came out. Haru soon followed.

"Good morning!"Momiji said,and Tohru gave him a smile. Haru thanked Tohru when she handed him a plate,and Momiji did the same. Tohru sat dwn with her own plate,and ate her food as well.

"This is so yummy!"Momiji said.

"Well,duh. Tohru made it."Mina said,and they laughed a bit. Once they were all ready,they headed off to school. Mina was automatically mobbed by students who asked her questions.

"Mina! Did you start the foodfight?"

"Did you jump off of the building? Or did you just fall?"

"Mina,are you and Yuki a couple?"

"Why do you always fight with the three girls in the Sohma Fan Club?"

"Are you and Kyo friends?"

Mina tried to get away,but they kept her there to ask more questions. Mina crouched down and covered her ears.

"ENOUGH!!"Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs,and the students stopped talking instantly. He helped Mina up. "Leave her alone! If she wants to answer questions then it's _one at a time_!!!!"he said,and all of the students crowed to ask her their question. Mina put his hands in front of her,and summoned a great force that pushed all of the students away from her and Yuki.

"All of you keep quiet! I'm not answering your questions right now! I need to get to class!"she yelled,and walked off. Yuki followed suit. Kyo and Tohru weaved in and out of the crowd of people trying to get up. They went into the class and sat down as well.

"CLASS!!!"Mr. Kimmoto slammed his fist loudly onto his desk. Everyone that was up stopped crowding around Mina and rushed to their seats. Mina let out a breath in relief. "Now,I know that the things that occurred yesterday filled your heads with questions for Mina. But,please,don't ask her in here."he said,and turned and began to write on the chalkboard. A few crumpled up papers hit him on the back of the head,and he turned around. He scimmed the desks of the students,and saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor next to Mina's desk. "Mina!"he said,and she at him.

"What?"she asked.

"Did you throw papers at me?"he asked her,and she gave him a confused look.

"No."she said,and she shifted her foot out of it's uncomfortable position. She felt something under it,and looked down. She picked up a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Then,what's that?"he asked her.

"Well,don't look at me! I don't know where it came from!"she said,and threw it into the trash can. She looked around the room after feeling the eyes of all the students on her. She saw three girls trying to stuff crumple up paper back into their bags. She pointed to the Sohma Fan Club. "They've got more papers than I did,you know. Maybe you should try to not pick me for the blame on everything!"she said,and Mr. Kimmoto walked over the the three girls.

"Open your schoolbags,please."he said,and the gulped. They opened them,and crumpled papers poured out. "You girls,stay after class."he said,and they groaned in annoyment. Mr.Kimmoto turned to Mina. "You're staying,too."he said.

"What did _I _do?!"she asked,and slumped into her seat.

"Girls,what is going on?"Mr.Kimmoto asked the four girls still sitting in their desks.

"I'll tell you what's going on!"Mina said. "These three paranoid girls won't leave me along because I'm friends with Yuki! They've so far confronted me three times,and all in vein! They stole my only picture and memory of my dad! A framed picture! Then,to add insult to injury,they dropped it and shattered the glass! I've tried to remain calm,but they push me too far."she said,and Mr. Kimmoto looked at the three girls.

"She's lying! We've never even seen the picture of her dad!"they said,and Mina approached them. She towered over them,the evil gleam back in her eye.

"You're the ones who are lying. Tell him the truth!!!"she yelled,and the shrunk down into their seats.

"Mina!"Mr. Kimmoto warned her. She turned to him.

"What? They're lying little brats! They're just jealous because _I _made friends with Yuki faster than _they_ got to know anything about him!"she said.

"Enough!"Mr. Kimmoto yelled. "Mina,apologize for saying that!" Mina glared at him.

"I'm not apologizing to those three! They're the one's who should be apologizing to me!"she said,crossing her arms.

'Yeah right!"they said,and Mina scoffed.

"This is a waste of time. I'm outta here."she said,grabbed her schoolbag,and began walking toward the door.

"Stay here!"Mr. Kimmoto said,and Mina slowed to a stop.

"What?"she asked.

"There's obvciously a reason for them to behave that way towards you,Mina. Now,have you ever done anything to them that would make them ast like that?"he asked her.

"Yeah,she knocked us out!"they said.

"He means before you started giving me trouble,you brats!"she yelled.

"Quiet!"Mr. Kimmoto banged his ruler onto his desk. "Mina's right,girls. That's what I meant."he told them,and turned to Mina once more.

"I didn't do anything."she said. "Nothing. The only thing I did was befriend Yuki,Tohru,Kyo,Haru,and Momiji."she said to him simply. He sighed.

"Mina,you can go. I'm going to have a talk with these three girls."he said,and she left. Kyo,Tohru,and Yuki came up to her.

"We heard all of you guys yelling. what's going on?"Kyo asked.

"I have no idea."Mina said,and they went to their next class.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey,guys. I'm so sorry that it's taking so long for me to update. But... I'm most likely going to be grounded for a while. School sucks,don't it? My grades are slipping,so yeah. Here's chapter 16,anyway! wootwoot:D**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina smirked as she realized what they were doing in physical education that day. She hoped that she'd beat Kyo in the race this time.

"Hey,Kyo. How about that rematch? We're all running today."she said,and Kyo smirked back.

"You're on."he said,and Yuki rolled his eyes. _I hope she atleast remembered to bring her inhaler... _he thought as they all lined up at the starting line. Mina saw the look on his face.

"And don't worry,Yuki. I have my inhaler with me."she said,and Yuki smiled.

"Ready? Set. GO!!"the sound of the gunshot signaled everyone to start. Mina and Kyo raced off,leaving everyone behind them.

"I'm gonna win this time!"Mina said,and Kyo laughed as he passed her. She sped up,and passed him. She heard her heart racing,she took even breaths through her nose,and went further ahead. Kyo caught up to her,and she felt a slight pain in her chest. She shook it off for now.

_I can't stop. I'm almost there!_ she thought,and sped up again. She passed Kyo,and noticed Yuki catching up to them. She rolled her eyes. He sprinted to her side.

"How'd you get here so fast?!"she asked him.

"I want to race,too."he said with a smirk. She sped up,going as fast as she could for the moment. Kyo caught up to them,then Yuki went ahead of them both.

"EH?!"Kyo and Mina gaped as he went farther and farther ahead. Mina sped up yet again,and she crossed the finish line. She stopped,and she heard Kyo cursing her and Yuki from behind them. She rolled her eyes. She looked over at Yuki,and he walked over to her. She took out her inhaler,put the opening in her mouth,and pressed down on the top of it. She inhaled,and repeated it a few more times.

"You three!"the P.E. teacher said,walking over to them.

"Yeah?"Mina slightly wheezed. Yuki looked at her worriedly.

"You three are the fastest stuents I've seen!"he said. "I mean,I was inmpressed with Yuki from the start,but wow! I want you three to join the track team!"he said.

"I don't want to join."Mina said,and the p.e. teacher sighed. Why didn't Mina want to join? She'd be able to win every race!

"I'm not going to force you."he said,and Yuki rested his hand on Mina's shoulder.

"I'm going to have to pass,as well."he stated,and the man sighed once again.

"Nope."Kyo said,crossing his arms.

"Alright,then."he said,and Mina remembered she needed to ask him which of the three of them won.

"Hey,which one of us passed the line first?"she asked.

"You and Yuki tied."he said,and she smirked at Yuki,who smirked back.

"Yeah,yeah."Kyo said bitterly. The turned as the crowd of runner came rushing toward them. The three gasped.

"CRAP!!"they yelled as they jumped out of the way. The huge crowd of students sprinted past them. Mina got up,and was then mobbed by a crowd of atleast ten girls. They grabbed her.

"Why are you acting all cool,Mina?"

"Stop hogging Prince Yuki!"

"Why are you so hot-tempered?"

"Don't hog all of the cute guys!"

"Stop making yourself look better than all of us!"

All the questions and comments poured out of the girl's mouths. She struggled,but they held her down to the ground. She began to get angry,and all of the girls yelled and pain and released her. She opened her eyes and sat up. Hanajima was standing there,and Arisa and Tohru were behind her.

"What the heck?! This hurts!"some of them yelled. They fell to the ground almost a second later.

"Leave her alone from now on."Hanajima said. She,Tohru,and Arisa went over to Mina. Tohru helped her up.

"What just happened to them?!"she asked Hanajima.

"I shocked all of them."she stated.

"You wha??"

"I have phychic powers,one of which include sending painful and mysterious electric shocks throughout a particular person or group of people's body."he said again. Mina gaped at her.

"Really? You can?"she asked,and Hanajima nodded. "Well,thanks for helping me out."she said with a smile,and Yuki rushed over to her yet again.

"Mina?"he asked,and she smiled.

"I'm alright,Yuki."she said,and he sighed with relief. They all walked back into the school,and went into the dressing rooms.

"Mina,I'm sorry that those girls were causing you trouble."Arisa said as the four girls exited the school building and began walking toward's the Sohma house(because it was the way Tohru was going). She looked down at Tohru,then looked back up. "If any of those girls gave Tohru trouble,I'd be all over their sorry butts."she said,and Tohru smiled. Mina smirked slightly.

"Well,I'd be there."she said.

"To watch?"Hanajima asked her.

"No. To help."Mina said,and Arisa laughed.

"You're a pretty good fighter,even though you're a little short."she said,and Mina glared at her.

"Really? How many inches shorter am I then you?"Mina asked her.

"Four and a half."Hanajima stated.

"Does that seem 'short' to you?"Mina said to Arisa.

"Sorry,Mina..."she said,and Mina smiled and waved as Momiji,Haru,Yuki,and Kyo walked towards them. Kyo looked upset,and Haru looked very amused.

"Well,I'm off to my house. Goodbye,Tohru."Hanajima said,and walked away from the group.

"I'm out. Bye,Tohru. See ya tomorrow."Arisa said,and turned the corner into another street.

"I said shut up!"Kyo said to Haru as the group of boys walked over to the two girls.

"You still got beat by Mina! You can't change that!"Haru laughed,holding his side. Kyo's face was red with anger and embarassment.

"Shut up!"he yelled again,clenching his fists.

"No!"Haru argued,getting slightly angry.

"Kyo,you'd better watch it. Or else Black Haru will come out."Yuki said,and Kyo growled.

"Like I care!"

"Mina beat you!"Haru said again,just to annoyed the orange-haired,teenage,hot-tempered boy.

"Shut your mouth!"Kyo said,and Haru glared at him.

"You're not the boss of me!"Haru said. Momiji cowered behind Mina while the two boys argued with eachother.

"Yeah? Well,I'm older than you!"

"So what?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"Mina roared,and the two relatives stopped immediately,not wanting to have to deal with Dark Mina. Mina gave the two boys deadly glares,and they backed away from her slowly. _Whoa... Mina looks REALLY mad. I'd better not even say a word to her._ Haru thought,and gulped.

Yuki,Tohru,and Momiji even shrunk away from her by a few feet. Kyo went over to Tohru,and took her hand in his. He squeezed it gentley,and she gave him a small smile. Momiji hid behind Kyo,and Yuki placed his hand on Mina's shoulder. She calmed down,and the group started walking again.

"Can I spend the night at your house again,Yuki?"Momiji asked after a few minutes of awkard silence. Yuki thought about it.

"Do you have your things?"he asked him. Momiji nodded. "Alright."Yuki said,and Momiji cheered. Mina smiled slightly,and Kyo rolled his eyes. When they got home,they found an unpleasant surprise.

"Kyo,my love!"Kagura shouted with a smile as she saw Kyo. Kyo immediately let go of Tohru's hand and stepped slightly away from her.

"What are you doing here?!"he asked.

"I wanted to see you!"Kagura replied,a cheery tone in her voice. She took a step towards him,and he ran for it. "Kyo,get back here!"she shouted angrily,and chased after him. Kyo had already disappeared into the forest. She stopped and listened for footsteps. "Aha!"she ran off to her left,farther into the forest.

"Do you think Kyo'll be alright?"Momiji asked.

"Knowing Kagura,she won't stop until she finds him. So,that's a no."Yuki said,and Haru chuckled.

"So,what's for dinner?"Momiji asked again.

"Ah! I haven't started dinner!"Tohru cried out,and ran into the kitchen. Mina rolled her eyes. She walked in,and saw Tohru frantically searching around the kitchen for cooking untensils,and food to cook. "I hav to start dinner,and then go to my job! I can't be late!"Tohru said to herself,and Mina grabbed all of the stuff from the panicky girl's hands. She put them on the counter.

"Calm down! You go on to your job,I'm sure Yuki won't mind fixing it tonight. He seems to have gotten better at cooking since he's been helping you."Mina said.

"But,I'm supposed to cook! I'm supposed to-"Mina placed her hand over Tohru's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"I'm sure he won't burn the place down."Mina said,and Tohru sighed. "Besides,I need a job of my own. Is there any help needed at the place you work at?"Mina asked her. Tohru thought about it.

"I'm not sure. But,if you come with me,then I can see if there's one for you."Tohru said with a small smile. Mina nodded.

"Hey,Yuki! Can you come in here?"she yelled,hoping Yuki would hear her. Yuki walked in.

"What's the matter?"he asked.

"Tohru and I are gonna go to her job,do you think you can mnage to make dinner tonight?"Mina asked him. He smiled.

"Of course. But,why are you going,Mina?"he asked her.

"I'm thinking of getting a part-time job,like Tohru."Mina said.

"Alright. I'll make dinner tonight."Yuki said,and with that,Tohru and Mina set off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello,Tohru!"one of the women Tohru worked with greeted her with a smile. She looked at Mina. "Who is this?"she asked.

"This is Mina. The girl I've been telling you about."Tohru introduced Mina,who smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."she said.

"Nice to finally meet you as well."the woman said again.

"Not to be so upfront,but,are there any jobs open here?"Mina asked her.

"Oh,yes,there is. One of the ladies that worked here has just quit,because she found a new job. You might be able to take her old position."she said. Mina smiled.

"I'll be happy to take it."Mina said. "But,as a part-time job. Not full time."she added.

"Alright,I'll just need to talk to my boss."the woman said,and walked off down a hallway. Tohru gave Mina a smile.

"Well,I hoope that my boss will give you the job."she said,and Mina nodded. Tohru got to work,while Mina sat down in a chair and waited. After fifteen minutes,the same woman came back with a smile on her face.

"Mina,you have the job."she said,and Mina smiled.

"Alright!"she said,and Tohru smiled as well.

"Can you get to work tonight? We could use another helping hand."she said,and Mina nodded. The woman handed her a light blue uniform(N/A:or whatever they call it;jacket,shirt,whatever...). She looked at it.

"This is too big."she murmured.

"Oh,I'm sorry. But,that's all we have for now. Can you manage to wear it until the new ones come in?"she asked. Mina nodded. The woman handed her a band to put her hair back.

"Thank you so much for the job."Mina said,and put her hair back. She went and put on the blue uniform,and began to help Tohru.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"That took a little while,but we're done!"Tohru exclaimed,taking the band out of her hair. Mina did the same,and they went and changed into the clothes they were wearing before.

"Man,it's already late!"Mina said,looking at her watch. They exited the bulding,and began to walk home.

"I can't wait to eat when we get home..."Mina said,holding her growling stomach. Tohru felt her stomach growl as well.

"I agree."she said. They came up to the front of their home a few minutes later.

"I'm surprised that the house isn't destroyed."Mina said,and Tohru laughed a bit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Oops. I forgot to mention one little detail... I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!! All of you Copyright Infringement Police people let me out of my cell and let me go home right now!!!! clears throat okay,no more wierdness...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay,I know I'm going to be in trouble,but I'm typing up chapter 17 anyway. I had an idea that kept coming back in my head. Here's chapter 17,and I know that it's short,but bear with me today.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello,Mina! Hello,Tohru!"Kagura greeted the two girls when they entered the living room.

"Hi,Kagura!"Tohru said with a smile,and saw Yuki,Shigure,Momiji,and a very angry Kyo sitting at the dining room table. "Hey,Kyo!"Tohru said. Kyo huffed and looked away.

"Oh,don't mind him. He's just mad because Kagura caught up with him and beat the crap out of him,like last time."Yuki said to Tohru("Shut up,rat-boy!").

"Oh,Mina,Tohru. Your dinner is in the kitchen."Shigure chimed in,and Mina put her bag down,and walked into the kitchen,followed by Tohru. They came out a minute later,carrying their plates.

"Thanks for saving plates for us!"Mina said,and Yuki smiled.

"Why wouldn't we?"he said to them. The two girls sat down at the dining room table,and began to eat.

"Yuki,this is delicious!"Tohru said witha smile,after swallowing a big bite of the food.

"Really? Huh. I never thought that I'd be able to make a decent meal."Yuki said with a laugh. Mina laughed a bit as well.

"I like it,too. Thank you."she said,and she finished off the food quickly. She put her plate down,and everyone stared at her. She looked up from the plate."What? I was hungry. Do you guys know how much Tohru and I had to clean? And you already know how long it took us."she said,crossing her arms.

She hicupped,and covered her mouth with her hands. She hicupped again,and again. Then,Kagura,Shigure,Kyo,and Momiji started laughing. Yuki chuckled,and Tohru began to laugh as well. Mina glared at them.

"Oh,shut- _hiccup_ -up!"she said,and everyone began to laugh harder. She stood up,her plate in her hands,and went into the kitchen. She put her plate in the sink,and poured some water into a cup. She drank the water,and sat the cup in the sink. She waited for a few moments. _ Finally... The hiccups are gone. _she thought,and Yuki came in.

"I didn't mean to offend you,Mina. None of us did. It was just really funny."Yuki said,and Mina rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't offended. I came in here to get a drink of water to get rid of those stupid hiccups."she said,and then she hiccupped again. "Ugh!"she growled in annoyence(A/N:I don't know if I spelled that right. or,if it's even a real word... --). Yuki chuckled.

"Try holding your breath."he suggested. Mina inhaled deeply,and held it in. She waited a little bit,then she let it out and caught her breath. "Did it work?"he asked her.

"I think so."Mina said,and he walked over to her. Yuki took her hand in his,and pressed a kiss on her forehead. They walked back into the living room.

"Yuki,Mina! Momiji told me that you two were a couple! Congratulations!"Kagura said to the two,and Mina rolled her eyes.

"Momiji,we were going to tell her,you know."Mina said.

"I'm sorry,but I couldn't help it!"Momiji said,and smiled at them.

"You two _do_ make a cute couple,actually."Kagura said,after looking at them holding hands. Mina and Yuki blushed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mina... Come back. Please,Mina..."a familiar woman said quietly to Mina. Mina covered her ears.

"I don't know you! Why would I go to you?!"Mina yelled at the woman. The woman raised her head,and looked at Mina,face to face. Mina gasped.

"Mina... You're my only child... You're the only thing I had left. Why did you abandon me?"Mina's mother's voice echoed as she spoke.

"You abandoned me! Leave me alone!"Mina went to her knees. She bent her head to the ground,clutching it.

"No... Mina,come back... Come back to me. I need you..."the woman's face was suddenly pale,her eyes gazing blankly at Mina. The woman's blood suddenly appeared to be splattered everywhere. "Your father never wanted you to run away. He died to save you. Ackowledge his last wishes... Come _home_..."the woman continued on.

"I _AM_ HOME!!!!!"Mina yelled. Her mother placed a bloody hand on Mina's shoulder.

"You don't belong there,Mina. You don't belong there... You belong with me..."her voice trailed off. Mina yelled,and punched her. Her hand merely went through the woman's stomach,as if her own mother was a ghost.

"This can't be happening!!!"Mina screamed,and she opened her eyes. She sat upright in the pallet,sweat and tears running down her face.

"Mina!"Tohru said,startled by the girl's sudden shout. They heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door. Kyo and Yuki burst into the room.

"What happened?"they asked. Mina looked up at Yuki. Then,she remembered a part of her dream.

Yuki was standing in front of her,behind her mother. His face and body covered in his blood. Yuki reached his bloody hand out to Mina,then collapsed to the ground,dead.

Mina slowly got up from her pallet,and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door,and the other three residents of the house heard a faint sound of vomitting coming from inside. Mina emerged from the small room,and she collapsed. Yuki saw this,and cauht her before her head hit the wooden floor.

"Mina!"Yuki shook her,trying to have her wake. She didn't open her eyes. "_Mina!_"he yelled,and she opened her eyes enough to see his face.

"I... I'm not... I'm not from here...?"she asked him. Yuki gasped.

"Wh... what?"he said.

"I'm... not from here,Yuki?"she asked again.

_Oh no... Don't tell me she's starting to remember already!_ he thought,and he held Mina close to him.

"No,Mina. You're not. I wish you were,but you're not."he said,and Mina began to silently cry.

"I'm... Sorry,Yuki... I don't mean to... to cause you so much trouble."she got out,before slipping into unconsciousness. Yuki picked her up,and carried her back into Tohru's room. He set her down on her pallet,and covered her up.

"Don't be sorry."he said to Mina,and Kyo walked out of the room. Tohru knelt beside the girl.

"She... had another nightmare?"Tohru asked Yuki.

"I guess so,Tohru. I just hope that her memories she had erased _stay_ erased... For her sake."he said,and shut the door behind him as he left the room. Tohru got back up,and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes,and,after a few minutes of tossing and turning,she fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mina,come on. Wake up! We need to get to school."Tohru shook the still asleep Mina. Mina's face looked flustered,and the poor girl was soaked with sweat. Tohru noticed this,and felt Mina's forehead. "Ah!"she yelped. Mina was burning up! Tohru got up,and rushed downstairs. She grabbed a small towell,and ran cold water through it. She twisted it so some of the water came out. She ran back upstairs,and placed the cold towell on Mina's forehead.

"Uh..."Mina stirred. Tohru looked at her. Mina opened her eyes a little. "Tohru...?"she said weakly.

"Mina!"Tohru said. "How are you feeling right now?"she asked her.

"Not... Good..."Mina mumbled,trying to form clear sentences.

"Tohru,what's wrong with Mina?"Yuki asked,rushing to Tohru's and Mina's side.

"I don't know. She's got a high fever,and her face really flushed."Tohru said. Mina coughed,and sat up.

"Mina,lie back down."Yuki said,and Mina shook her head.

"Have... Test to take..."Mina mumbled,but Yuki pushed her back as she tried to get up.

"You're sick,Mina. You're staying home."he told her,with a tone of finality in his voice. Mina rested her head on her pillow once again. She was trying with everything she had just to stay conscious.

"But,I... Need to take... Test..."her voice was weak,and hoarse. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"No,Mina. You have to stay in bed."he said. Mina coughed loudly,and grabbed her inhaler. She breathed in the medicine,but started coughing again. "I'm calling Hatori over here."Yuki said,and raced downstairs. Tohru looked at Mina,and she coughed again.

"Mina,Yuki and I have to go to school. Yuki is calling Hatori,so he might be coming over in a little while,okay?"Tohru asked,and Mina nodded weakly. Tohru said somthing else,but Mina couldn't understand what her friend was saying. She couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer. She closed her eyes,and fell asleep without a sound.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Also... I. Do. Not. Own. Fruits Basket!!!! All of you C.I.(Copyright Infringment) Police people LET ME GO HOME!!!!! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey,there! I'm glad that it's the weekend! I can work on the next chapter! Yay!!! Now. Read my lips,you stupid C.I. Police. I. Don't own. Furuba. Get it through your thick heads!!!! **_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'I wonder if Mina's okay...' _Yuki thought during lunch,as the whole group of students-minus Mina-sat at the table eating.

"Yuki,are you akright?"Tohru asked him,giving her friend a look of concern. Yuki looked at her,and saw her worry for him in her eyes.

"I'm just worried about Mina."he sighed,and Arisa looked at him as well.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"she asked. Yuki shook his head sadly.

"No. That's what bothers me the most. It might be something really serious,but then,it might not be. And I'd have gotten more worried than needed over nothing more than maybe a cold."he said,looking down at his still full plate of food. He had barely eaten at all.

"If you're so worried,then go and check on her!"Kyo said in frustration. Yuki looked up at his cousin.

"What about school?!"he snapped at him.

"It's not that big of a deal if you miss _one day_,you know!"Kyo fired back.

"Guys,please don't start an argument!"Yohru said,trying to calm down her friends. Kyo rolled his eyes,and continued eating his meal. Yuki turned his attention toward something,but none of the others could figure out what it was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm looking for Yuki Sohma,Kyo Sohma,and Tohru Honda?"a male teacher entered the classroom,interupting Mr.Kimmoto's lesson. The three stood up. A teacher walked over to them. "You three,follow me."he said,and the students grabbed their schoolbags,and followed him to the door.

"What is it?"Kyo asked.

"It's about your friend,Mina."the man stated.

"What? What happened?!"Tohru began to slightly panick.

"She's currently in the hospital."he told the three again,and they gasped.

"What's wrong with her?"Yuki asked.

"Well,the doctor over the phone didn't tell me. He just asked for you three,and he wants you to go to the hospital."he told them,and they did so.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once they arrived at the extremely busy hospital,Yuki walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me,but I'm looking for-"Yuki started,but was interupted when he was pushed out of the way by a few doctors running a patient past them. Yuki hit the floor,and Tohru rushed over to him.

"Yuki,are you alright?!"she asked him,helping him up. He nodded,and turned his attention back to the receptionist's desk.

"I'm looking for a girl named Mina Ichigone."He said,and the man looked up at him.

"Your names?"he asked them.

"Oh,I'm Yuki Sohma."he said,then pointed to Tohru. "This is Tohru Honda,and that guy,"he pointed to Kyo next,"is Kyo Sohma. We're friends of Mina's."he looked back at the man,who was searching in the file cabinet for a file(A/N:no surprise there,huh?).

"Alright,she's on the third floor,in room 84A."he said,and Tohru thanked him. The three ran to the nearest elevator,and waited as it climbed slowly to the third floor. Once there,they searched for Mina's room.

"Where is it?!"Kyo cried out in frustration. Yuki whacked him on the head.

"You stupid cat,be quiet! We're in a hospital,and there are patients who are trying to get some rest."he said,and Kyo growled.

"You guys,I found it!"Tohru said. The two boys looked around for her,and saw her at the end of the hallway. They ran to her.

"Finally..."Kyo mumbled,and they opened the door. A nurse came rushing out.

"No visitors!"she told them.

"What?! We came all the way from our school,and you're telling us that we can't see Mina?!"Kyo yelled.

"Wait,how do you know the patient?"she asked them.

"We're her friends."Tohru said.

"What are you names?"she asked them again.

"I'm Tohru Honda,and those two are Kyo and Yuki Sohma."Tohru said,and pointed to the two boys. The nurse gasped.

"Oh,I'm so sorry,I didn't know! Please,come in!"she said,and the three followed the nurse into the hospital room. What the three teenagers saw devastated them. They stared down at the girl on the bed,horrified. Mina struggled against the grasp of the doctor trying to keep her down.

"You need to rest! Lie down!"he yelled,but Mina struggled even more. "Lie dow-"he was interupted by Mina smacking him away. She began to get up,when the second doctor ran to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. She yelled,and he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Let me go!!"she yelled,coughing violently. She gasped for breath.

The three teenagers looked around the room,and saw that it was wrecked badly. They guessed that Mina had done it in a burst of rage.

"Hold her down!"another doctor said,as Mina began pushing the first one away yet again. Kyo stepped forward.

"Don't go any closer to her!"another nurse stepped in front of him.

"She's our friend! We came to make sure she was alright!"Kyo said. Yuki pushed past them,and went to Mina. He sat next to her on the hspital bed.

"Mina?"he asked the yelling girl. She didn't respond to him.

"We told you to stay back!"the disgruntled doctor,that was still struggling to keep Mina from standing,said. Yuki gave the man such a deadly glare,that the man fell back in fear.

"Stay away from me!!"Mina yelled,and Yuki grabbed her. She struggled against him,but he wouldn't let go.

"Mina! It's me! It's Yuki!"he yelled,shaking her slightly. She calmed down a bit,but stared blankly and weakly at him. "What happened to you?"he asked her.

The doctors let her go,as did Yuki,and they stepped back a few feet. Mina opened her mouth to tell him something,but shut it,and closed her eyes. She turned to her side,and began vomitting. Yuki gasped.

One of the doctors immediately grabbed a plastic bucket and held it under her chin. She bent over it,and after a few moments,she looked back up at Yuki. She collapsed backwards,now lying down.

"What's wrong with her?!"he asked the doctors,looking away from Mina,and at them.

"We haven't been able to run tests yet. She was too violent when we tried to."the first nurse told them. Yuki turned his attention back to Mina. She looked pale,her hair was matted from sweating so much,and then her eyes met Yuki's. Her gaze told him how she felt. She felt weak,and fearful. She was confused,and almost in a complete daze.

It was as if she wasn't completely conscious,and she almost had no clue as to what was going on,or where she was. She blinked,and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"So you have no idea what's wrong with her?!"Kyo burst out suddenly.

"Well,we know that she's very ill."the second nurse chimed in.

"Yeah,we all noticed that!"Kyo snapped at her.

"Kyo! Please calm down!"Tohru said,grabbing the boy's arm. He looked down at her.

Yuki wasn't paying any attention to the current conversation. He was focusing on Mina. She lifted her hand weakly from her side. She slowly outstretched her arm towards Yuki,who immediately took her hand in his.

"Yu...ki..."Mina's voice cracked,and Yuki could barely hear it. "I'm... s... sorry for... making y... you... worry so... so much."she got out,and Yuki felt tears prick at his eyes. He looked down,not wanting to see her like that. The mina he had fallen in love with was strong,but on the inside,she was gentle and sweet. She was confident. But,now...

Yuki glanced back at her.

...anything could hurt her. She was so frail,so weak. Both physically and mentally. She barely had a hint of what was going on around her.

"Yuki?"Tohru's soft voice called him away from his thoughts. He looked up at her. "We have to go. The doctors said that they have to start running tests."Tohru said. Yuki looked at Mina again. There was a few moments of silence.

"Alright."he said. He stood up,and kissed Mina on the back on her hand. He rested it by her side. "I'll be here tomorrow,Mina. I promise."he said. They all looked at the clock in the room. School was already over. Yuki exited the room,along with Tohru and Kyo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived back at their house,and Yuki instantly went into his room. He shut the door with a _click_,and dropped his shoolbag onto the floor. He couldn't keep his composure any longer. He collapsed onto his bed,shaking. He quietly cried,wishing with all of his heart that Mina could be there next to him,healthy,holding him as he cried.

The image of her at the hospital was burned into his mind. Even when he closed his eyes,he saw her fragile body lying there. Weak,and helpless. He couldn't tell how long he was lying there,because when he opened his eyes,the room was dark. He sat up,and saw his blanket soaked from where his head was resting. He had cried himself to sleep,but not only that. He had cried _in_ his sleep.

He got up,and made his way downstairs. He saw Tohru sitting there at the table,with a cup in her hands.

"Tohru?"he asked quietly. Tohru gasped and looked up. She sat her cup down. She began to wipe the tears away from her eyes and face. Yuki chuckled lightly.

"Um,hi,Yuki."she said. "You missed dinner."she said again. Yuki felt his stomach growl. Tohru must have heard it,because she stood up and went into the kitchen. "I saved you a plate."she said with a small smile. Yuki took it and returned the smile.

"Thank you,Tohru."he said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Okay,guys. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Please?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 is on it's way:D**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket. All I own is the first,seventh,eigth,ninth,and tenth volumes(I borrowed volumes 2-5 from my friends). And I own Mina,Dark Mina,Mina's True Form,Mina's mom and dad,the four girls she attacked,and a few other characters that will be introduced later in the story. Not telling who they are,yet. **__**:P **__**So,HA.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello,Prince Yuki!"the three fangirls said as Yuki sat down at his desk. Yuki didn't even notice that they had talked to him. Actually,he hadn't even noticed that they were _there_. Mina had been in the hospital for three weeks,and she was just barely getting better. "Prince Yuki?"they asked.

"Yo,Yuki! Those fangirls are talkin' to you!"Arisa said,waving her hand in front of Yuki's eyes. He blinked,and looked around.

"Huh? Oh,sorry."he said,and gave the three a fake,but convincing small smile. "Hello."he said,and they all smiled back. He turned and looked out of the window. Yuki had smiled,but he really wanted to just get away from everything. He had gone into somewhat of a depression since he found out that Mina might not survive. But,he recently saw her.

She had temporarily lost her ability to talk,as an effect from her sickness. She still wasn't speaking,but her doctor said that the medicine they were giving her was working quickly. That relieved a bit of the worry,but not all of it.

"Mr.Sohma!"Mr. Kimmoto snapped,whacking a ruler onto Yuki's desk. Yuki jumped and looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention!"The class laughed a bit,and Yuki felt his face turning slightly warm. Then,the bell rang.

"Yuki,what was that all about? You usually don't ever daydream during class."Arisa asked as she,Tohru,Yuki,Kyo,and Hanajima walked out of the building. Hanajima nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"I don't think he wants to talk about _that_,Arisa."she whispered.

"Oh."Arisa realized what Hanajima meant. Yuki looked at them.

"I'm just worried."he said. They all continued walking. Yuki turned a corner.

"Yuki?"Tohru stopped and called after him.

"I'm going to see Mina. I'll be at home in a few hours."he said,and she sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina looked up from her meal as Yuki entered the room. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey,Mina."he said,and took something out of his schoolbag. Mina's smile widened as she saw what it was. "I got this for you. I thought you'd like it."he said,and handed the little teddy bear to Mina. She hugged it to her chest. She sat up,and placed the bear on the table next to her bed. Yuki sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hello,Yuki. You're a bit late,now aren't you?"the nurse joked. Yuki laughed a bit.

"I saw something in a store that I thought Mina would like."he said,pointing to the little bear.

"Aww,it's so cute!"she said. Yuki turned his attention back to Mina.

"How are you feeling?"he asked her. She didn't respond. He sighed quietly. "How long do you think it will last?"he asked the nurse.

"Oh,you mean her being unable to talk? I'm not sure. It'll probably last until she's released from here."she said. Yuki's happiness slowly shrunk until it was only a small bit of hope. Mina placed her hand over Yuki's,and she gave him a small smile. Her smile warmed his heart. He hugged her gentley. The nurse walked out of the room,and Yuki pressed a kiss onto her hand.

"Y..."Mina's voice was barely audible. Yuki looked at her. "Yu..."she was straining just to say Yuki's name. "...k...i..."she rested her hand over her throat,where her voicebox was. Her voice was so quiet,_she_ could barely hear it.

"I know,Mina. You're trying,you're trying hard. But..."Yuki cupped his hand over her cheek. Mina looked into his eyes. "Don't try too hard. You might hurt yourself."he said.

He leaned in,and was about to kiss her. Mina put her hand over his mouth gentley. She shook her head. Yuki sighed again.

"I wish I could kiss you right now..."he said. A small tear escaped Mina's eye. She leaned forward,and hugged him.

"Hello,Mina!"Ayame suddenly appeared in the doorway. Mina jumped,and Yuki released her to turn around.

"How did you get in here?!"he asked his brother,who was now walking over to Mina's bed.

"Ah ha ha ha! Dear brother,I came in through the door!"he said. "How else do you think I could get in?"he asked,and Yuki sighed.

"Just forget it..."he said.

"So,how are you,Mina?"Ayame asked. Mina said nothing. "Mina?"

"She can't talk,Ayame. It's an effect from her illness."Yuki said.

"Oh,dear! I'm so sorry,I had no idea!"Ayame said to Mina. "My sincerest apologies,Mina!"he said again,holding Mina's hand and patting the top of it. She glared at him.

"Ayame,please refrain from annoying Miss Ichigone."Hatori walked into the room. Ayame laughed.

"I was only apologizing to her for-"he started,but was interupted by Yuki.

"For being a total moron?"he asked.

"No,dearest little brother of mine! For-"Ayame was again interupted by Mina punching him in the face. Yuki looked over at Mina,who's face was turning red with anger. He chuckled.

"WelI,I can see that her temper hasn't changed much."Hatori said. He placed a flower in Mina's hand. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Ayame thought it would be a nice idea if we got you a flower."he said,and Ayame nodded with a smile.

Mina looked over at the man she had just hit out of anger. He stood up from where he had been knocked down at,and brushed invisible dust off of himself.

"So,Yuki,is Mina doing well?"Hatori asked Yuki.

"They said that she's doing very well,but that she probably won't be able to talk again until she's released."he said.

"That's all you know?"

"Yes. It's all they would tell me."he said. Hatori grabbed the clipboard that was on the table next to Mina's bed. He read it.

"It says that Mina has had Influenza before,and that this one was almost an extreme case a few weeks ago."he said.

"What?!"Yuki said.

"Strange. I didn't think that Influenza could cause the patient to lose their capability to speak. But,this _is_ her second time having it. I suppose it could happen."he said again.

"Influenza?!"Yuki repeated. Mina lowered her head,so her bangs were covering her eyes.

_"_Oh,dear! I didn't know that you were _that_ sick,Mina!"Ayame said. He walked over to her. "Just tell me what you need! I'll do anything for you,to make you feel comfortable!"he said,taking Mina's hand again. She scowled at him. She took her hand away and pointed it toward the door.

"Ayame,let's just leave before you annoy her enough to want to kill you. Like last time you saw her."Hatori sighed. "It was nice seeing you again,Mina. We hope you feel better soon."he said,and the two men left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Also:This chapter will be the last chapter I write for this story for a little while. School sucks. I got homework,and there's the testing... ugh... I just hope you guys don't get mad at me...**__** TT **__**PLEASE don't be too mad at me...**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Class,I have an annoucement."Mr. Kimmoto stood at the front of the classroom. The students stopped talking and looked at him. "After almost a month of being in the hospital,Mina has just been released."he stated with a smile. His eyes swept across the room. "She is on her way at this moment,so please welcome her with respect when she steps into this classroom."he said again. The faint sound of slow footsteps was heard in the hallway. Everyone turned their attention to the door. After a few moments,Mina stepped through the door.

Mr. Kimmoto gestured for her to come in. She walked over to him. "How are you,Mina?"he asked. She looked at him,not responding. He raised an eyebrow. "Mina?"he asked. Yuki stood up.

"She can't speak,Mr. Kimmoto. It's an effect from her illness."Yuki told him. Mr. Kimmoto smiled and nodded.

"You may take your seat,Mina."he said. Mina looked at the students,and saw them all looking back. She turned her gaze to Yuki. She saw how happy he looked that she finally was back. She smiled and walked over to him. Just then,Arisa,Tohru,Hanajima,and Kyo all stood up. They walked over to the two.

"Welcome back."Yuki said,and the others nodded in agreement.

"We've been worried about you."Tohru said. Kyo nodded. Hanajima gave her a small smile,and nodded as well.

"Glad to have you back."Arisa said. Mina hugged Tohru,and then hugged Hanajima. She looked at Kyo. She stood on her tip-toes,and kissed him softly on the cheek.

There was a few murmurs from the students in the classroom. Kyo blushed,and Mina turned to Yuki. He smiled,and she kissed him on the cheek as well. The six friends sat back down in their seats.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ending bell rang almost an hour later. Everyone walked out of the classroom. The six students all leaned against the wall,waiting for Haru and Momiji to join them. Mina shuffled through her schoolbag,and pulled out a peice of paper. She handed it to Yuki with a smile. He gave her a questioning look,then looked at the paper. His eyes widened. It was a sketch of all of them;Yuki,Tohru,Mina,Kyo,Hanajima,Arisa,Momiji,and Hatsuharu.

Momiji was sitting in the grass,smiling at everyone like he always did. Tohru and Hanajima were sitting down as well,laughing as Arisa annoyed Kyo. Haru was sitting at the bottom of a trunk of a tree,watching them with a slightly amused expression on his face. And,Mina and Yuki were sitting together. Yuki had his arms wrapped gentley around Mina,who was leaning asleep against him.

"What is it,Yuki?"Tohru asked. Momiji and Haru were now with the group. Yuki looked up from the sketch.

"Mina drew all of us while she was in the hospital."he said. Kyo looked over at the two,wondering what the sketch looked like. Yuki handed the paper to Tohru,who gasped quietly once she looked at it.

"Oh my gosh..."she breathed.

"Tohru,can we have a look?"Hanajima asked her. By 'we',Hanajima meant her and Arisa. Tohru nodded slowly,and handed it to her. Arisa looked at it as well.

"Oh,wow."Arisa said. Hanajima smiled. Kyo looked over,and took a glance at the picture.

"Man,that's a good sketch."he said.

"Oooh! I wanna look,I wanna look!"Momiji said. Hanajima handed it to him,and Haru looked at it was well. "Wow,Mina! You're a good artist!"Momiji said. Haru took it from Momiji's hands,and got a closer look. He laughed.

"I especially like the part where Arisa is annoying Kyo."he said. Yuki chuckled.

"I suppose it is pretty funny."he said.

"Mina,you're so creative."Haru said with a smile. Mina slightly blushed as she heard the compliments from her friends.

Everything was going great that day,until three annoying girls showed up. You guessed it. It was the Sohma Fan Club.

"Hey there,Mina."they said. Mina looked at them,and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to them.

"What do you three want?"Arisa towered over them,glaring at them as well. They gulped,but stood their ground.

"Well,we wanted t-"they started,but were interupted.

"Let me guess,you three want Mina and Tohru to stay away from Yuki and Kyo."Haru said coldly.

"Actually,no. We were going to tell Mina that we hoped she was okay."the tall one said. Mina gave them a questioning look.

"Really?"Arisa asked.

"Yeah."they said. "Look,we're sorry about how we treated you all the time you were here,Mina. But once we found out how sick you were,and saw how uneasy and sad Yuki started to get,we realized that we shouldn't be trying to take you away from him."they said. The three girls took out a small box from inside a bag. They handed it to her.

"Here. We saved up all of our money,and combined it to buy you a present."the blonde one said. Mina opened it,and her eyes widened. In her hands was a beautiful picture frame. It looked as if it would be the right size for the picture of her dad. The frame was blue,a small picture of a dragon was engraved throughout the wood,and the glass was stained a light-blue color.

Mina looked at the three girls,who's faces showed their guilt and their hopefulness that Mina would forgive them. Tears fell from her eyes,and she stepped forward. She gave them a group hug,and they smiled and hugged her back. She wiped away her tears of joy,and smiled sweetly at them. Now,Mina really wished she could speak again,so she could tell the three that she forgave them,and tell them how happy she was to have become friends. The girls released her from the hug,and Arisa smiled slightly. Yuki could hardly believe that they had finally come to their senses. No one,not even Tohru,had expected the Sohma Fan Club to stop bothering Mina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Okay I've got good news and bad news. The good news is:I finally had time to write this chapter!! wootwoot:D The bad news is:I'm very sick and may have to go to the hospital to get my tonsiles taken out. Man,I don't even know if I spelled 'tonsiles' right... But yeah,they keep getting infected,and it's been going on for about two and a half years. Plz send reviews!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Mina gathered her things into her bags once more,with the help of Tohru and Yuki. They each grabbed one of her bags,and went downstairs. They walked into Mina's new room,and sat the bags down. Mina looked around the room with a warm and gracious smile on her face. She hugged her two friends,and they hugged her back.

"Mina,do you like the room?"Shigure poked his head through the door(he had FINALLY learned not to sneak up on her,try to surprise her,or annoy her purposely). Mina smiled and nodded at the man. She made a gesture with her hand,indicating a 'thank-you'.

The nurses had insisted on her atleast learning a bit of sign-language,incase her ability to speak didn't come back for awhile,or at all. She had been so surprised when they had told her that they had cleaned the other guest room while she was away. Now,she had her own room.

"You're very welcome!"he said,his tone indicating his cheery disposition. Mina began to put her things into the drawers of the dresser they had put into the room. Yuki,Tohru,and Shigure all went into the living room,and Mina moved on to the next drawer. After about fifteen minutes,she went into the living room as well. She just really wished that she could speak again,so she could tell her friends how thankful she was.

"Mina,would you like some tea?"Shigure asked her with the same silly smile on his face. She gave him a small smile and nodded. He poured her a cup of tea,and she took it. She sat down with him,and took a sip of it. Tohru and Kyo were gone,probably on the roof. Yuki was sitting on the couch,doing his homework. He looked over at her,and smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Yuki,Mina,Kyo,and Tohru arrived at school the next day,they saw Hatsuharu beating a boy senseless outside the main building. Mina's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Haru this vicious before. Then,she noticed a blur of blonde hair rush past them. She realized it was Momiji. She ran after him.

Momiji ran as fast as he could into the building and down the hall,then he suddenly tripped on something invisible and crashed to the floor. He held his head,his eyes shut tight,and Mina heard the faint sound of crying. She rushed over to him. She opened her mouth to speak,but still no words came out.

'Come on... Talk!'she thought. She tried again,but still nothing.

"Mo..mij..."she managed to get out. But her voice was so small,she could hardly even hear it herself. She touched her hand to his head,and he looked up. She saw his tear-stained face. He sniffed,and stood up. He wiped his face. Mina gave him a questioning look.

"That boy that Haru's beating up was bullying me. He kept teasing me and pushing me to the ground. He's been doing it for a couple of weeks,but I never told anyone. Haru saw him picking on me,and he got angry. Black Haru came out,and punched the boy in the face. Then,he asked me how long it's been going on,and I told him two weeks. He got madder,and I ran."Momiji was crying again,and Mina knelt down. She hugged him,and he hugged her back.

They suddenly heard yelling and a crash,and they jumped up to their feet. They ran back,and saw Kyo and Haru fighting. Momiji took a step forward,but Mina grabbed him. She shook her head,and motioned for him to go over and stand with Tohru and Yuki. He did so,and the three of them gulped and stepped back once they saw the glint of anger in her eyes.

"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!!"Kyo roared at Hatsuharu.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"Haru yelled back at him. Kyo's face was turning red with fury. Haru threw and punch at him,but missed. Kyo kicked him square in the jaw,and sent him flying by a few feet. Haru stood up,and rubbed his face. He kicked at Kyo,but he dodged it yet again. Kyo grabbed Haru by his neck,and Haru grabbed him by the neck. They tightened their grips on each other,glaring dangerously.

Mina couldn't watch anymore. She growled slightly,and then jumped onto both of them. She kicked their hands,so they let go of each other,and then brought them both to the ground. She held each of them down by the back of their heads. She kept them there for a few moments,then she released them and stood up. They sat there,holding their heads,and looked up at her. Mina shook her head,and walked over to the boy that Haru had hurt.

He stared wide-eyed at her,clutching his shoulder. She extended her hand to him,and he took it after a moment. She pulled him up to his feet. She gestured for Momiji to come over to her. He did so. Mina gave a small glare to the 'bully' that was hurting Momiji.

"Apologize to Momiji."she whispered slowly,carefully forming her words,so he wouldn't misunderstand her. He looked over that Momiji,and sighed.

"I'm sorry."he said,looking down to the floor.

"Now you'd better not bother him again."she warned him quietly. She was relieved her voice was starting to come back.

"What will you do if I do?"he challenged her. Mina cracked her knuckles.

"Trust me. You don't even want to _imagine_ what I'll do to you if you bother him again."she told him,an evil glint in her eye. The boy gulped,and nodded.

"Okay. I-I won't bother him again."he sqeaked,and ran off. Mina turned to Momiji,and smiled at him. He smiled back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later on,Yuki,Kyo,and Haru nearly transformed three times when countless girls asked them to the dance.

"I'm sorry,but I'm not intrested in Dances."Hatsuharu had told atleast sixteen girls.

"I'm not going to that dance!"Kyo yelled at all of the girls who had asked him.

"I'm planning on going with someone else."Yuki had told just about twenty-five or thirty girls. By the end of the day,the girl's bathrooms were filled with the crying,broken-hearted girls that the three Sohmas had rejected.

"I feel kind of bad for hurting all of those girls."Haru commented while they were all eating dinner. He took another bite of his food.

"It's not like you meant it. You just don't like going to dances."Kyo said. Tohru giggled,and he gave her a strange look. "What's so funny?"he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing,Kyo."she said. Yuki chuckled quietly,and Mina smiled. Yuki was actually kind of sorry for all of the hopeful girls that they had rejected,too,but he had his reasons to say no. He just wondered how he was going to ask Mina to the dance.

After dinner,Mina disappeared. But Yuki had a hunch on where she could be.

"It's been a long time since we were up here together,hasn't it?"he asked her as he stood next to her on the roof. Mina smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"Way too long..."she sighed as she listened to the sound of the night. The sun had set a few minutes ago,and Yuki wished he could have come up there before it had. To make it up to Mina,he wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. She relaxed in his arms,and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. She had missed being in Yuki's warm embrace.

"I've missed being together like this."Yuki told her. Mina nodded. She looked up at him,and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. He kissed her back,wanting to enjoy every moment they had right now. They pulled away,and looked into each other's eyes. "Mina?"Yuki asked,after a few seconds of slightly awkward silence.

"Hmm?"

"Would you give me the honor of attending the dance with me on Friday?"he asked her. It had came out before he had thought about how to say it,but it had also came out better than he had hoped. Mina smiled.

"I wouldn't go with anyone else but you."she told him.


	22. Chapter 22

Ayame appeared in the living room,and snuck up behind Mina.

"I heard the good news,Mina!"he said. Mina shrieked,and whirled around. Once she saw who it was,she growled and punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards to the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?!!"she yelled at him. He got up,and held his jaw.

"I'm sorry,Mina. I'm just happy that you and my dear little brother are going to your school dance together!"he said with a silly smile. "And,I'd be honored if you went to my shop and let me help you pick out a dress!"he said again. Mina blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh,silly me! I forgot to tell you,I own a shop! It's mostly women's clothes,but that's not the point!"he took her hand in his. "The point is for you to look as beautiful as possible when you attend the dance!"he exclaimed dramatically. Mina just stared at the man.

"Alright,Ayame. I'll make you a deal."she said after a few moments. Ayame listened to her. "I'll go to your shop and pick out a dress,but you have to stay a minimum of two feet distance from me."she said.

"But why?"

"Because I said so. And,if you come any closer,"she cracked her knuckles,"you'll have to say goodbye to that face of yours."she glared at him. He gulped.

"Right. Minimum of two feet,got it!"he said.

"And,I'll ask if Tohru can come along with me."she added. Ayame smiled. Mina went upstairs,and knocked on Tohru's door.

"Yes?"came Tohru's voice after a second.

"It's Mina."Mina said.

"Come in!"Tohru said,and Mina opened the door. She stepped inside. Tohru was taking the braids out of her hair.

"Tohru,Aya-san is downstairs,and he wants me to go to his shop and pick out a dress for the dance."Mina said. Tohru beamed.

"Mina,you're going to the dance? That's so great! Are you going with Yuki?"she said. Mina nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me,just to get out and go somewhere?"she asked her. Tohru nodded.

"Of course! It'll be fun! I'll go downstairs and put my shoes on right now!"Tohru said,and rushed downstairs as soon as she finished unbraiding her hair.

"Hello Tohru!"Ayame beamed as well,happy to see her("Hello,Aya-san!"). Tohru smiled at him. "So,are you going to my shop with Mina?"he asked her.

"Yup!"Tohru said,putting on her shoes. Mina came downstairs,and put on her shoes as well.

"That's wonderful! I suppose you're going to the dance,Tohru?"Ayame asked.

"Well,no,I'm not. I don't usually go to the dances."Tohru said.

"Oh,my poor Tohru! Has Kyo been neglecting you? Of course he has,he hasn't even asked you to the dance!"Ayame exclaimed (very)dramatically. Tohru giggled.

"Oh,I don't mind. I wouldn't want to make Kyo do something he doesn't want to!"she told him.

"Hey! Are we going to Ayame's shop or what?!"Mina asked. Ayame and Tohru both looked over at her. Mina already had her shoes on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How about this?"Ayame suggested. Mina looked at the dress in the man's hands. It was hot-pink,and had a red sash around the waist area. She grabbed it,and held it up to her body.

"Nah,it's way too short."she said. Ayame took it back,and left her to look around. She picked up another dress,and examined it. It was cute,but just as short as the one Ayame had just shown her. She sighed. She and Tohru had been at Ayame's shop for nearly half and hour,and they still couldn't find the right one for her. She wanted one that she felt good in,and she wanted Yuki to like it as well. She picked up two more dresses,and compared them. One was black,and went to just above her knees. The other was both black and white,had a v-neck collar,and went a few inches below her knees.

"Hey,Tohru!"she said. Tohru walked up to her. "What do you think?"she asked. Tohru looked at both of the dresses.

"I'm not sure. They're both pretty!"she said. Ayame popped up and smiled at them.

"Any luck?"he asked. Mina sighed.

"No."she said.

"Well,good! Because I just found a dress that you're going to adore! And my dear little brother will love it as well!"he said. He brought out a dress from behind him back,and Mina looked at it. She gasped.

"It's..."her voice trailed off.

"Wow,Aya-san!"Tohru exclaimed. "It's perfect for her!"she said again.

"What do you think of it Mina?"he asked her. She took it,and held it to her body. Then,she looked at the front,and the back.

"I love it!"she said.

"Ah ha ha! I knew you would,Mina!"he said. Mina looked at the price tag,and her face fell.

"I can't afford it."she mumbled.

"Oh,not to worry! Since you're such great friends with Yuki and Tohru,you're almost like family,Mina. I'll just give you a discount!"he said. Mina smiled.

"But,I couldn't!"she said.

"Of course you could! I insist!"he said,and put the dress in her hands. He rushed the two girls over to the counter,and scanned the dress. Mina handed Ayame all the money she had in her pocket,but he gave her fifty back.

"You may need it."he said. She smiled and put it into her pocket. He placed the dress neatly into a bag,and Mina took it graciously.

"Thank you,Ayame!"she said.

"You're very welcome!"he said.

"Goodbye,Aya-san!"Tohru said as they walked out of the store.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki stood in front of the mirror in his room,trying to decide what he wanted to wear to the dance. It was Friday,as you may have guessed,and it was nearly six o'clock. He mixed and matched certain clothes,but they didn't seem to work. After a little more than twenty minutes,he finally decided what he was to wear. He examined his clothes,making sure he looked presentable to Mina. He opened the door to his room,and walked downstairs. Tohru came out from the kitchen,and smiled once she saw how Yuki looked.

He was wearing a white dress shirt,and a black coat with dark pants.

"You look so handsome,Yuki-kun!"she said with a smile. Yuki smiled as well.

"Thank you,Tohru."he said. Then,Tohru looked over to the stairs. Yuki followed her eyes,and his gaze came upon Mina,who was standing at the top step. He froze up,he couldn't breath. She walked down the stairs,and made her way over to them.

She was wearing a spaghetti-strap dress that went down to three inches above her knees. The dress was a grey-ish black silky fabric and a ruffle hem was visible at the bottom. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail,and her bangs hung above her face.

"What do you think,Yuki?"she asked shyly. Yuki opened his mouth to speak,but nothing came out. It hung open,and he shut it after realized that his facial expression was making Mina uncomfortable. "You don't like it?"she asked. Yuki finally found his voice.

"Oh,no! I mean,I like it! You just-"he cut himself off with a sigh. "You just... look more beautiful than ever."he said,his face now pink. Mina blushed as well.

"Cheers to the happy couple!"Shigure said,and took a sip of the tea Tohru had just poured him. Mina and Yuki blushed even more. WHACK. Mina hit Shigure upside the head.

"That's annoying."she said,but she couldn't help but smile sheepishly when she turned away from the man.

"Well,we'd better get going if we want to get into the dance."Yuki said. Mina nodded in agreement. Yuki opened the front door,and let Mina out first. She smiled at him as she walked by.

"Yuki,please be careful! It's probably going to be dark,and there's going to be alot of girls there! You might trip into one!"Shigure called after them as they walked down the steps. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Thanks _ever so much_ for the boost of confidence!"Mina yelled behind her,sarcasm clear in her voice. Shigure chuckled and slid the door shut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the two arrived,they noticed that a few of the girls,and some of the guys,were staring. They walked by,hand in hand,and Mina and Yuki could heard some of the comments from the staring students:_"__That's__ who the Prince is taking?" "That jerk is hogging all of the girls!" "I can't believe he didn't want to go with me!" "You mean __me__." "_

The comments from the boys made Mina's blood start to boil. She growled slightly,and Yuki squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me."he whispered to her. She relaxed a bit. Then,the DJ played a song both Yuki and Mina enjoyed.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Mina started swaying to the music,and soon she was moving in perfect rhythm to the song. Yuki began to sway to it as well,and was soon dancing along with her.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

He soon took her hand in his and spun her around.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Mina twirled around,and Yuki caught her and dipped her. She came back to her feet gracefully,and began dancing again.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Yuki couldn't help but admire how gracefully Mina danced. She seemed to be in her own little world.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

Some of the students watched,others glared. A few of them made way for the two,who were starting to(without realizing it)make their way across the dance floor.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Mina was getting out of breath,and stopped. Yuki caught her as she stumbled. She stood on her feet,and tried to catch her breath.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Yuki walked Mina over to a table,and they took a sip of the punch as they rested. Mina took in a deep breath,and let it out. They smiled as they listened to the rest of the song.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Yuki looked over at a girl,who was glaring at them. She met his gaze,and her eyes widened. She immediately turned her attention to something else. He chuckled. Mina looked up at him,and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh,it's nothing."he said,and took another sip of his punch.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki and Mina heard the DJ annouce the next song. "Okay,this song is for couples only. So,grab your date and get up here!"

It had been a little bit since Yuki and Mina had had that dance. Mina had caught her breath completely only a few minutes ago,so Yuki didn't want to make her too tired. But,she grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the dance floor.

"Come on! Let's dance again!"she said with a smile on her face. Yuki couldn't resist that smile on her face. He nodded and led her onto the dance floor. He took her hand,and placed the other on her hip. She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
_

Yuki and Mina swayed slowly to the music,and Mina yelped slightly when Yuki stepped on her foot. He gasped.

"I'm sorry,Mina."he said. She gave him a small smile. "Just let me lead you."he reminded her. She nodded.

_And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

Mina rested her chin on Yuki's shoulder as they danced to the song.

_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
_

Yuki smiled,and began to lead her once more.

Mina closed her eyes and smiled as well. She was so happy right now,that she'd probably kill anyone who even _tried_ to ruin this moment,no matter how many witnesses.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

Yuki and Mina slowed to a stop,and looked into eachother's eyes. Mina noticed that Yuki was blushing red. She smiled at him,and giggled. They walked over to the punch table,and each grabbed a cup of it. They sat down together.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuki and Mina arrived back at the house around 9:30,and the moment they stepped foot into the living room,Shigure and Tohru immediately mobbed them.

"How was the dance?"Tohru asked them.

"Uh-"

"Yuki,did you bump into any girls?"

"No,but-"

"What did they have for refreshments?"

"Hey,wait a-"

"Did Yuki treat you respectfully?"

"Of course he-"

"How many songs did you two dance to?"By this time,Mina was getting mad.

"SHUT UP AND LET US TALK!!!!!"she roared,and the two shut their mouths and took two steps back. She took in a breath,and let it out with a sigh. "Now,we'll be glad to tell you about it. But,you'll have to let us _talk_."she said. They all sat down,and Mina and Yuki told them all about it.

"Actually,Yuki almost transformed. A girl was flirting with him while I was getting some more punch,and she nearly hugged him."Mina told them. Shigure giggled.

"_Not funny..._"Yuki said,gritting his teeth,and Shigure quieted down.

"Oh,Mina-san! Yuki-kun! It sounded wonderful!"Tohru exclaimed. Mina and Yuki both smiled.

"It was,Miss Honda."Yuki said.

"I'm glad that Yuki was the one to take me to my first dance."Mina said. Tohru smiled at them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_beep!beep!beep!_

Mina woke with a start as her alarm clock went off. She found herself entangled in her blankets,and she tried to get out. She had no such luck.

_beep!beep!beep!_

She grabbed her alram clock,yanked it out of the wall outlet,and threw it against the wall across her room with a loud grunt. When it hit the floor,the sound wasn't good. She knew she probably smashed it to pieces. She fell back onto her pillow,and tried to get more sleep. After ten minutes(or maybe a few minutes more),she shifted once,and again. She couldn't get back to sleep. She sighed and sat up as best as she could in the mess of blankets. She rubbed the sand from her eyes,and opened them.

She picked up her watch from the nightstand,and looked at it. It read 7:30. She grumbled as she untangled herself from her blanket,and stood up. She was about to open the door to her room,when she realized that she was only wearing a pair of girl's boxers and a spaghetti-strapped shirt. She went through her closet,and put on a pair of sweat pants. She didn't even bother checking herself in the mirror as she walked back to her door. The fact that her alarm clock went off when she didn't even want to wake up made her grumpy,and she didn't want to have to mess with her hair or whatever. She opened the door and saw that Kyo and Shigure were already up. She went back into the kitchen to get them all tea.

Mina walked up to the boys,and crossed her arms. She gave both of them a glare. They looked back up at her,and they began to silently giggle. Mina didn't know that her hair was messy,and tangled. She growled,and they stopped.

"Which one of you set my alram clock for 7:30 in the morning?"she asked,her teeth gritted. She looked at Kyo and Shigure. Utter fear was visible in their eyes. "Which one of you did it?"she asked after a few moments of choking silence. Niether of the two spoke. She sighed,and her arms fell to her sides.

"Alright,if you tell me who did it within the next ten seconds,I won't hurt you."she said. Kyo and Shigure looked at eachother. They both pointed to the other.

"HE DID IT!!"they yelled in unision. Mina gave them deadly glares. Kyo sighed.

"I-"

"I did it,Mina."Shigure chimed in,before Kyo could say anything. Kyo looked at his cousin in slight shock and amazement.

"Why?"she asked him simply.

"Because,I thought it's be funny."he said. Mina leaned forward,their faces inches apart.

"Was it funny?"she asked him.

"Well,it made your hair look funny."he said,and gave a fake and very unconvincing laugh. She growled,and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt the one who did it!"Kyo yelled at her. Mina smirked.

"Technically,I didn't. I said that I wouldn't hurt _one_ of you."she looked at both of them. "But,I didn't say _which_ one."she said,and picked Shigure up by his collar,and threw him across the room. She landed on his stomach on the hardwood floor,and groaned in pain. Mina dusted her hands off. Shigure sat up. "If you do that again,I'll be ten times harder."she warned him,and went back into her room to brush her hair.

Kyo helped Shigure up.

"Why did you take the blame?"he asked Shigure. Shigure smiled at his young relative.

"Well,Kyo. I've noticed how much Mina seemed to be hitting you,so I decided that you could use a break from it."he said. Kyo stared at the man.

"I've just got one thing to say to you."Kyo said. Shigure smiled.

"I'm listening!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Shigure?"he asked. Shigure laughed.

"Hey,I heard a crash. Did Mina get mad at one of you?"Yuki asked as he came downstairs. Tohru then came down as well,yawning.

"Good morning,Yuki-kun! Did you sleep well?"she greeted him with a smile. Yuki smiled back.

"Good morning,Honda-san. Actually,yes,I slept very well."he told her. Tohru turned to the two in the living room,and gave them a smile as well.

"So,what happened?"Yuki asked Shigure and Kyo.

"I set Mina's alarm clock for 7:30,and she got mad and threw me across the room."Shigure stated with a frown. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Why did you do that? You of all people know of her growing temper."he told him,and walked to the dor to Mina's room. He knocked on it.

"Shigure,if that's you I swear you'll have to walk on one foot for the rest of your life!"Mina's very angry voice came from inside.

"It's Yuki."Yuki said,and Mina opened the door moments later. He smiled at her. "You alright?"he asked,and she nodded.

"Just cranky because Shigure-"

"He told me."

"Oh."

"Well,good morning,anyway."he said with a small smile. Mina wrapped her arms around Yuki,and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning."she smiled back.

"I'f you're gonna make out,atleast _get a room_!"Kyo yelled. Mina and Yuki blushed,and Mina glared at Kyo.

"It was a good morning kiss,so shut up!"she yelled back.

"Make me!"

"You wouldn't _want_ me to make you! I'm already pissed,so don't push your luck!"she growled,gritting her teeth again. Kyo backed off,and went up to the roof for the millionth time.


	24. Chapter 24

The days passed,then the weeks passed. Soon,a month passed since the dance. "Mina,do you know when your parent-teacher conference is?"Tohru asked Mina,who was brushing her hair.

"My...?"she asked,in a slight daze. Then she gasped. "My parent-teacher conference! I never thought about that _once_!"she yelled,dropping her brush. "I-I know! I'll ask Shigure to go in place of my parents!"she yelled,shooting up from her seat on her bed. Without another word,she rushed out of her room,leaving Tohru by herself.

"Shigure!"Mina yelled,skidding to a stop at the door of the man's office. "I need to talk to you!"she said,knocking loudly on the door.

"Come in,Mina!"Shigure said,knowing very well who's voice it was,since she yelled at either him or Kyo constantly. Mina immediately entered the room. "What do you need to talk to me about?"he asked,looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I need you to go in place of my parents for my parent-teacher conference."she told him.

"Well,when is it?"he asked her again.

"Uh... It's..."she tried to remember,but couldn't. "Crap!"she yelled,and searched through her schoolbag,which she had conveniently pulled out of nowhere. She pulled out a peice of paper. "Oh! It's Thursday,at 4:30."she said,and shoved the peice of paper into her pocket. Shigure looked at a calendar that was pinned onto the wall next to him.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Mina,but I have a business meeting that day."Shigure said. Mina's face fell.

"Now what am I supposed to do?!"she yelled in frustration.

"You could try to see if Kyo's foster father can go in your parent's place."he suggested.

"I didn't know Kyo had a foster father!"she said. Shigure nodded.

"I think Kyo said something about going up there to see him tomorrow,so you could ask if you could come along."Shigure said.

"Thanks!"Mina said,and left the room before Shigure could say 'you're welcome'. Mina then sat down outside of the door of the room,trying to calm down. She took a deep breath,and let it out with a sigh. She stood back up after a minute or so,and went to find Kyo. The first place she looked was the roof,and sure enough,he was there. She climbed up a tree that was next to the house,and climbed onto the roof. "Kyo?"she said.

"What?"he asked.

"Oh,um. I was wondering... Can I come along with you tomorrow when you go to your foster father's house?"she asked. Kyo nearly fell off the roof.

"Why would you wanna go with me?!"he asked.

"I need someone to go in place of my parents to my parent-teacher conference,thank you!"she retorted.

"What about that mutt Shigure?!"he yelled.

"He's busy on the day of my conference!"she yelled back. Kyo was silent for a little bit.

"Yeah,I guess you can come with me."Kyo muttered crossing his arms.

The next day,Kyo and Mina headed off. "It's kind of far on foot."Kyo said to Mina.

"Who cares? It's a nice day!"Mina said.

"What are you talking about?! It looks like it's gonna rain tonight!"Kyo yelled,and Mina looked at the sky.

"It's hardly even grey!"she yelled back. They argued the entire way there,until a voice interupted their quarrel.

"Who's this,Kyo?"Shishou(A/N:I doubt that's his real name,and if it is,I doubt I spelled it right. Sorry. WordPad doesn't have spell check.) asked,sitting outside. Kyo stopped in his tracks,and then smiled at him. Then,he remembered Mina.

"Oh,this is Mina."Kyo said,pointing to Mina.

"It's nice to meet you."Mina said,bowing to the man,who stood up.

"I'm Shishou,Kyo's foster father."he said,bowing in return. "I was wondering when you'd come back to see me."he said,ruffling Kyo's hair. Kyo scowled,but couldn't hold back a smile. "So,from what I just heard a minute ago,you two seem very much alike."Shishou said. Kyo recieved the message the man was silently sending.

"Hey,we're just friends!"Kyo yelled angrily. Mina immediately got what Shishou was interpreting.

"There's no way I'd even think of Kyo as more than a friend!"Mina yelled as well.

"Ahh,you're both in denial."Shishou teased.

"SHUT UP,IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"they yelled in unision,both their faces red.

"You seem even more alike,now."he just _had_ to press his luck.

"Shishou,Mina came here was to ask you something."Kyo told him,reminding Mina why she even came with him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah,um... I was wondering,Shishou-sama-"

"Call me Shishou."

"Ok.. But,I... was wondering. Would you go in place of my parents for my parent-teacher conference? That is,if you're not busy?"she asked him,hope instantly filling her eyes in place of anger.

"Well,why can't your..."Shishou's voice trailed off after seeing Mina lower her head.

"My parents are gone. I don't even know if they're still alive."she muttered. Kyo's stomach twisted in knots,remembering the day Hatori ereased Mina's memories of her world,her parents,and her life.

"Oh,I'm sorry."he said. He thought about it for a moment. "When is your conference?"he asked.

"Thursday,at 4:30."she said.

"I'll be there."he said after a second.

"Thank you,Shishou."Mina said with a smile,and bowed again.

"Oh,and I was just kidding around,you know. About you and Kyo being a couple."he said. Mina smiled again.

"It's okay."she said.

"Would you like to learn a little martial arts? It's the main reason Kyo comes over,and I don't want you feeling left out."Shishou said.

"She doesn't need lessons."Kyo grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's like that damn Yuki! She's good at martial arts,but she doesn't even practice!"Kyo said. Mina twitched,and her fist came crashing down onto the top of his head. He went down,and she caressed her fist.

"Don't says anything like that about Yuki!!"she yelled.

"I see... You're seeing Yuki,aren't you?"Shishou asked Mina,who blushed.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Dammit! Stop hitting me!"Kyo yelled,holding his head.

"I'll stop hitting you once you stop giving me a reason to!"she yelled right back,shaking her fist at him. Shishou chuckled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay,well Mina seems to be doing fine when it comes to schoolwork and her grades,but..."Mr. Kimmoto started. Shishou looked at him.

"Yes?"

"She's gotten into constant fights and arguments with three particular girls here at school."Mr. Kimmoto finished. Shishou glanced at Mina,who was sinking low into her seat.

"Well,what happened?"he asked.

"Well,Mina has lost her temper at them countless times,and once she even knocked all three of them out in the hallway."Mr. Kimmoto told him,taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead.

"WHAT?"Shishou gasped,and Mina sunk even lower.

"We've been patient,but if it happens again,she'll be suspended for three weeks."Mr. Kimmoto said,and Mina twitched.

"Yeah? Well what about them?! You gave them one lousy detention! Do you even know what they did to me?! Because of their stupid obession with Yuki I almost died! _I fell off the top of this building,for God's sake!_"Mina yelled,standing up,and Shishou restrained her from hitting her teacher.

"Um,well-"

"Well what?!"she asked. "You haven't done anything about it!"she yelled.

"Okay,what do you want me to do?!"Mr. Kimmoto asked her with a sigh.

"Well,I don't know! I can't tell you now,because we became friends!"Mina said again.

"Mina..."Shishou warned,and Mina forced herself to sit back down.

"I'll have a talk with them,and I'll discuss it with their parents on their punishment."Mr. Kimmoto said after a few moments of silence.

"Just don't make them think I'm responsible. I don't want to have to fight them again."Mina told him quietly.

"Alright,Mina. Now,back to the most important subject. Are you going to college?"Mr. Kimmoto asked Mina,who scoffed.

"No way! It's bad enough having to go through High School!"she said.

"Don't you have something in mind for a career?"he asked again.

"No. I don't have one,nor do I want one. I just want to graduate,get a job,and get on with my life."she stated,crossing her arms.

"Oh. Alright,then."Mr. Kimmoto said,gathering the papers cyrrently at the desk,and putting them away. "Thank you for your time."he said again,and told them to go.

"Come on,mother... Where are you?"Yuki tapped his foot on the floor nervously. Mina's eyes met his as she exited the conference room.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?"Mina asked him.

"My conference is at five."Yuki said,and checked his watch.

"Is your mother or father coming?"she asked again. Then,she noticed his expression turned slightly grim.

"My mother."


	25. Chapter 25

_'His... Mother?'_ Mina thought. _'Why is it... I feel like she's hurt him before?'_ she thought again,images of Yuki crying and his mother walking away from him flashing through her thoughts. _'She... She did hurt him. I bet. Yes,she did. She sold him to... Akito.'_ she thought again.

"Yuki,you can come in,now."Mr. Kimmoto called from the small room,and Yuki sighed.

"Mina? Aren't you going home?"Shishou asked,stopping when he realized Mina wasn't following him.

"Um... I think I'll stay here."she said,glancing at Yuki as he walked into the conference room. Shishou understood why,and left. Suddenly,a woman pushed past her and rushed into the conference room.

"I'm sorry,am I late?"she asked.

"Not at all,you're just in time."

"Good. Then,I don't mean to be rude... but can we get this over with?"she asked again. "I'd rather not waste time.'she mentioned. This seemed really familiar to Mina... But,where did she see it before? Mina held her head as flashes of Yuki's mother walking away,and Yuki crying. He looked much younger than he was now. Those sudden memories Mina was having... they made her so... _angry_...

"Well... there's no need to go over it again."Yuki's mother told Mr. Kimmoto

"By which you mean...?"

"He will go on to college. Of course,the places he will apply... have already been decided."she told him again.

"Huh..?"

"It's already been decided that Yuki will stand at the top of the Sohma Family one day. It would be disgraceful if he didn't have a suitable academinc background."

"Wait...! Wait,what are you...? How could you just decide this on your own?"Yuki asked her. "Mother,you can't just assume without asking me!"

"**I'm** deciding **for** you."

"Ms. Sohma..."

"But it's true,isn't it? You can't decide anything on your own,**can** you? You thought you could choose your own highschool,and... you pick this undistinguished place."she continued,and frown on her face. Mina clenched her fists as she heard that woman speak to Yuki that way. "My God,Yuki. You really never have had... a worth-while thought of your own,have you?"

"Ms. Sohma..."

"If all you can do is disobey me,then be quiet.If you don't get your act together soon,it will cause problems for me,too."

"Ms. Sohma,please stop. Right now... you're striking your child with hurtful words."Mr. Kimmoto said,and Yuki's mom looked at him.

"What are you saying?"she asked. "Oh,perhaps I upset you when I said 'undistinguished'?"

"No. I don't care about that at all."

"You're still single,correct?"she asked Mr. Kimmoto again. "It must be nice to be so carefree."Mina's fists cleched so tight,one of her fingers peirced the skin on the palm of her hand. She ignored it as the blood dripped to the floor. "It's not easy having children... they can be so selfish. Like this boy."she continued. All the images came to Mina in one big flash...and the images looked like a book. Like... a comic book. A manga. "When we fought over whether or not he would apply to this school... Yuki would sulk and give me the silent treatment."

All of a sudden,Ayame rushed into the room.

"I apologize for making you all wait!"he said dramatically. "But there is no longer a need for worry,Yuki! I,who am number one in affection for my younger brother,have now humbly arrived!"

"Wha?!"Yuki gasped as Ayame placed his hand ontop of his head.

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Yuki's and Ayame's mother yelled at ayame.

"Let us begin the conference forthwith!"

"Answer my question,Ayame!"she yelled again.

"I wonder if you would be quiet,mother."Ayame said,his smile gone. "It would be the **height** of **foolishness** to interrupt the discussion of Yuki's precious future.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S INTERUPTING!!"

"Do not shout. Yuki and I are both delicate."Ayame replied.

"Will you please just stay out of Yuki's conference?! What **is** it with you,all of a sudden?!"she yelled. "You never cared about him so much before! Do you want him to become a good-for-nothing ingrate like you?!"she yelled again. Mina growled,shaking with fury.

"That's not true. Nii-san... is reliable. He's not... 'good-for-nothing'."Yuki spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Do you not realize? Yuki,you see... has given us a chance... to do things right. In respect to you as well... what was once **nothing** is beginning to change into **something**. Do you not see it? Right now... you are just as I was then. Not realizing how much you have trampled... on what's important."Ayame told her,frowning.

"Who do you think you are,lecturing **me**?! You're talking to your mother! I've never been so insulted! _You don't know what I go through!_"she yelled,standing up. "_If this is how you're going to treat me,I wish I hadn't given birth to either of you!!_"she yelled again,and slammed the door behind her as she stormed out. Mina clenched her fists tighter as the woman rushed past her. Oh,yes... Mina heard every word that was spoken. Mina went after the woman,and tapped her repeatedly on the shoulder. The woman turned around.

"Who're you?!"she asked. Mina glared daggers at her.

"I'm Yuki's friend. And I suppose you're his and Aya-san's mother?"she asked.

"Yeah,what of it?"the woman replied,putting her hands on her hips. Mina couldn't contain her anger,and she grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. She slammed her against the wall. "What's your problem?!"she yelled.

"You're the problem!"Mina yelled back. "You may be Yuki's mother,but you don't have the right to treat him like that!"she yelled,shaking her.

"What are you talking about?"the woman pretended not to know what Mina was talking about.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!!"Mina snarled. "Do you have _any_ idea on what Yuki's gone through because of you?!!"she yelled at the woman,who's eyes were widening every second.

"Wha-"

"You abandoned him! Right when he needed you most,you wouldn't even listen when he told you to take him back home!"she yelled,clutching the fabric of her jacket even tighter.

"Let go of me,you-"

"No! You shut up and listen to me!"Mina said. Yuki arrived at that moment,and gasped. But,he stood his ground. He's_ never _seen Mina that mad at anyone before,and he didn't want to interfere. "He's told you that he hated it at the Sohmas many times,and you always say that you've never heard him say it before! You just don't want to hear him,and it's disgraceful! Akito's abused him! Both mentally and physically! And _you've_ abused him! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM THINK THAT HE SHOULD NEVER PUT HIS FEELINGS INTO WORDS AGAIN!!!"Mina roared,and threw the woman aside.

"Yuki,who is that?!"the woman asked her son.

"That's Mina. She knows about the curse."Yuki told his mother. Mina towered over the woman,who was still on the floor.

"It's your fault that Yuki was put through that!"she yelled,pointing at her. "And don't pretend it's not! You know it's your fault,and it's eventually going to start eating away at you inside!"she continued as the woman stood up.

"Mina..."Yuki murmurred,but Mina payed no attention.

"And if you put Yuki through anymore pain,_I'll kill you!_"she said,grabbing her by the collar of her shirt again. "I swear to God,_I'LL KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD!!"_Mina roared,and slammed her against the wall for the second time. Yuki's mother couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Mina's.

_'That... that look in her eyes. It's terrifying. It's pertifying!'_ she thought,shaking in fear. Mina threw her to the side,and she stumbled to the floor again. _'How can Yuki even be aquiantences with that... that-that MONSTER?!'_ she thought again. Mina took a step toward Yuki's mother,and the woman began to back away.

"Mina..."Yuki got out,beginning to shake as well,and Mina turned around to see him quietly crying. "Please... just stop. Y-you've made your point."Yuki said,hiding his face with his bangs as he looked down. Mina looked back at Yuki's mother.

"Go. Get out of here,while you still can."she warned her. The woman didn't wait for her to tell her again. She got up to her feet,and ran off. Mina went back to Yuki,and hugged him.

"I've never seen you that infuriated."Yuki continued,clinging to her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I just don't want you to get hurt again."Mina said,crying as well. "Let's go home."she told him,and they silently walked home.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days passed since Yuki's conference,and something seemed to be bothering Mina. Ever since that day,everything seemed a little too good to be true. She felt as if none of what was happening was really there. And,she couldn't figure out why. It made her mad. But,she kept her feelings and thoughts to herself,not wanting to bother Yuki or the others. Wait... Didn't Yuki tell her that she wasn't from there? About three months ago,the day before she had to go to that hospital? If that was true... then where was she really from? She didn't remember anything about her past,except for her 'curse'. And her parents,but she didn't know if they were even alive.

"Mina,pay attention!"Mr. Kimmoto snapped,hitting Mina's desk with a ruler. Mina jumped,and looked up at him.

"Hn?"she asked.

"Pay attention."he said again.

"Oh... sorry."she said,looking down at her desk.

"Now,as I was saying..."Mr. Kimmoto continued,making sure Mina was listening. "Graduation is three months away,so if you're planning on getting out of high school,any of you who's grades are slipping,turn in the rest of your assignments."he told them,and Kyo tensed.

_'Man... I still haven't beaten Yuki. If I don't beat him soon,I'll be confined.'_Kyo thought,clenching his fists.

"Excuse me,I'm looking for Yuki Sohma,Kyo Sohma,Mina Ichigone,and Tohru Honda."one of the assistants from the front office entered the room,and those exact people stood up a moment later. "You all have to leave."he told them,and they grabbed their things and left the classroom together.

"Why?"Mina asked after the man closed the door.

"Hatori Sohma called and told us to get all of you,along with Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma."he explained.

"As I said before: 'Why'?"she asked again.

"He said that it was urgent,but he didn't say what 'it' was."he said again. Momiji and Haru were already waiting for them outside the building,along with Hatori. The assistant went back into the ofice,and they all met up together.

"Hatori,what's going on?"Yuki asked his cousin.

"Akito has ordered all of the Zodiacs to go to the Main House for a mandatory meeting. And..."Hatori's voice trailed off. "He wants Mina and Tohru there,as well."he finished his sentence in a grim tone. There was a few moments of heavy silence within the group of people. Then,they all crammed into Hatori's car,(How they were able to fit seven people in it,today I still don't know)and drove off. No one spoke. They were all wondering what Akito could want with them,especially Tohru and Mina. The silence was choking,but no one could speak to lift the mood. "Mina..."Hatori finally spoke,and looking at her through his rearview mirror,and she looked back. "Akito said something specific about you."he continued. "That you're not what you think you are."he said again,and the air became heavier.

"What does he mean?"she asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure,but I think it would be best if you don't speak unless spoken to,or who knows how Akito will react."Hatori warned Mina,who merely nodded.

"Hey,Mina?"Momiji chimed in,and Mina looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you threatened to kill Yuki's mom last week?"he asked,and Mina sighed inwardly. Why did he have to ask that question _now_ of all times? Tohru's eyes went wide,along with Haru's,Kyo's,and Hatori couldn't help but look at Mina with curiosity. Mina looked down at her feet.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"My mother was saying hurtful things to me during my conference,and Mina heard every word she said. She got infuriated,and lost her temper. Very badly..."he started.

**(Flashback)**

**Oh,yes... Mina heard every word that was spoken. Mina went after the woman,and tapped her repeatedly on the shoulder. The woman turned around.**

**"Who're you?!"she asked. Mina glared daggers at her.**

**"I'm Yuki's friend. And I suppose you're his and Aya-san's mother?"she asked.**

**"Yeah,what of it?"the woman replied,putting her hands on her hips. Mina couldn't contain her anger,and she grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. She slammed her against the wall. "What's your problem?!"she yelled.**

**"You're the problem!"Mina yelled back. "You may be Yuki's mother,but you don't have the right to treat him like that!"she yelled,shaking her.**

**"What are you talking about?"the woman pretended not to know what Mina was talking about.**

**"You know **_**exactly**_** what I'm talking about!!"Mina snarled. "Do you have any idea on what Yuki's gone through because of you?!!"she yelled at the woman,who's eyes were widening every second.**

**"Wha-"**

**"You abandoned him! Right when he needed you most,you wouldn't even listen when he told you to take him back home!"she yelled,clutching the fabric of her jacket even tighter.**

**"Let go of me,you-"**

**"No! You shut up and listen to me!"Mina said. Yuki arrived at that moment,and gasped. But,he stood his ground. He's**_** never **_**seen Mina that mad at anyone before,and he didn't want to interfere. "He's told you that he hated it at the Sohmas many times,and you always say that you've never heard him say it before! You just don't want to hear him,and it's disgraceful! Akito's abused him! Both mentally and physically! And **_**you've**_** abused him! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM THINK THAT HE SHOULD NEVER PUT HIS FEELINGS INTO WORDS AGAIN!!!"Mina roared,and threw the woman aside.**

**"Yuki,who is that?!"the woman asked her son.**

**"That's Mina. She knows about the curse."Yuki told his mother. Mina towered over the woman,who was still on the floor.**

**"It's your fault that Yuki was put through that!"she yelled,pointing at her. "And don't pretend it's not! You know it's your fault,and it's eventually going to start eating away at you inside!"she continued as the woman stood up.**

**"Mina..."Yuki murmurred,but Mina payed no attention.**

**"And if you put Yuki through anymore pain,**_**I'll kill you!**_**"she said,grabbing her by the collar of her shirt again. "I swear to God,**_**I'LL KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD!!"**_**Mina roared,and slammed her against the wall for the second time. Yuki's mother couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Mina's. **

_**'That... that look in her eyes. It's terrifying. It's pertifying!'**_** she thought,shaking in fear. Mina threw her to the side,and she stumbled to the floor again. **_**'How can Yuki even be aquiantences with that... that-that MONSTER?!'**_** she thought again. Mina took a step toward Yuki's mother,and the woman began to back away.**

**"Mina..."Yuki got out,beginning to shake as well,and Mina turned around to see him quietly crying. "Please... just stop. Y-you've made your point."Yuki said,hiding his face with his bangs as he looked down. Mina looked back at Yuki's mother.**

**"Go. Get out of here,while you still can."she warned her-**

**(End Flashback)**

"Okay,they get it."Mina said,interupting Yuki. Yuki looked at her,and saw disappointment in her eyes. Mina wasn't very proud of what she had said and did,but she couldn't help it. She loved Yuki so much,she couldn't help but act so protective of him. But,now that she thought about it... He went through alot of pain because he met her. What she went through,it affected_ him_. It affected all of her friends. It's all because of her stupid 'curse'. But... _why_ was she cursed? What did that spirit want with _her_,of all people? There had to be some explanation,and she needed to find out. The car came to a slow stop,and Mina noticed they had arrived at the Main House.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Hiii,peoplez!!! I just wanted to know... IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS STORY!?! If not,then I'll take it down so I'm not wasting time while I could be working on the other stories that people READ. Tell me soon,before it's too late.**_


	27. Chapter 27

At first,all they could do was stand in front of the very house Akito lived in. Their minds seemed to have gone numb at the spot,and they could only stand and stare.

"I-I guess we should go in..."mumbled Momiji,finally. Hatori was the first to enter the house,followed by the rest of them in the following order:Yuki,Momiji,Haru,Mina,Tohru,and Kyo. They cautiously walked through the front door,and Mina nervously took off her shoes. It was like a chain reaction;Tohru,Hatori,and Haru followed suit. Although,It took Momiji,Kyo,and Yuki a moment to process the fact that their companions had already done so. They set their shoes down next to the others,and one of the servants greeted them.

"Akito is waiting for you."she told them,bowing. "Follow me..."she led them down an unusually dark hallway,the only sound they heard were their own footsteps echoing through the hall. She led them halfway down the hall,then stopped them at a door to their left. Tohru nervously grabbed Kyo's hand,and he squeezed it gentley. They all entered the room quietly,to find Shigure,Ayame,Kagura,and Kureno silently sitting there. In front of Akito.

_Akito..._ Mina had to give it everything she got to restrain herself from confronting him.

"Hatori..."Akito pointed to a spot next to Shigure. Hatori immediately strode over to him,and sat down. "Haru."Akito pointed to the spot next to Kagura,who frowned because Akito didn't put Kyo there instead. "Momiji."Akito pointed to the spot next to Kureno(A/N:I am aware I haven't mentioned a few other Zodiacs in the story,but I'm putting them in now. So,HA. XP). "Yuki."Akito pointed to a spot directly in front of himself. _"Honda..."_the tone in Akito's voice was cold,but rather calm. He pointed to a spot in the front,near Yuki. _"Mina..."_his tone was icier than when he adressed Tohru;and he pointed to a spot right next to Tohru. "Kyo."Akito adressed Kyo last,and pointed to the corner farthest from himself at the very back of the room,isolated from the rest of them. Kyo grumbled as he made his way to the spot Akito assigned him,and reluctantly sat down. No one spoke,they didn't dare to.

Kisa and Hiro arrived together a minute later.

"Kisa."Akito pointed to a spot not with Tohru,but with Haru. "Hiro."he pointed to a spot near Kisa. Just then,Rin came in. Akito gave her a fake-sweet smile,which sent chills down her spine. "Rin..."his tone dripped with false sugary-sweetness as he pointed to a spot with Kureno and Momiji. She silently made her way there,and sat down without looking at any of them. After a few minutes,Ritsu burst in.

"I'm late! I apolgize,Akito! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!"Ritsu yelled frantically,waving his arms all around. Suddenly,Shigure(whom was conveinently placed near the door) poked Ritsu in the side,and he fell to the ground with a small sigh. Ritsu then got up moments later,and fell silent at the sight of Akito's expression.

"Ritsu."Akito pointed to a spot near the back,and Ritsu down as well. "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here..."Akito started,sitting up completely. He glanced at them all in turn,sweeping his gaze across the room. He got up,and quietly knelt in front of Mina. He placed the knuckle of his index finger under her chin,and tilted her head so she looked him in the eyes. He looked at her for a few seconds,then pulled her up to her feet. "Kureno,Rin,Ritsu..."he said,and they all looked up at him. "It seems that you're the only Zodiacs who haven't met this girl..."his voice trailed off as he turned Mina around so they could get a good look at her. "This is Mina Ichigone."he stated,placing a firm grip on Mina's upper arm. "But,I've recently discovered..."he continued,giving another sweeping gaze across the faces in the room. "She's not what you may think."he told them,and their eyes widened the slightest amount. Akito released Mina,roughly pulled Yuki up from the floor,who in turn yelped in surprise. Mina gasped. Akito pushed Yuki down,as if disgusted by him,and watched as Yuki stumbled to the floor. Mina rushed over to him,knelt down beside him,and helped him up. "I've noticed,Yuki... You're different than before. You've changed over the last... six months,I think."Akito told him. The residents of Shigure' house realized something: that was when Mina first came to their world;when Mina and Yuki first started really falling for eachother. Mina glared at Akito,and realized Yuki was shaking again. Just like the last time they had seen Akito.

_'He's shaking... Akito's treated him so badly throughout his life,he can't help it. He's shaking just like he did when I first met Akito. That day... He hurt him. He hurt Yuki..! HE HURT HIM!'_the memories of that day flashed through Mina's mind,and also memories she thought weren't hers. But,they were. Such unpleasant scenes and voices played in her head. They were so close,but just out of reach. She couldn't comepletely grasp them,and that just made her madder.

"Oh,you're remembering that little visit I payed you and Yuki,aren't you?"he asked. "Yes,you remember that very well,Mina."he said with a smirk after a few moments,stepping toward them.

The faded memories became clearer,and the voice became stronger.

_**Mina... It's almost time. Your chance to silence that fool for good is near. Seize the chance... Kill him!**_the familiar,eerie voice spoke inside her mind. _'No! I killed my father,I'm not killing anyone else!'_she told it silently,and she suddenly felt a small and sharp pain in her head. _**Kill him! **__'No!' __**DO IT!**_

That voice was only making her anger rise,along with the memories flooding her mind. The memories... They were so unhappy,she could hardly stand it.

_'NO!' __**KILL HIM NOW!!**_

Mina clutched her head,trying to block the memories and the voice.

"I hurt him,Mina. Aren't you going to yell at me?"Akito asked,clearly trying to have her lose her temper. Why? He knew very well what she was capable of when she was mad,so why was hen trying to make her so? He realized she was trying to block out everything,so he grabbed Yuki again. Akito hit him hard across the face,and pushed him roughly away again. Mina cleched her fists,growling at him.

_"Don't touch him!"_she warned Akito,who merely smirked. He punched Yuki in the stomach,who was too shaken and frightened to dodge or block him. Mina heard Yuki's grunt in pain,and she felt another pain in her head.

_**You see,Mina? Now he's hurting Yuki again,because you didn't take your chance to stop him. Make him feel Yuki's pain!**_The voice... The _spirit_... It was trying to control her again.

"NO!"Mina roared,her eyes turning red. She focused on anger on Akito,and sent him flying away from Yuki without even touching him. She suddenly felt the pain spread from her head to her body,and she went to her knees with a grunt of pain.

All of the others sitting in the room were now watching with intrigue,and slight fear. Akito made his way to Mina after getting up from the floor,and grabbed her lower left arm. He turned it so the bottom side faced the ceiling and pulled up the sleeve. Mina's eyes widened as Akito revealed a strange birthmark on the bottom side of her arm,and she looked up at him. Mina looked back down,at the birthmark for the billionth time in her life. She knew it was strange;it looked like the sign of Yin and Yang. Akito let go of her,and pushed her to the floor. She caught herself,and she whirled around as she heard Yuki's howl in pain. Shigure and Hatori were getting up to restrain Akito from doing any more harm,but he ordered them to stay put. "None of you move!"he yelled,looking at everyone there. They were all too frightened to try. Mina was getting madder by the second,but she wasn't trying to hurt Akito. She knew if she tried,the spirit would take over,and kill him herself.

_**Mina... look,child. Yuki is in pain,and you're not doing anything about it.**__ 'Shut up...' _Mina clutched her head again._**You're a coward. **__'Shut up...!' __** Worthless... **__'Shut up!!' __**Murderer**___

"SHUT UP!"she roared,crouching down until her forehead nearly touched the floor. _**If you don't,then I will. And,perhaps all your friends,too.**_ _'Don't you dare!'_ Mina felt her arms begin to tingle,as if they were asleep. _'NO! Please,don't make me tranform!' __** Then,kill him.**__ 'No...'_ She felt her arms tingle again. She felt a pressure on her neck,as if she was being choked. She felt tears well up in her eyes,and she gasped for air. She glanced at all of them,her friends. And three people she hadn't even met properly. She got up to run from the room,but Akito forced her back to the floor. Mina pushed him away,but it was no use. Once the transformation started,it had to complete. She grunted as her nails grew,and they slowly turned into black claws. Her arms grew in length. Her hair grew out,turning black in the process. Her eyes turned from the fading red they already were to blood red,and her skin went pale until it was nearly white. Her body grew in size,and she closed her eyes and grunted again as her fangs grew out from her jaw. Her clothes ripped,and the remains fluttered to the floor. Yuki looked at Mina,and Akito had a disguted expression on his face.

"So,this is the vengeful spirit that lurks inside you,Mina."Akito toward over her as she looked up at him. "Ugh... It's hideous."he noted. "And that smell's worse than Kyo's."Akito wrinkled his nose and covered it. He grabbed her arm again,and turned it so he could take another look at the birthmark. He examined it for merely a second,before it disappeared. Mina looked at the faces of the others. Tohru's expression was familiar to the one she had when seeing Kyo's transformation,and Kyo's expression was nearly identical to Tohru's. Haru had already seen it,so he wasn't as shocked. Shigure an Ayame both had shocked expressions on their faces,along with Momiji and Kagura. Kisa's expression was worse:she was shocked at the sight,nearly frightened to death that Mina might try to kill her,and she looked nausiated by the smell. Hiro had the exact same expression,and Rin seemed like she was going to throw up as well. Hatori couldn't help but stare,and Ritsu had fainted. Kureno was trying to keep a straight face,but still looked disgusted.

"So,how did you know?"came a voice unrecognizeable by anyone but Mina. The voice spoke through Mina,as if she was in a trance. The spirit had completely taken over Mina's body. Her eyes turned yellow,and her now black lips curled into an evil smirk. Akito faced her again,and noticed these two small changes. Then,Mina's body shrunk until it was the shape of an average woman's body.

"I've known for years you'd return,Kine."Akito told her. The spirit,by the name of Kine,waltzed over to Akito,and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you,now? Then why haven't you been trying to find out who I was posessing,until now?"she asked.

"I knew who you were posessing,Kine. I just didn't think she'd be able to find her way back to her original birthplace so soon."Akito told her,turning his head slightly away from her. Everyone who thought that Mina came from another world gasped.

"Then,if you knew Mina was the one,why didn't you just kill her?"Kine asked,trying to catch him off gaurd.

"Because,then you'd just possess someone else and come back,again."he responded.

"As smart as ever,you are."she commented.

"As_ foolish _as ever,_you_ are."Akito told her sharply.

"Aww,that hurt. Why must you be so hurtful?"she asked,trying to make him feel bad.

"You know more than anyone that guilt doesn't work on me."

"My mistake,_my Lord_..."she joked.

"Don't joke,Kine."

"Fine,fine."she put her hands up of defence,and in the blink of an eye,she disappeared in a small whirlwind of black smoke. Akito looked around the room,but she was gone. In an instant,she reappeared behind him. "Then I won't joke around..."she whispered into Akito's ear,and disappeared as he turned around to face her. She reappered again,behund Yuki. "I'll make you a deal,Akito..."she started,placing her arms lightly around his shoulders from behind,still fixing her gaze upon Akito. Yuki froze,not wanting to make Kine mad. "I'm thinking of one of these people in the room right now. If you all can guess correctly which one it is,I'll leave. But,since you only have one chance,if you guess wrong,I'll kill him or her."she clued them in. "I'll give you half an hour,it'll be someone you'll least expect. And..."she rested her chin on Yuki's shoulder. "I'll give you all one hint: It isn't Yuki,or Akito."she told them,and Yuki disappeared with her this time,leaving no chance for Akito to protest on the 'deal'. "Remember:Half an hour."her voice rang throughout the room one last time,leaving all of the others in the room shocked and terrified.

"KINE!"Akito roared to nothing in particular. "Don't do this stupid guessing game again!"he yelled once more,clenching his fists. He hit the wall with his right fist in frustration,after seeing that Kine wasn't playing at all. He sighed,and looked at all of the others. "Alright,you heard her. We need to start discussing who she might be thinking of,and we need to do it now."he reluctantly told them.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where did you take me?"Yuki asked as he stood in the midst of a dark,thick,fog.

"You're in my mind,along with your dear Mina."Kine's voice seemed to be coming from all directions at once,and Yuki gasped.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?!"he yelled,clenching his fists.

"Follow her voice,and you'll find her."Kine told him,and,as if on cue,Yuki could hear Mina's hushed sobs echoing around him. He strained his ears to find where her voice was coming from. "It might take you a while,so you'd better start searching."Kine's voice echoed once again,and Yuki wasted no time. He began walking through the mist,his arms in front of him incase he ran into someone,or something. He searched for what felt like forever,in fear Mina might be hurt,time seemed to pass slowly. He finally found her,sitting in a corner,curled in a ball.

"M-Mina?"his voice was shaky,and he extended his hand to touch her shoulder. He froze,not being able to move a muscle. _'What's going on? I can't move.'_ he thought,and tried to move again. His body didn't respond. Mina slowly looked up at Yuki,her eyes a brownish-red color. He looked at her,and saw nothing in her eyes for the first time. Her eyes always expressed what she was feeling or wanting to say,but now,they were filled with emptiness,hopelessness(Did I spell that right? Grr... No spellcheck!). They were half-closed,and she hardly took in he was there. "Mina..."Yuki's voice trailed off,and he still couldn't move.

"S... So many..."her voice was hardly above a whisper. Yuki fell to his knees in front of her.

"So many what?"he asked.

"Voices... In my head... I can't get them to..."she paused,putting her face in one of her hands. "Th-they won't stop... They won't stop talking to me."her voice became quieter. "Some of them are yelling,or screaming... So many... So many..."she closed her eyes as she lightly clutched her head,shaking it.

"Mina,do you know what's going on?"Yuki hesiated to ask,but asked anyway. She shook her head slowly. Yuki embraced her,but she did nothing to respond to his action. He was fine with that,he knew she was scared. But,what he wasn't expecting,was her gentley pushing him away. Her hands were shaking so fiercely,she had to clutch the fabric of his shirt to push him at all. Tears pricked at Yuki's eyes as Mina turned away from him. "Mina,I know you're scared,but... do you know who this is?"he asked,wondering if Mina knew who he was.

"Yuki."she said his name. "I'm confused... I don't know what I am... I don't know who I can trust."her words peirced through Yuki's heart,and he could practically feel it breaking. "I don't know if what I thought I felt for anyone,was really from me..."she swallowed a large lump in her throat as she spoke those icy words.

"Hmm... Pity it had to turn out this way."Kine appeared from the fog. Yuki turned around,glaring at the spirit.

"What have you done to her?!"he yelled,standing up. Kine smirked,and gave a small laugh.

Meanwhile,the others were discussing who Kine was thinking of.

"Alright,we know it's not Akito,or Yuki,and we've come to a conclusion that it couldn't be any of the people Mina was closest to."Hatori commented,resting his chin on the top of his fist.

"So...who,then?"Haru asked.

"Kine said it'd be someone we'd least expect..."Akito spoke out,still very reluctant he needed their help. "Knowing her,it could be anyone of us."he told them,and they all sighed in exasperation.

"I think it's Ritsu."Momiji told them,and Ritsu began freaking out.

"Ahh! Wwhat if it is me?! I apologize for causing such trouble! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE-!"Shigure poked him in the side with a 'hyah!',and he fell face-first to the floor.

"No,it's not."Akito corrected him. "It's not me,because-"he stopped himself,his eyes widening slightly. "It's not me."he corrected himself.

"What were you going to say?"Kureno asked Akito.

"Nevermind."Akito told them all.

"It's..."

Back in Kine's mind,Yuki was glaring at her fiercely. "Tell me!"he yelled,putting his fists up in front of him.

"I've merely done a good deed."Kine told him.

"You call that a good deed?!"

"She was happy with you all,wasn't she?"Kine asked him sharply,and he lowered his hands slightly. "I knew she'd be much less suspiscious of my intentions if she was busy being 'happy'. I'm not sure what to make of her feelings for you,though. I'm not sure if I made that happen,or if you did."she told him.

"What do you mean?"Yuki asked her.

"Well,you see,I knew she was unhappy at 'home',and I knew she'd be happier if she made friends with someone."she explained further. "And,when you came along,I seized my chance. You see,Mina's usually reclused,and she doesn't let many people into her apartment. I had her get the feeling she could let you in,and then I had her act sweet,a little more outgoing than usual,and that's when your friendship formed. By you inviting your family and other friend over was a bonus,and she soon started falling for you. I wasn't sure if I had intended that or not,but I was the one who caused the friendship between herself and your family to bloom."she told him,but he could hardly believe her.

"Liar."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"No,you don't you stupid boy. You have no idea."

"You may have started the friendship between her and I,but you didn't start the relationship!"he yelled.

"Oh,but I think I did."she smirked. "You see,by starting the friendship,I unkowingly started the relationship. Or,I just gave it a push so it could start,whatever you would prefer."Kine approached Mina,and Yuki stepped in fron of her,sheilding Mina from the spirit.

"Don't go anywhere near her!"Yuki yelled again.

"Yuki..."Mina's soft voice called Yuki's name. He turned to her. "Please... leave me alone."her voice cracked,her eyes duller and emptier then ever. "Leave me be..."a single tear rolled down her cheek as she continued. "I-I'm sorry,but... Kine's right."she seemed more out of it than before,and Yuki knelt down beside her.

"Mina,don't say that."he told her gentley,tears pricking his eyes again. "Y-you're confused,you're..."his voice trailed off,seeing the hopelessness in his words,in Mina's eyes. "Mina,please..."Mina hardly had the energy to look up at him as he spoke. "Tell me Kine's lying. Please,tell me..."he started shaking,but Mina looked back down and didn't respond. "Mina,you know I love you?"he asked,cupping his hand to her cheek. "I love you,Mina. Tell me you love me back..."

She still didn't respond,and her heart was shattering into a thousand peices because she couldn't tell him yes,or no,in fact. "Mina,please. Tell me you love me,just once. Tell me!"the desperation in his voice broke Mina's heart even more. "Please..."his voice trailed off as she didn't even move. Tears rolled down her cheeks,and tears spilled from Yuki's eyes.

"Hmm... It's been thirty minutes already."Kine realized,and she disappeared. Yuki shook harder and he tried to suppress his sobs. Mina,who was shaking to begin with,was shaking even more. She buried her face in her knees,silently crying along with Yuki.

"Your half-hour is up,have you decided who I was thinking about?"Kine reappeared,and felt the slightest amount of regret and sympathy in her heart when she saw the utter terror and sadness in the faces of all but Akito. "Hmm... I've just decided to give you three chances instead,so feel very lucky."she told them,and their eyes widened.

"Th-three?"Tohru asked,and Kine nodded.

"Is it... Rin?"Akito asked as well,and Kine looked taken aback.

"I thought of her at first,but then I thought of someone else."she told them,and some of them groaned.

"Kisa?"asked Hatori,and Hiro's eyes went wide as the mention of her name in this predicament.

"No."she responded,and Hiro sighed.

"It's me."a voice spoke out,not questioning,but stating it. Kine looked at Ayame in bewilderment. "Well?"he asked.

"Hmm... You're all lucky Ayame spoke before Tohru,or else he's be dead."Kine crossed her arms,looking at Tohru,who had her mouth open,about to speak until Ayame had. They all gaped at Ayame,who had a serious expression on his face. Kine turned to Tohru. "Who's name were you going to suggest?"she asked her.

"Oh,um- Well,I-I was going to suggest... Uh... Kureno."she said.

"Where's my brother?"Ayame asked,glaring slightly at Kine.

"Oh,he's alright."she told him.

"Then bring him here,right now."he demanded.

"Alright,alright."Kine said,and disappeared.

She reappeared in front of Yuki and Mina,who were both shaking.

"Yuki..."Yuki turned his head,but didn't look at Kine. "You're going back,now."she told him,and he involuntarily got up. She flicked her wrist,and he regained his composure and the tears on his face disappeared,only to be replaced by fresh ones. He glanced at Mina,who was still curled up in a ball,and he disappeared with Kine. They reappeared in front of the others,and Ayame stood up. He went over to his brother,who was hanging his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yuki?"he said,and Yuki looked up at him. "What happened?"he asked his brother,who looked back down.

"Nothing of Mina's intentions..."was his only reply. Ayame looked very puzzled,but Yuki ignored this and sat down.

"Kine,we had a deal."Akito snapped at Kine.

"How about,before I go,we tell everyone what's going on."she suggested.

"They don't need to know."he told her.

"They'll be asking later on,then."she tone of her voice convinced him to tell the others.

"Alright,alright."he turned to everyone,who were now looking at him. "Kine is the spirit of the Demon."he started. "The Demon used to be called the Angel,who was the first to be chosen to attend God's banquet in the Chinese Zodiac. At first,God was giving his attention equally to all of the Zodiacs,but then he payed a little less attention to the Angel,and to the animals. The Angel was very much in love with God,and started growing jealous of the animals. Soon,God was too busy tending to the fueds bewteen certain animals,and the Angel became angry. So,she killed the animals of the Zodiac while God was asleep,one by one,thinking that by doing so God would spend more time with her."he paused,seeing the shocked faces of the others. "But instead,God became furious with the Angel,and turned her into a Demon. He then punished her by sending her to the innermost depths of Hell,where she perished. Meanwhile,the spirits of the animals of the Zodiac were disturbed by the causes the Angel,or the Demon,used for their deaths,so they haunted the earth. They soon found out they could posses humans,but not like in the way in ghost stories,so that's when they possessed the Sohma Family. The Demon found her way out of Hell,and possessed the thirteenth person in the Sohma Family. Then,the cat died of old age,and possesed the fourteenth just to be able to chase the Rat again. God soon found out,and he figured out a way that he could be on earth with the animals and still be God. He chose one Sohma family member to play his role for the cursed members as God. Then,the humans grew old and died,but the spirits were very happy on earth,so they possesed more family members. When the God of the Zodiac died,the real God chose a new-born to be next. This is how the Zodiac curse came to be."Akito sighed as he finished the story. Then,he looked at Kine with a hateful,scornful look. "Now,Kine,we had a deal."he told her,glaring daggers at her. "You're to leave immediatey."

"Wait,what about Mina?"Momiji chimed in.

"I don't think you'll want to see her right now."Kine told him,half-smirking.

"What did you do to her?!"yelled Kyo,standing up. Kine gave a light-hearted laugh.

"I've done nothing,Cat. Whatever went wrong in her head,she did it to herself."she said lightly.

"Bring her back!"Kyo yelled again.

"You won't like what you see."she told him in a playful,warning tone.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright,no need to get nasty at me."she put her hands up in defense and disappeared yet again moments later.

She appeared next to Mina and knelt beside her.

"Come on,Mina. Your friends miss you."she said in a false sugary-sweet tone,placing her hand oh so gentley on her shoulder.

"What friends? They're not my friends,they never really were."Mina's voice was hardly audible even by Kine.

"Yes,they were. You made those friends all on your own."Kine told her in a hushed tone.

"Liar..."Mina accused her.

"Do you really want to make Yuki more anxious than he is? If you care about him,you'll go back."

"You made me _think_ I cared,Kine! I never really did,it was all you!"Mina suddenly yelled,her tears soaking what was left of her clothes.

"Come,now,child... Do you really believe that?"Kine asked.

"I don't know! But that's my point,Kine! You've manipulated my thoughts and feelings for your own sick,personal gain!"she yelled louder,clenching her fists. "I don't know what to believe!"Mina looked at Kine for merely a second before Kine pulled her up with a small scowl.

"Well,then,you can decided on what to believe back with your so-called friends."Kine told her,and looked at her top to bottom. "My God..."she sighed,and new clothes instantly appeared on Mina. They disappeared,and reappeared yet again in front of everyone. "There,Cat."she scowled at Kyo. She turned to Akito,and strode over to him. "Until next time..."she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah... right."Akito mumbled,looking away. Kine quickly gave Akito a peck on the lips,then disappeared for the final time. Akito wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Mina?"Kyo,Shigure,and Tohru were the first to rush to their friend. Mina was on her knees,shaking as more tears rolled down her face. Tohru knelt in front of her,and saw the emptiness in Mina's eyes. Hatori went over to her next,and tilted her head up slightly. He examined her,to see if Kine had in fact done anything wrong with her.

"She doesn't seem to have any physical damage,except for the shaking."Hatori told them.

"Physical...?"Kyo repeated.

"Mina seems to be slightly lost,confused. If you look into her eyes,you'll know what I mean."Hatori told them all,and Momiji and Haru both went over to Mina. They all looked into Mina's unresponsive eyes in turn,and they all immediately understood. Mina knew they were all looking at her,staring. She hated it when people stared at her. She rolled over onto her side,unconscious. Shigure glanced at Akito,and their eyes met.

"You are all to leave immediately."he ordered them,and Shigure picked Mina up. They all left,except for Kureno.


	29. Author's Note

**Hey,guys. So sorry that I'm taking forever. School's coming up,and I've gotta get ready for it. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! I've been raking my brain for days about this thought: Since Mina's a member of the Zodiac,what should she turn into? It has to be an animal not already in the Zodiac,so if anyone has idea,PLEASE TELL ME. Maybe,something kind of evil-souning? I don't know... Anywhooz... HELP!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**You know what? Screw the Mina's-animal-has-to-be-an-animal-not-in-the-Zodiac idea I had! I'm using the first thing I could think of,and if you don't like the animal,then deal with it! Sorry,I'm cranky today. --**

* * *

"Kyo,I'm really worried about Mina and Yuki."Tohru said as her and Kyo sat together on the rooftop.

"Yeah..."Kyo sighed. Ever since the day they all found out Mina was the Year of the Demon,and whatever happened wherever Mina and Yuki were(but we all know what happened),they were both different. Mina never spoke,she never responded when spoken to. Yuki avoided her all the time,and whenever anyone talked about that day in front of Mina,she'd burst into silent tears and rush off to her bedroom. She refused to attend school,and she never did the homework brought from her classes. She hardly came out during mealtimes,and she'd just take the crappy things Kyo would say to her. It was as if she didn't care about anything anymore. What was worse,it's been nearly a month.

"I wonder... If Kine messed with her mind."Kyo wondered aloud.

"I think so..."Tohru sighed as well,hugging her knees to her chest. "Still... What could Kine have done to make Yuki like that?"she also wondered aloud. Kyo looked at her,and she looked right back. "He's acting like he doesn't care about what's happening to Mina."she said again.

"Who knows?"Kyo laid down,his hands behind his head.

"Mina,please. Will you go to school tomorrow?"Shigure asked Mina quietly,who stared blankly at him. She turned away from him,and he sighed. "Please,Mina. Your graduation is two months away and you're grades are dropping."Shigure placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a few long moments,then she reluctantly nodded. Shigure gave her a small smile,and she got up. She went to her room,and took out her school uniform,which had gathered dust since she hadn't touched it in a month. She wearily shook the dust from her clothes,and put them down at the foot of her bed. She collasped onto her bed in tears for the hundredth time,and cried herself to sleep.

She was suddenly running. Running in an alleyway,blood and tears stained her clothes and skin. She was desperately trying to run from something,but was stopped by her father.

"Mina?!"he was startled,and she struggled out of his grasp. He grabbed her,and embraced her in a heart-warming hug. "Mina,what happened?"he asked,and Mina sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"P-papa... I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I h-hurt them. I hurt them! Papa,I'm sorry I b-broke my promise again!"she sobbed,clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

Then,Mina was suddenly standing in the middle of a road,her dad's bleeding body at her feet. "Papa?!"she went to her knees. People were forming a crowd,now.

"That's the Demon Girl! She just attacked that man!"one of the people shouted,pointing at her. Mina's dad coughed,spitting out blood.

"Mina..."his voice was rough and cracked. He coughed harder,louder,and his daughter's name was the last thing he would ever say. His head turned to it's side,and he was still.

"She killed him!"another voice yelled,and Mina looked up.

"No! I-I didn't! I swear,I didn't hurt him!"she looked at them. A rock hit her,followed by another,and another.

"Go away!"some of the younger passersby yelled. "Go crawl into a hole,and don't come back!"they yelled again. Mina felt a sharp pain in her head,and the spirit began to take over her mind. The spirit muttered foreign words,and all of the passersby suddenly went to their hands and knees._** Mina,you'd better get out of there. I just made it so all of the witnesses think your father was hit by a car. Run home,and hurry.**_ Mina didn't need to be told again;she got up and ran as fast as she could.

Mina opened her eyes with a gasp,and sat up in the tangled mess of her blanket. Tear stains were visible on her face,and she slowly untangled herself from the sheets. She looked at her clock,and gave a quiet sigh. Her alarm didn't go off,and she was running late. She quickly changed into her school uniform,brushed her hair,and rushed out of her room. Kyo,Yuki and Tohru had already gone to school. She grabbed a bagel,her schoolbag,and left the house. It took her longer than normal to get to school,and when she entered the classroom,she felt very out of place. The stares of her fellow students and teacher burned giant holes into her head,and she didn't dare look at Yuki. Mr. Kimmoto got up from his desk,and walked over to her.

"It's nice to have you back,Mina."he gave her a smile,but she didn't look at him. Instead,she looked down. "Are you alright?"he asked her,but she didn't respond. "Mina,answer me."he was trying to sound gentle,but was losing his patience. "What's wrong?"he was firmer,and Mina looked up. He looked into her eyes,and shuddered. The amount hopelessness and emptiness in her eyes was enough to depress even the cheeriest of people. Tohru stood up,and went over to them.

"Excuse me,sensei."Tohru said,as Mr. Kimmoto looked at her. "Mina's not quiet herself,it'd be best if you didn't push the matter."Tohru said,but this time,she wasn't smiling. She took Mina's hand gentley,and led her to her seat. Yuki was reading a book so he didn't have to look at Mina,and Mina just stared blankly at her desk. The day went on.

"Mina,are you and Yuki not a couple anymore?"one of the girls in their class asked Mina during lunch. Mina,as usual,did nothing to respond,and ignored the lunch Tohru had put in front of her. The girl skipped 'innocently' away. A piece of food hit Mina in the shoulder;another in the back of the head. People were throwing things at her the whole day,just to see if she'd try to practically kill them because of it. She didn't;but she was SO going to make up for lost time once she returned to normal. Arisa and Hana glared at all of the students throwing food at Mina,and they immediately stopped. In the hallway,the girl from lunch walked up to Yuki.

"Hi,Yuki."she gave him a smile. He smiled slightly as well.

"Hello,Suki."he said.

"So,you and Mina are over?"she got to the point.

"I know where you're going with this,but I'm not ready for another relationship."he told her,and her face fell,if only for a second. She smiled again.

"Aw,come on,Yuki. Loosen up a little!"she hugged his arm,and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry,but no."Yuki said. Suki wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Why?"she asked again.

"I told you why."Yuki was getting impatient.

"You're really stubborn,aren't you?"Hana appeared out of nowhere,scaring the crap out of them all.

"Go away,Witch."Suki said,and the bell rang. All the students went back to class. Yuki made his way to his seat,noticing out of the corner of his eye that three of the boys in the class were around Mina.

"Come on,Mina. Since you're not with Yuki anymore,why can't you give one of us a shot?"the tallest asked,leaning down to her as she sat,a smirk on his face. Mina made to intentions to respond. She stood up from her seat,and pushed them slightly aside as she tried to get away. One of the girls stuck her foot out,and Mina stumbled slightly.

"Leave her alone!"The Sohma Fan Club said,glaring at Suki. Suki rolled her eyes. Mina was so torn apart inside,she didn't know right from left. She wound up walking back over to her seat,and this time Suki succesfully tripped her. She stumbled right into one of the boys at her desk.

Tohru,Yuki,and Kyo gasped. There was a _POOF,_followed by a puff of pitch-black smoke,and a black cat with blood-red eyes replaced Mina. Everyone,including Mr. Kimmoto,stood still,gaping at what just occured. The cat jumped lightly and gracfully onto Suki's desk,hissed,and scratched her on the cheek with it's claws. Suki yelped,and the cat jumped onto the window sill. It sat there,it's tail flicking back and forth mockingly,and jumped out of the open window. Kyo was the first to stand up,and went after it.

"Mr. Sohma,wait a minute!"Kyo ignored Mr. Kimmoto as he ran out of the door,down the hall,and Toru and Yuki followed. Arisa and Hana also went,wanting to make sure that cat,or whatever else,didn't harm Tohru.

"Yo,Orange-top,what's going on?"Arisa asked. The trio stiffened in realization that they'd probably have to have their memories erased when they found out about the curse(which they were going to do,anyway,because Mina transformed).

"We'll explain later,right now we've got to find Mina."Tohru said. "But,we need your help right now."Tohru took Mina's clothes,and put them in her bag.

"I thought we were looking for the cat?"Arisa said.

"Yeah,it's Mina. Mina turned into that cat."Tohru panted.

"I bet she's on the roof."Kyo said. "Or,maybe she's at home."

"Let's split up."Yuki suggested. "Kyo,you and Tohru can check the roof. Saki,can you try to sense her?"Yuki asked Hana,who nodded. "I'll go to see if she's home."Yuki said again,and the group split. Yuki in fact didn't mean Shigure's house,but the world Mina thought she was from. He ran off,and turned around the corner of the building. Then,he disappeared,thinking of the sunset at Mina's apartment. He found himself standing at the front door,and looked around. For all he knew,she could be in a completely different world. He didn't even mnow why he was looking for her.

_'Why am I even doing this? It's not like we're really friends.'_Yuki thought. _Do you seriously think that you can make the pain go away by pretending not to care?_ Ugh... That annoying voice in his head was back. _'Shut up.'_ _You know you care,still. 'You're full of crap.' Nah,you are. 'Shut up!' _Yuki peered into the bushes,and looked up the trees. He saw a black cat... '_Mina...'_ He climbed up,and grabbed the cat. It hissed,and scratched his arm. He grunted,but didn't release it. Wait... This wasn't Mina,her eyes were red,this cat had hazel eyes. He dropped it,and it shot off. He thought about his home,and diappeared again. He found himself standing at the same corner of the school that he was at before going to Mina's world a few minutes ago.

"Hey! Hey,I found her!"Tohru exclaimed,and Yuki ran in the direction of her voice. Tohru was holding Mina,who was still in her cat form.

"Tohru,can you please tell us what's going on?"Arisa asked.

"Oh,um,can it wait until we get to Shigure's house?"Tohru asked.

"Alright..."Arisa sighed,and they all went to Shigure's house together. They had to keep passing Mina between eachother,because she kept scratching them so they'd let her go. Once they arrived,Shigure was already waiting for them.

"Come on,we should call Hatori."he said,taking Mina. She hissed,and scratched his hand. "Mina,don't be like that."he told her,and she gave up on trying to get free. Shigure sat her down on the floor,and she made her way to the corner where she turned away from them all and laid down. Shigure picked up the phone,dailed Hatori's number,and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"Hatori answered.

"Hatori,it's Shigure again."

"What is it?"

"Mina transformed during class,and now Yuki,Tohru,Kyo,and Tohru's two other friends are here. They brought Mina back."Shigure tld him.

"Has Mina changed back yet?"

"No."

"I'll talk to Akito,then I'll be there,wait for me."there was a click,then a buzzing noise. Shigure hung up the phone as well.

"Can you please... tell us what's going on?"Hana asked. Then,the Sohmas explained the Curse to Tohru's friends.

"I wonder why Mina changed into a Cat,if she's the Year of the Demon."Arisa wondered.

"It's simple..."Hana interjected. "It's a black cat,with red eyes. It's relations to the demon are quiet obvious:Like how some people belive in Demons,Ghosts. Black cats are claimed to be bad luck,which resides in superstition. Superstition is just part of the supernatural,where there are Demons,Ghosts,and such."Hana said.

"I guess that makes sense..."Arisa sais,after thinking about it.

"Yeah,if you can figure it out."Kyo grumbled.

"But... Uo-chan,Hana-chan... There's something you should know."Tohru began,looking down,and looked back up after a few moments. "The head of the Sohma family might think you can't keep the secret,and if he does,then you're memories of Mina will be erased."Tohru told them,and Arisa and Hana gasped.

"You're kidding,right?"

"I'm sorry,but no."Tohru sighed. They were silent,and Hatori came in about thirty minutes later. Mina still hadn't changed back;he went over to her,and picked her up. She hissed as he held her,but he ignored her. She bit him,and he grunted slightly.

"Mina,that's not going to get you anywhere,so just stop."he told her,she let go of him,and he sat her down. There was a _POOF_,followed by a puff of pitch-black smoke,and all of the males in the room shielded their eyes. Arisa and Hana's eyes went wide,and Tohru handed Mina her clothes. Mina quickly put them on,and the boys all looked back. She had turned away from them,crying.

"It's alright,you didn't mean for it to happen."Shigure reassured her. Hatori turned Mina around.

"Are you hurt?"he asked,and she shook her head.

"Um,Hatori? What did Akito say?"Tohru asked Hatori,who turned to her.

"Akito said that he'll trust your friends,for now. But,all of the others in your guys's class... their memories of what occured,of course,will be erased."Hatori told them,and they sighed with relief. Arisa was struck with a thought.

"So,you guys are all cursed?"Arisa asked.

"Well,it's not just males,but females,too."Shigure told her.

"What animals are you?"she asked.

"The Dragon."Hatori told her.

"I'm the Dog."Shigure chimed in.

"The Rat."Yuki said.

"The Cat."came Kyo after a few seconds.

"So,Yuki's the Rat and Kyo's the Cat. That explains... your guys's constant,or less constant,arguments and fights."Hana said.

"Oh! Would anyone like something to drink? Because,I can make tea,or-"Tohru stopped herself as Mina got up and went into the kitchen. They all stared after her,in silence,and a little later she came out with tea for them to show she was sorry. She bowed,and left to her room. Yuki shook his head slightly,and took his cup of tea. The others merely stared at Yuki. Well,Kyo and Arisa glared,but you get the point. He felt their stares,and he forced himself to look back up.

"Yuki,you shouldn't pretend you don't care about her. I know you still do,and you don't realize... the reason Mina is this way is because of an internal struggle she's having with herself. She doesn't know what to tell any of us,or what to keep from us. It's resulted in her shutting herself from the world-"Hatori started.

"Hatori you sound like-"Yuki cut him off.

"Your conscience?"Hatori finished Yuki's sentence. Yuki got up,and left the room.


	31. Chapter 30

It was difficult,but Hatori had finally erased the memories of everyone,minus Arisa and Hana,in Mina's class,including Mr. Kimmoto. He returned to the Sohma Main House,and Arisa and Hana asked if they could stay the night,for Mina's sake. Shigure agreed,knowing all too well that Mina would most likely open up to them and Tohru instead to the boys.

"Mina,you ok?"Arisa and Hana came into Mina's room,noticing Tohru was already there as well. Mina continued to stare at nothing in particular,clutching to the picture of her dad for dear life as she lay on her bed. She was mumbling some incoherent words,confusing the three in there,Tohru the most. Hana sat down next to her,and gave her a smile.

"Mina..."she started,her voice trailing off. "Could you please tell us something? It doesn't have to be... what's bothering you. Anything you want to say,no matter how foolish it may sound. We'll listen."Hana smiled still,and Mina sat up.

"Yeah,it's okay,Mina. We'll listen,no matter what."Arisa said,smiling as well. Tohru nodded with a smile. Mina looked at them.

"You..."Mina's voice was cracked,but she continued. "Care...?"she asked.

"Of course we care,Mina. Why would you think we don-"Arisa was cut off by Tohru,who placed her hands on her arm. Tears silently fell from Mina's eyes as she clutched the fabric of the blanket on her bed tightly.

"I'm sorry..."Mina choked out,trying hard not to start completely sobbing. "Yuki... hates me...?"she said after she calmed down a bit. Arisa,Hana,and Tohru's eyes went wide.

"Hates you? Mina,he doesn't hate you!"Arisa said,and Mina looked her in the eyes.

"He's hurt and confused,but it's obvious he still likes you."Hana said,placing her hand sympatheticly over Mina's.

"I... just don't know..."Mina said. "how I feel... how I ever felt."Mina said,catching the intrest of Hana and Arisa.

"What do you mean?"Arisa asked.

"The Demon that posseses Mina used to take over her mind. It would make her do bad things,and..."Tohru's voice trailed off. She didn't want to go into detail about what hapened at the Sohma Estate.

"And she used me to get free. She controlled my emotions,my feelings,so I wouldn't realize her motives,and I d-don't know if I actually ever loved Yuki at a-all..."Mina's voice was getting stronger the more she talked,until that point,where it cracked again and she began sobbing.

"Hmm... Do you know what you're feeling right now?"Hana asked,slightly confusing them.

"Sadness... Anger... Hatred..."Mina began.

"Self-loathing,depression,hopelessness,emptiness... _Incomplete_..."Hana finished,the last word particularly striking a note in Mina's head. "And... a dimming love."Hana added,and that struck Mina even harder. "Your waves,Mina. I sensed those particular feelings spiking through your waves."Hana told her. Mina lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes,as her shoulders shook from her uncontrolled sobs. Hana pulled Mina closer,and hugged her. Tohru and Arisa both did the same,putting them into a group hug. Mina sniffed,trying to calm down. They stayed that way for a minute,then they released Mina when she had calmed down. She wiped her face.

"Mina,you still love Yuki?"Arisa asked,and Mina nodded after hesitating for a moment. "Don't you think you should tell him,then?"she asked again.

"But... what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"Mina asked as well.

"Are you kidding? He's still head over heels for you."Arisa told her. Mina looked at her feet.

"I just don't know..."Mina mumbled.

"You do not have to talk to him if you don't want to."Hana told her,placing her hand on her shoulder. "For now,let's just go to sleep."she said,yawning. They nodded in agreement. Mina got out pajamas for Hana and Arisa,and they changed. Tohru went upstairs to get her pajamas,and came back down a few minutes later.

"Tohru,aren't you going to sleep in your room?"Mina asked Tohru,who shook her head.

"I'd like to sleep here,with you all."Tohru told them.

"Oh,but... Is my bed big enough?"Mina asked them.

"Sure,it is."Arisa grinned. They all got into bed,but Mina was the only one who couldn't fall asleep. She lay still for hours,until finally falling asleep. The next day,Hana was the last to wake. Mina had woken up only a minute before her,and was hardly getting out of bed when Hana opened her eyes.

"Good morning,Mina."Hana yawned,and Mina gave her a smile.

"Morning..."Mina said,and Hana gave her a small smile as well. They both changed into their school uniforms,and went into the living room. The smell of scrambled eggs came from the kitchen,and Kyo and Yuki were having their now daily arguments. Mina couldn't bring herself to look at Yuki,but mumbled good morning to everyone as she sat down,looking at the floor. Kyo,Yuki,and Shigure stopped what they were doing immediately,staring at Mina. She didn't look up;it was obvious she still had a long way to go before she was herself again.

"Um... Morning,Mina."Shigure was the one to speak to break the awkward silence.

"Breakfast's ready!"Tohru came into the living room,carrying a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. She gave everyone a plate,including herself,and they ate. Mina was the first finished,and she put her plate into the sink in the kitchen. She came back out to find Kyo and Arisa arguing,but didn't bother to stop them. It's not like they were gonna actually start fighting,so she let them be while Tohru stared at them,worried they might fight. Once everyone had breakfast,it was still too early to go to schol. So they sat around,doing whatever.

"Hana,don't you think that Mina should talk to Yuki?"Arisa whispered to Hana when Mina and Yuki were both out of earshot.

"Of course,but don't rush her,Uo-chan. She needs a little more time to figure things out."Hana whispered back.

"Yeah,yeah,but still."Arisa sighed. Then,a sudden thought seemed to strike her. "Wait,Mina's actually a Sohma,right?"Arisa wondered outloud. They all looked at her.

"Well,yes,she was originally a Sohma,but was adopted by another family."Shigure said,looking up from the newspaper. "Why?"

"Oh,no reason,I was just wondering."Arisa told him. This seemed to strike Mina as well;she'd have to get used to writing her name as Mina Sohma,and being addressed as such. And it also means she'll have to go back to the Sohma Estate when graduation is over,and she'll most likely be confined like Kyo,unless they break the Curse.


	32. Chapter 31

"Quiet down!"Mr. Kimmoto hit his desk loudly with a ruler,and the class fell silent. "Now,we have a new student coming in today. Please welcome Mina Sohma."he said,and Mina stepped into the classroom. There were murmurs from the students.

"Another Sohma? How many people are in the family?"Mina heard one of the students mumble to her friend.

"Wow,all of the Sohmas here are attractive..."one of the boys said.

"What?"his friend raised his eyebrows.

"I mean,well,aw shut up! You know what I meant!"the boy glared at his friend.

"Mina,would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"Mr. Kimmoto asked her,and she looked at her feet. She took a deep breath,and looked back up.

"I'm Mina Sohma. I transfered here from a private school in Tokyo,and I'm living with relatives."she said.

"Were you born in Tokyo?"Mr. Kimmoto asked her.

"No. I was born here,then we moved when I was a baby."she told the class.

"You,and your parents?"he asked again,and Mina nodded. Mr. Kimmoto looked around the room,then saw an empty seat next to Yuki. "Well,Ms. Sohma,it seems there is an empty seat next to your cousin."he said,and Yuki looked up. Mina's gaze met his for a moment,before he looked away. Mina walked over,placing her schoolbag on the desk,and sat down. Mr. Kimmoto continued his lesson,and Mina tried to keep her attention on him. The hours passed,and soon the lunch bell rang. They all sat down,eating together,along with Momiji and Haru,and before they knew it,they were heading back to class.

"Sohma-kun,hello!"Suki popped up in front of Yuki,and Yuki looked at her.

"Hello,Suki."he gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"she asked him,putting on a cute face. Yuki shook his head.

"I'm sorry,but no. I'm not intrested."he told her.

"Awww,come on,Sohma-kun! It'll be fun! We can go to the movies,or out to lunch,"she started forward,and he stepped back. She grabbed his hand. "or we can just study together."she said,backing him up against the wall. She leaned forward,about to kiss him,but was pulled back and slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Mina held Suki by her neck,her face flashing with anger.

"_Don't you go near him,you got it?_"she growled,tightening her grip on Suki's windpipe. Suki gasped out for air,trying to pry herself from Mina's inhumanly tight grip. Yuki stared at Mina,gaping slightly. Suki's face was beginning to turn blue.

"Mina!"Kyo and Haru pulled her away from Suki,who collapsed to her knees,coughing and choking,her face starting to return to it's normal color. Mina glared at Suki as the girl ran back into the classroom. "What's wrong with you?! You could've killed her!"Kyo yelled at Mina,who turned to face him,that same angry glint in her eyes.

"Don't you think I haven't forgotten this last month,_oh cousin of mine_."Mina growled again,grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Kyo gulped. Mina took in a deep breath through her nose,then let him go. "You'd better feel _VERY_ lucky I'm too pissed to deal with you,you damn Cat."she told him,crossing her arms. Yuki was still staring rooted to the spot,wondering what he should do or say. Then,they began heading back to class. Yuki stopped Mina,and she looked up at him. There was an awkward silence...

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both said in unision,looking away from eachother,only to look back in surprise.

"Yuki,I'm so sorry. I know what I said hurt you,but I was hurt and confused,and I'm so sorry."Mina bit her bottom lip,tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry,too,Mina. I thought that pretending that I didn't care would make the pain stop,but it only made it worse."Yuki looked down at her.

"I love you... I love you so much!"Mina choked out,the tears falling faster.

"I love you,too."Yuki was crying,now.

"Yuki!"Mina collasped into his arms,burying her face into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a little while,then looked into eachother's eyes. Yuki kissed her,cupping her face in his hands,and Mina kissed him back. The bell rang,and they reluctantly pulled apart. They wiped the tears from their faces,then went back into the classroom hand-in-hand.

"They're holding hands!"

"But,aren't they cousins,or something?"

"I heard that alot of people in their family date eachother."

"I thought that was just a rumor,but I guess it's true."

"That's still not right."

That last statement caught Mina's attention,and she looked at the one who had said it. She realized it was one of the Sohma Fan Club's girls,and she tried to let it go. If anything,she didn't want to have to fight _them_. Not again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**You guys have been so awsome! Thanks for being so patient with me! Yeah,the new year of school started,and I've been at my Aunt's house,not my mom's,so yeah. SO sorry that I couldn't update sooner! And yeah,can somebody please take a look at my newest fanfic? It's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic,and it's like my version,or idea,for Kingdom Hearts 3! It's called Kingdom Hearts 3:The Reign of Chaos. So,if anyone could be kind enough to take a look,I'll be teh happiest girl in teh world!**

**'Til next time!**

**-Hannah(And yes,that's my real name! XP)**


	33. Chapter 32

"We-Love-Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!!!!"The Sohma Fan Club girls had just finished their signature "We Love Yuki!" cheer,then fell when Yuki hadn't noticed for the billionth time.

Yuki and Mina were now insperable(sp?? o.0 STUPID WORDPAD NO SPELL CHECK!!!),and they'd spend every moment together that they possibly could.

"Shut up..."Mina pouted as Yuki teased her about that fight she had had with Kyo,who actually nearly beat her that time.

"I'm just kidding."Yuki laughed,and Mina began laughing as well. Until,Kyo started bragging. WHAM.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M STILL GOING TO GET YOU FOR ALL THOSE STUPID THINGS YOU SAID TO ME!"Mina yelled at Kyo,who held his head,sprawled on the ground. All of the others had big sweat drops on the sides of their heads. Mina turned away from Kyo,crossing her arms.

"Mina,please,don't get into any fights here at school. Graduation is is two weeks,and if you get into another fight with Kyo or anyone else,you _won't _graduate. Kimmoto-sensei said so."Tohru spoke out,and Mina huffed.

"Yeah,yeah..."Mina sighed. Man,was she glad the day was over,now.

Things couldn't be any more chaotic at home,though. Kagura had stopped by yet again,then got mad at Tohru and Kyo because they were together,then Mina had to step in.

"Kagura! STOP!"Mina blocked Kagura from getting to Tohru,whom was freaking out at the fact that Kagura was trying to hurt her.

"NO! She stole Kyo from me! I'll never forgive her!"Kagura yelled.

"She didn't steal him! He never wanted to marry you!"Mina shot back.

"But he agreed to marry me!"Kagura protested.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU THREATENED TO KILL ME!"Kyo roared.

"Kagura,please,just let him go. He _belongs_ with Tohru. You and him,as a couple,just doesn't work out. Your love is one-sided,and you're just going to hurt him more than anything. If you _really_ love him,then _let him go._ He'll be much happier this way."Mina wasn't feeling her best,but didn't move from her spot. Kagura lowered her fists slowly,her eyes wide,and her hands shaking.

"I'm sorry... Kyo."Kagura lowered her head,so her bangs covered her eyes. "I know,okay? I know my love is one-sided. I _know_ I've hurt him more than helped him. _I know he'll be much happier with Tohru._"Kagura was silently crying. "Kyo... I... was always looking down on you... Whenever we played together at the park,I'd only be there to make myself feel better. I thought that I was the lowest thing on this planet,because my mom couldn't accept that I was cursed at the time. When I met you,I realized you had it worse than me,and that made me feel better. So much better. I then forced myself to believe I loved you. I... I'm so sorry."Kagura's shoulders were shaking with her quiet sobs. Everyone was staring at her,now,Kyo looking shocked. "I won't ever be able to completely let go,but I'll try. I'll try my hardest,for _your_ sake,Kyo."Kagura looked back up,first at Kyo,then at Mina. She hugged her younger cousin,who hugged back. "Thank you. You saved me from myself."Kagura mumbled,and left. Mina went to her room,not wanting to stay out there anymore. Yuki followed her.

"Mina,that was... amazing."Yuki shut the door behind him,and sat down next to Mina on her bed.

"No,it wasn't. I just said what we've known for years."Mina replied,and Yuki put his hand on hers.

"Not just that,you said what we never could form into words. You said what we all wanted to say,but better."Yuki turned her face,so she looked at him. He smiled at her. "You're amazing."he kissed her.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Four days later**

Mina couldn't focus at all that day. Mr. Kimmoto noticed that Mina's face was paler than usual,and he kept her in class after the bell rang to talk to her.

"Mina,you look sick. You should go to the nurse."as he spoke,he handed her a nurse's office pass. Mina took it,and walked out. But,she barely made it five steps down the hall before she fainted.

"Mina?!"Momiji ran up to her,and Haru did the same.

"Go get the others!"Haru said,and Momiji raced off.

"You guys! You guys! Mina's fainted!"Momiji ran up to hsi friends,who were still walking down the hall way to the cafeteria.

"What?!"Yuki and the others gasped.

"Come on!"Momiji ran off,the others followed. By the time they got there,Haru was trying to pick Mina up.

"She's out cold."he said,and Yuki called Hatori. They all waited outside for Hatori,who had said he'd be a few minutes due to the fact that Akito was getting sick again. Mina's eyes opened slightly,and she looked at Yuki.

"Yuki."she mumbled,and they looked at her. She closed her mouth,and fell asleep again,in his and Haru's arms(they were both holding her).

"Excuse me,what are you all doing? You're supposed to be in class."one of the teachers came up to them,crossing her arms.

"Sorry,but our cousin's fainted,and we're waiting for-"Momiji started.

"Fainted?! Why didn't you take her to the nurse?"she asked them.

"Our cousin is a doctor,we called him,and he's coming to get her."Yuki told her.

"Doctor or not,she should be on her way to the Hospital."she said again.

"If it gets that serious,then yes,we will take her to the hospital. But,she's been this way before,and there wasn't much of a need to go to those measures."Haru replied.

"Alright. Your cousin can go home,but you all have to stay here."she told them,a final tone in her voice.

"Okay."they said said. The teacher walked off,and turned the corner just before Mina transformed. The cat fell,and both Haru and Yuki fumbled to catch her. Haru managed to grab her just before her head hit the ground.

"_Nice..._"Arisa rolled her eyes.

"Shut up,Yankee!"Kyo shook his fist at her.

"Why don't you make me?!"Arisa challenged him.

"Maybe I will!"Kyo challenged back.

"You're too chicken to hit me,Orange-Top!"she yelled,clenching her fists.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"Kyo yelled back. Hana stepped in between them,little sparks coming from her eyes.

"We musn't fight right now."she told them,and they reluctantly backed off from eachother.

Hatori arrived ten minutes later. Thankfully,Mina had changed back to her human form a few minutes before he had arrived. Yuki put her in the car,and they drove off.

Shigure answered the door after getting a call from Hatori,and Hatori carried Mina into her room.

Meanwhile,the others waited very impatiently for the rest of the day to pass. It was nearly three o'clock,and Yuki was the most anxious to go. The clock seemed to mock his impatience,the seconds going by even slower. Finally,the bell rang,and Yuki let out a breath he had been holding in for what felt like forever.

By the time Yuki,Kyo,and Tohru go home,Mina was awake again. Hatori and Shigure were talking,Shigure begging Hatori to tell him what he knew.

"I said no,and I meant it. If Mina wants to tell you,then she will."Hatori said,then the others came in. Yuki gave Hatori a 'where-is-she?' look,and Hatori glanced at Mina's bedroom door. Yuki immediately understood,and went into her room. Kyo and Tohru made to follow,but Hatori stopped them. "Mina told me that when you all got home,only to let Yuki in for the time being."he told them,and they nodded.

"How are you feeling?"Yuki asked Mina,who was laying down in her bed.

"No better than before."Mina replied quietly. Yuki noticed she look bothered by something. And not just bothered like annoyed,bothered like really troubled. Yuki sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"he asked her,and she looked up at him.

"Nothing. Well... something,I guess."Mina sighed. "I don't know how to tell you."she looked away from him.

"Tell me what?"he asked again. Mina took in a deep breath,then let it out slowly.

"I'm pregnant."


	34. Chapter 33

"P-pregnant?"Yuki's eyes widened. Mina nodded. "Y-You mean,we're going to be parents?"he asked her,and she didn't respond.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep it..."Mina told him.

"What? Why?"Yuki asked again.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."Mina sat up with difficulty.

"Graduatuion is in less than two weeks,they won't notice."Yuki told her.

"They might notice when I'm constantly in the bathroom throwing up."she retorted.

"Mina.."Yuki pulled her into a gentle hug,and she hugged him back.

"Yuki,I'm sorry. I just don't know."tears pricked at Mina's eyes.

"Whatever you decide,I'll be beside you the whole way."Yuki told her again. "I love you."he said.

"I love you,too."Mina sniffed. They stayed that way for a little while,then let eachother go. Yuki got up,and Mina did as well.

They emerged from her room,and the expected stares from the others met them. Hatori was just about to leave,when Mina walked up to him.

"You didn't tell them,did you?"she asked him,her voice only loud enough for Hatori to hear. He shook his head,and she gave him a small smile. He left to the Main House.

Mina turned to the others,and sat down.

"So,what's wrong?"Kyo asked her and Yuki. Yuki was still in slight shock,so Mina took in another breath.

"The truth is,you guys... I'm... pregnant."Mina had difficulty saying the last word to them. Utter shock and silence filled the room,the air becoming heavy between them.

"Ahh,Mina! Yuki!"Shigure suddenly yelled happily,making them all jump out of their skins. "Congratulations!"he shook their hands. Tohru sqealed and hugged her.

"I can't breath,here!"Mina choked out,and Tohru let go with a gasp. After many apologies from Tohru,Kyo spoke.

"Congrats."he smiled.

"I must call Aya-san and tell him that he's going to be an uncle!"Shigure picked up his cell phone,dialing Ayame's cell phone number. Mina grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Just a minute!"Mina said,and they stopped. "I said I was pregnant. I didn't say I was going to keep it."she told them,looking down. Shock filled the room yet again. "Before you say anything,I also never said I _wasn't_ going to keep it either."she reminded them. "I'm not sure what to do."Mina hiccupped,tears threatening to fall from her eyes again. Tohru sniffed,and hugged her,this time being sure she was gentle.

"Oh,Mina..."she mumbled,and Mina hugged back.

- - - - - - - -

"You're what?!"Arisa,Hana,Haru,and Momiji gaped at Mina.

"Mina!"Momiji yelled. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"he whined,then Yuki clapped his hand over his cousin's mouth.

"Momiji,please,we're at school."Yuki said as his younger cousin yelled. His yells were muffled by Yuki's hand. Luckily they were outside,and the first bell wasn't going to ring for a while. Momiji eventually calmed down,and Yuki took his hand off his mouth.

"Are you keeping it?"Hana asked Mina,who glanced down at her feet for a few seconds before looking back up,nodding.

"Yes."Mina said,and Yuki's eyes widened.

"You are?"he asked,and she nodded again with a smile.

As soon as Kyo,Tohru,Yuki,and Mina got home from school,Mina pounced on Shigure.

"Did you tell anyone?!"she asked,grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"No."he lied.

"Liar! You told someone,now spill!"Mina shook him violently.

"I- told- Kagura!"Shigure said,and Mina punched him.

"You idiot!"she yelled,then stomped off to her room.

"These next eight months are gonna be hell on earth."Kyo sighed. Mina came back out.

"I heard that!"she yelled,throwing her electric alarm clock at his head. "I want to be alone,so no one comes in here until I say so. Got it?"she told them,and they all nodded hurriedly. She slammed the door behind her as she went back into her room. She sat down on her bed,taking out the picture of her dad,and stared at it. Her father was holding a five-years-old version of herself piggy-back ride style,both of them smiling at the camera. Tears dripped off the bridge of her nose,and hit the glass of the frame. Then,she disappeared.

She appeared,standing in front of her father's grave.

"I'm so sorry!"Mina collasped to her knees in tears. "Papa..."she whispered. "I miss you so much. I know you're not my real father. But,I don't care. You're the first one that ever understood me,the first one that ever truly loved me."she mumbled,clutching her head. "I wish you could be here right now,alive,breathing..."she stood back up,and began walking to her old apartment. She had no idea how long she was walking,but eventually got back. She looked through the window,and saw three policemen talking with her mom. Her mom was crying,and the policemen were comforting her. Then,one of the policemen looked up,and saw Mina through the window. He shot up from his seat,yelling something Mina couldn't hear,and they all stood up and whirled around. They immediately ran out,and Mina was backing away.

"Hold it."the police woman stepped forward. Mina's mother almost knocked the woman to the ground when she ran to her daughter.

"Mina!"she yelled,embracing her tightly. Mina gasped for air,pushing her mother away,and coughed. Yuki then appeared,and went over to Mina.

"There you are! Why didn't you tell me you were going here?"he hugged her gentley,then was pulled away from her by her mother.

"Don't touch my daughter!"she yelled.

"Wait,Mina's neighbors said you're the boy that Mina was last seen with before she went missing!"the police woman pointed at Yuki,and he was tackled by one of the other police men. The man slammed him against the wall,and twisted his arm around to his back.

"Ah!"Yuki yelled in pain,and Mina gasped.

"Let him go!"Mina yelled,but before she could say any more,the police woman and the third police man grabbed her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Let go of me!"Mina yelled,struggling to push them away.

"We have to make sure you're not hurt."she said as well.

"I'm _not_!"Mina yelled,and they let her go. Mina then ran over to Yuki and the police man holding him. "LET HIM GO!"she roared,clenching her fists. The police man didn't,and Mina punched him in the jaw. He released Yuki,howling in pain,and stumbled to the ground. Yuki held his arm,and Mina looked at the others.

"You just assaulted an officer,do you realize that we can arrest you for doing that?"the other man said.

"I wouldn't have needed to punch the idiot if he had just let my friend go!"Mina protested.

"Friend?"they repeated.

"Yes,my _friend_! I've been staying with his family all this time! I'm sorry for causing such trouble,and for making you think I went missing,or that I was dead! Haven't you noticed how most of my stuff was missing from my room the same day I was reported missing?! I left on my own account! Geez,you people are stupid!"Mina yelled so feircely that the officers and her mother were inching away from her. The officers looked at Mina's mother with an 'did-you-know-that-her-stuff-was-gone?!' look,and her mother looked right back.

"I didn't know that any of her stuff was missing,honestly!"she told them.

"Because you're hardly home! If my arm was broken while you were away,and I still had the cast for a week after you came back,you wouldn't notice that either!"Mina yelled directly at her mother this time.

"Excuse me for wanting a better future for us!"she retored,and Mina scoffed.

"Better future? Ha! We both know you took that job so you didn't have to be near me so much! Even as an adoptive mother,you're the worst!"she yelled,shaking her fists about her. Mina's mother gasped.

"How do you know that?!"she asked her.

"I found out that I'm really related to Yuki! I'm a Sohma!"she yelled again. She turned back to Yuki. "Let's go."she grabbed his hand. But before she could go with him,he kissed her.

"You really had me worried."Yuki told her,and she shrugged a bit.

"What are you doing?!"Mina's mom asked them.

"What do you think?"Mina retorted.

"You're related,and you're kissing?!"her mom said again.

"We were in this relationship before we even _knew_ were were related."Yuki defended himself and Mina.

"I will not allow it!"her mother said.

"You're not entitled to such a decision!"Mina yelled,and she and Yuki disappeared,which left all four of them dumbstruck.

Mina and Yuki reappeared in Mina's bedroom. Mina collasped onto her bed,shaking.

"Why did you go back there?"Yuki asked her.

"I went to see my dad's grave. Then,I went to see how my mom was doing. I didn't expect to get caught by the cops and then have you show up."Mina mumbled,and Yuki gave a quiet sigh,and sat down next to her.


	35. Chapter 34

"I present to you,the graduating class of Kaibara High School,Class of 2007."the principle announced to the crowd of parents,friends,and family members of the seniors of Kaibara High. The audience erupted with applause,shouts,screams,and whistles. The grads stood proudly on the stage,in their caps and gowns. The principle began calling the names of the graduates in alphabetical order. Finally,he called Tohru's name. "Tohru Honda."he said,and Tohru gulped. She nervously went up to him,and he handed her her diploma. She bowed to him,amd he bowed as well. Tears of joy came pouring down her face.

_Mom... Dad..._ she hoped her mother and father were watching her right now. _I graduated._ she thought.

The principle continued calling names as Tohru stepped down from the stage and joined the group if satudents who's names had been called.

"Kyo Sohma."he said,and Kyo stiffened. He still hadn't beaten Yuki. But,he took the diploma anyway,and joined the group with Tohru. "Mina Sohma."he announced next. Mina stepped up,and took the diploma. She bowed to the principle,who bowed back. "Yuki Sohma."he said again,and Yuki stepped up,cheers erupting from the girls all around. Yuki took the diploma as well,and they bowed to each other. He stepped down from the stage,and joined his friends and family. The ceremony went on for almost another half an hour,then it ended with a female student singing Japan's National Anthem. The audience erupted with applause yet again,and the grads all went to meet with their families.

"Well,Kyo. You'd better pack your things,because you're going back to the Sohma Main House."Akito said,emerging from the back corner of the enormous auditorium,shocking them all. "I hope you've made the best of these last seventeen years,because you'll never leave that room of yours again."he sneered.

"_Forget it._"Mina got in between Akito and Kyo. "I'm not letting you confine him."she glared at Akito.

"Is that so? In case you've forgotten,you're to be confined as well. You're the Demon,and you're confinement is required to be more isolating than the Cat's."he told her.

"And incase _you've_ forgotten,Akito,I'm the type of person to defend the ones I love with my life."Mina told him,and he was taken aback. "You'll never confine Kyo,if I can help it."she growled. Haru and Momiji then stood beside her. Yuki and Tohru stood with them,and Ayame stood with them. Kisa,Hiro,and Rin stood with them. And Kagura,Shigure,Hatori,and Ritsu stood with them. Kureno hesitated,but stood with his family as well.

"What are you doing?"Akito asked them. They all stared at him with serious expressions. "Stop looking at me like that!"he told them. "Kureno!"he yelled,clenching his fists. "Kureno,get back over here!"he yelled again. None of them moved. "Shigure! Hatori!"he looked at the two. "Kagura,Ayame,Ritsu!"he was losing his patience. "S-Stop staring at me like that!"he yelled again,but their expressions didn't change. "Stop it! Stop it!"he glared at them all. "_Stop!_"he clutched his head. He went to his knees.

"WAAAAAAAH!"a young child wailed,sobbing uncontrollably. A younger-looking Kureno whirled around.

"Akito?"

"Waaaah! Kureno! Don't leave me!"Akito cried,rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. "Your curse. It broke! Please,don't leave me! Don't ever leave my side!"she wailed,clutching desperately to Kureno,shaking with her sobs. Kureno stared down at Akito,and she stared back up. "Why are you looking at me like that?! You're staring at me with distant eyes! Stop it! _Stop it_!!"Akito pushed and hit at him,large tears rolling down her cheeks,one after another.

"Stop it. Stop staring at me with distant eyes!"the present Akito yelled,clutching her head in her hands.

"Akito?"one of the maids walked by,then stopped when she noticed Akito in that state. Akito looked quickly up at her,her eyes wide.

"No! Leave us alone!"Akito yelled,blocking Kureno from the maid,glaring. "If anyone comes in without my permission,I'll kill them!"she yelled feircely.

"Aki...?"Kureno started.

"I'LL KILL THEM!"Akito roared,shutting the door on the maid.

"Don't...!"the present Akito yelled,tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't! _Don't abandon me!_"she yelled desperately.

"And we won't."Kisa spoke,stepping up to Akito. She looked up,her eyes wide. "We won't abandon you,Akito. But you need to give us a little more freedom. When you're always keeping us cooped up in the Main House,we feel lonely,and isolated. We may be possessed,but we're still human beings. We need a little bit of freedom,Akito. If you treat us like people instead of animals,we'll respect you more. We'll be much happier,and you will,too."she knelt down beside her. "We'll never abandon you,because... Even though you don't treat us exactly like you probably should,we still love you. In some way,we all love and respect you. Because of you,some of us were able to be stronger. Others were weakened,but it was because of that,that they turned out so well."Kisa continued,and her gaze was locked with Akito's. Kisa hugged her,shocking them all. Even more shocking,was the fact that Akito hugged back.

"Kisa..."Akito mumbled,still shaking with silent sobs. "Thank you...!"she said again. "You have no idea how much that means to me."she told her young relative. She stood back up,wiping her face,and looked at Kyo. "Kyo,you won't be confined."she told him,and his eyes widened in utter shock. Then,Akito turned to Mina. "You won't be confined,either."she told Mina,who relaxed. She and Yuki both sat down in some chairs. Mina felt light-headed,and Yuki didn't want to leave her side incase something happened.

* * *

**Okay,guys,I know this chapter is really short,and I'm sorry! These next couple opf chapters are going to be intresting,because Mina's pregnant and all. Stay tuned,I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Dattebayo! (Translation:BELIEVE IT![haha I stole Naruto's catch phrase!!! XD)**

**-Hannah**


	36. Chapter 35

"Yuki,there's a letter for you from that college you applied to."Shigure came in holding a thin stack of letters,and Yuki looked at his cousin from his seat with Mina on the couch. Shigure handed him the envelope,and he sat down with his tea. Yuki tore it open,and read the letter's contents.

"I've been accepted."he smiled,and Mina,Shigure,and Tohru smiled as well. Kyo was up in the mountains,training with Kazuma(is that his foster-father's real name??) again. He had been up there for only two weeks,amd already the other occupants had began to take notice that it was too quiet without Kyo's ongoing,yet sometimes annoying,rants,raves,or arguments with Mina. His dream was to become a Martial Arts master and trainer,like his foster father.

"I'm glad you were accepted."Mina smiled,holding Yuki's hand.

A month had passed since Graduation,and one could tell that Mina's stomach had gotten slightly bigger. Apart from the morning sicknesses,Mina was feeling fine. For some reason though,she was not at all hot-headed,except on the very few occassions where she'd have slight mood swings. This fact gave Shigure a sense of security,knowing Mina wouldn't try to kill him if he accidentally said or did the wrong thing.

"You know that I'll be gone alot during the week,right?"Yuki asked Mina,who nodded and replied,"I know."with a smile. "The school year is starting in less than two months,and I've got to get the supplies."he sighed.

**- - - - - - - -**

Yuki got up and got ready for his college classes. Mina stirred,and shifted in her sleep,but did not wake. Yuki smiled to himself and kissed her on the cheek,then left.

Mina was dreaming about her and Yuki with their child. It was a baby girl,and Yuki was holding her. She was giggling and laughing as Yuki tickled her stomach,smiling as well. Mina was standing next to them,laughing.

Then,Mina woke up,and sighed. That was such a nice dream,why did she have to wake up _now_? She cautiously got up,changing into a t-shirt and a pair of pants,and looked at her clock. It read 8:56. She stepped into the living room just as Tohru came out with a basket of laundry.

"Good morning,Mina."Tohru smiled,sitting the basket of laundry down on the floor next to the table.

(A/N:Yes,I know I skipped alot,but I've got a slight case of writer's block,and I don't think you'd want me writing out the whole eight more months in these next chapters with writer's block. It's not pretty,TRUST ME.)

"Morning,Tohru."Mina smiled sleepily,yawning. She sat down on the couch,and Tohru went into the kitchen. She came back out with a plate of eggs and bacon for Mina,who smiled and took it with a 'thank you'. She ate her breakfast slowly,then she went back into her room,and rummaged through her drawers. She took out her sketch book,went back into the living room,and began sketching the scene in her dream from the night before. A sudden uneasy feeling came over her,so she rushed into the bathroom,and began vomitting. She came out a minute later,holding her still-growing stomach,and sat back down with her sketch book. She started drawing again,and tore it out of the book. She pinned it on the wall of her and Yuki's room next to three other drawings. Shigure came downstairs yawning,and sat down in his chair. Tohru came out,handing him a cup of coffee,and went back to check on the clothes.

A few hours later,someone knocked on the front door. Mina answered it,and saw Arisa and Hana standing there.

"Hey,Mina."Arisa grinned,and Hana smiled as well.

"Hello."Hana greeted her.

"Hey,guys,come on in."Mina smiled,and they went into the living room.

"Hello,Uo-chan! Hello,Hana-chan!"Tohru smiled at her two friends.

"Hello,Tohru."they replied,sitting down.

"Mina,we've been thinking about what to do for your baby shower."Hana said.

"Already?"Mina sat down as well.

"Yup."Arisa grinned again.

"I just want something simple,nothing expensive,or fancy,just a small party."Mina told them.

After an hour and a half of talking,disagreeing,and deciding on when and where,they came up with the plans for the party.

"I still think we should've asked for Yuki's opinion,too."Mina sighed.

"Ah,he won't mind. Knowing him,he'd probably just agree with anything we come up with."Arisa laughed,and Mina shot her a small glare. "Sorry,that didn't come out right."Arisa said.

* * *

**Yeah,this chapter was like totally pointless,but guess what? I don't give a piss! I'll try to write the next chapter within the next few days,but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. School's tomorrow,so yeah...**

**Sayonara(sp?? o.0 srry i'm hellza retarded right now... TT)!**

**-Hannah**


	37. Chapter 36

Yuki came home around four to a surprise. Kyo had come home,after four months of being gone.

"Kyo-kun's home! Isn't it wonderful?"Tohru exlaimed with a smile,and Yuki smiled as well.

"Yes,it's been too quiet without him around."Yuki agreed. Mina smiled and nodded as well. Shigure wasn't home at the moment.

"How's college going?"Kyo asked Yuki,looking up at him from his seat at the table.

"It's going well."Yuki replied,setting down his bag,then sat next to Mina on the couch. Kyo noticed how big her stomach had gotten.

"So,how many months do you have left?"he asked rather awkwardly,and Mina was slightly taken aback.

"Oh,um... around four months. I'm supposed to go to the doctor in a couple of days."Mina replied. "Arisa,Hana and I already planned the baby shower,which is gonna be held here in two months."Mina said again. Yuki glanced at her,then at the rest of them.

"I've been wondering what names we should start coming up with..."Yuki wondered aloud.

"I've been wondering about that,too..."Mina agreed.

"For a girl,I think perhaps... Shina?"Yuki suggested.

"The names Shina means virtue and good..."Mina thought about that name. "Maybe. How about Ami?"Mina suggested as well.

"We'll have to decide on which one."Yuki came to the conclusion that choosing between those two names would be difficult(Ami means friend). "What about boy names?"he asked.

"Yukio."Mina answered,placing her hand on her stomach lightly.

"How about Taro?"Yuki suggested again(Again:Taro means 'first born son',and Yukio means 'get what he wants,God will nourish'). Mina smiled,then frowned.

"I think they're all wonderful names."Tohru chimed in with a smile.

"That's the thing. It'll be kinda hard to choose only one boy name or girl name."Mina sighed,then Yuki got up.

"I've got to study."he said,walking into his and Mina's room,where a new desk was placed in the far corner for him to work at.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Happy Birthday."Yuki whispered to Mina,who was still asleep. He kissed her on the forehead,and left for college again. Mina woke up a few hours later to the smell of food cooking.

"Happy Birthday,Mina."Tohru said with a smile,handing Mina a plate of pancakes. She smiled.

"Thank you."Mina replied,and ate. She was now officially eighteen years old. Shigure came down from his room yawning,and looked at Mina.

"Ah,my young Mina,you are now officially a woman! Eighteen years old... My,my,how times flies."he sighed,and Mina gave him a small smile. Mina took the last bite of her food,and carefully stood up. She took it into the kitchen and put it in the sink,ignoring Tohru's ramblings about how she shouldn't be on her feet. "Oh,Mina,don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"he asked,and just then,Kyo came in.

"Oh,that reminds me. Yes,I do,but do you think you could drive me?"Mina asked Shigure,who nodded with a smile.

"Of course!"he said,getting up. "Come on,then!"he said in a sing-song voice.

"Shigure,my appointment's not for a few hours."Mina spoke,and Shigure stopped in his tracks,turning around.

"Ah,of course..."he sighed,feeling embarassed. Kyo snickered.

After a few hours,Mina and Shigure left. It took around twenty minutes,but they got to the hospital.

"Good afternoon,Mina."Mina's doctor greeted her in a smile. He helped her up onto the bed,and she laid down. He took out a machine to let him see the baby,and turned it on. "Her heart rate is normal,and she looks just fine."he told Mina after a little bit,writing on his clip board.

"She? It's a girl."Mina said,and her doctor nodded. She smiled,holding her stomach.

"You're free to go."he helped her down,and she left with Shigure.

"So?"he asked as they drove home,and Mina looked at him.

"It's a girl."she smiled,and Shigure smiled as well.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Congratulations,you two."Haru smiled,shaking Mina's and Yuki's hands. He,Momiji,Kisa,Hiro,Ayame,and Hatori were the first to arrive within the first twenty minutes to the Baby Shower. After a little bit,Kagura,Rin,Ritsu,Kureno and Akito arrived. Rin only came over because Kagura had begged her endlessly,by the way. Akito gave Mina a smile,then looked at Yuki. She sighed(And YES,Akito is a GIRL. If you didn't know that yet,then you haven't read Volume 17.).

"Yuki,I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you."Akito told him. Yuki gave her a small smile.

"It's alright."Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder. The party went on for another half an hour.

"Oh,this is so adorable!"Mina exclaimed,holding up the pair of girl's pajamas that Kisa had given her. "Thank you,Kisa."Mina hugged her relative lightly.

"Hiro-chan told me you'd like it,so that's the one I got."Kisa smiled,and Hiro's eyes went wide.

"Kisa..."he looked at his feet,a blush making it's way onto his face. Mina smiled,and giggled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek,and he gasped,his face turning a darker shade of pink. He held his cheek,stunned. Everyone laughed,not at him,but with him,although he wasn't laughing. After opening the rest of the presents,Yuki took Mina outside. They looked at the sunset,then Yuki took something out of his pocket. Some of the others curiously watched from the window as Yuki kneeled on one knee. Kagura,being one of the ones who was looking through the window gasped. Mina yelled,and hugged Yuki after he stood up. After another minute,they both came back in hand in hand,a beautiful diamond ring on Mina's wedding finger.

"Mina has just agreed to marry me."Yuki announced,and they all cheered.


	38. Chapter 37

Mina woke up in the morning to a wet feeling,and she gasped.

"AHH!"Tohru almost literally jumped out of her skin upon hearing Mina's yell,and immediately rushed into her room.

"Mina?!"Tohru gasped as she saw Mina clutching her stomach,the girl's face scrunched in growing pain.

"Get Shigure and Kyo!"Mina screeched as a sharp pain hit her abdomen. Tohru ran as fast as she could up the stairs.

"You guys,get up! Mina's in labor!"Tohru pounded on their doors,and bounced on her feet imaptiently in the hallways as crashes were heard from both rooms. Kyo and Shigure both came sprinting out and rushed downstairs with Tohru. Kyo grabbed the bag of clothes,and Shigure called Yuki.

Yuki was writing notes on the professor's lecture,when all of a sudden,his phone vibrated. He snuck a glance at his caller ID;it read Shigure.

"Hello?"he said in a hushed tone. The volume of Shigure's voice was so loud,Yuki had to hold his phone arm-length away from his ear. "_Shh,I'm in class!_"Yuki whispered sharply,and Shigure repeated what he said.

"Mina's gone into labor!"he said,and Yuki gasped.

"What?!"Yuki accidentally yelled,and covered his mouth.

"Turn that phone off!"his professor barked.

"I'll be there!"Yuki told Shigure,and hung up. He stood up,gathering his things,and raced down the stairs.

"Excuse me,I haven't given you permission to leave my classroom!"his professor barked again.

"Sorry,Sensei,but there's a family emergency!"Yuki said quickly.

"Like what?"his professor asked impatiently.

"My fiance's gone into labor."Yuki told him simply,and left.

As soon as he arrived at the Hospital,Akito grabbed his wrist and pulled him to Mina's room.

"I'm the father!"Yuki barked at the doctor who was about to tell him not to go in. The doctor backed away as Yuki and Akito rushed past her. Yuki rushed to Mina's side as she yelled in pain from another contraction.

"Dammit,it's about time!"Kyo cried out,holding his right hand,which was swollen.

"What's wrong with your hand?"Yuki asked his cousin.

"Since you weren't here,I had to hold Mina's hand while she sat here screaming her head off!"Kyo shook his good fist about him. Mina yelled again,and Yuki grabbed her hand,he winced and grunted as she almost crushed his hand as well. "Yeah,imagine doing that for half an hour!"Kyo grumbled as Tohru tended to his hand,which looked like it could be broken because of Mina's inhuman grip. Suddenly there were yells outside the door that caused a commotion.

"We're friends of Mina's!"Arisa's pissed voice could be heard.

"Please let us in!"Hana sounded impatient as well.

"LET THEM IN!"Mine yelled through clenched teeth,and Arisa and Hana burst into the room seconds later.

"Mina,we're so sorry! I had to give Hana a ride,and she lives so far away,and-"Arisa began.

"I get it!"Mina said,breathing deeply,giving Arisa a kind of look. Then,she turned to Hana. "You're gonna be the Godmother."she got out while another contraction gave her a very sharp pain. Hana looked shocked,and looked at Yuki as if asking 'is she telling the truth?' Yuki nodded,then yelped as Mina crushed his hand again.

"All of you are family?!"the doctor was shocked to see around nine people coming rushing toward Mina's room.

"Yeah,so let us in!"Momiji jumped up and down.

"I'm sorry,but I can't let in anymore people."she said,and Momiji,Haru,Kagura,Kisa,Ayame,Ritsu,Kureno,Hiro groaned. Hatori showed the doctor his ID,and she let him in.

"No fair!"Momiji whined,but they all sat down anyway.

"Hey,incase you people forgot,I'M IN LABOR,HERE!"Mina roared from the room,and her doctor came in. The pain Mina was under was nothing compared to when she actually had to give birth. Many screeches and yells were heard from the inside of her room,and an hour passed by.

"Alright,now push."her doctor was very calm,and very good at keeping the others from losing it. Mina pushed,groaning in pain,and felt a little movement. "You're doing good,Mina."he reassured the young girl. Mina inhaled deeply,pushing again,until she had to release her breath and screech again. She squeezed Yuki's hand,and Yuki stiffled a yell in pain,with MUCH difficulty. "Mina,stop,you need to rest a bit."her doctor said,and Mina took in a few deep breaths before continuing. She pushed,and pushed,but the baby just didn't want to cooperate. "I think I see the head!"he exclaimed. "Go on,push again."he ushered Mina to go on.

"Like I have a choice?!"Mina yelled at him. She just wanted to cry,it hurt so much. Why wouldn't this kid just come out?!

"Push!"her doctor was firmer this time. Mina pushed,and finally,her doctor saw the top of the head. "Again! Once you get the head out,it'll be easier!"he yelled. Mina pushed again,yelling in pain. She was starting to have slight difficulty breathing. "One more time."he ushered her,and she took another deep breath. She pushed,and finally,her doctor got a good grip on the head. Mina pushed again,and the baby slid out. He slapped her on the butt,and she began crying. This relieved all of the ones in the room,especially Mina and Yuki. He handed the baby to a nurse,and she got the baby cleaned up. She wrapped her in a blanket,and placed a small cap on her head.She handed the baby girl to Mina.

"Mai."she said,smiling. Yuki looked at his child,then at Mina,and gave her a smile.

"That's a wonderful name."he smiled. He looked at Mai,and noticed the little bit of hair growing on the top of her head was black. She was still whimpering a bit,her tiny cheeks red from her wails. She opened her eyes slightly,squinting a bit,because it was still light out. Her eyes were just like her father's,except the color,which was blue-violet. Her skin was as pale as Yuki's,she had her mother's nose and ears,and her father's mouth(when I say that,I mean her smile.). Mina was crying tears of joy. Her and Yuki's child was there,alive,breathing. It wasn't a dream anymore,it was a finally a reality.


	39. Chapter 38

"Awww,she's so cute!"Momiji excaimed the moment he saw Mai. He,Haru,and Akito were the only ones allowed in Mina's hospital room for the moment,besides Yuki of course. Momiji leaned in to get a closer look at Mai,and she made an aggrivated noise.

"Hey,give her some breathing room!"Mina snapped,and Momiji immediately backed off. Akito laughed,and Mina looked at her. "Do you want to hold her?"she asked Akito,who's eyes widened.

"M-me? No,I don't know how to hold a baby."Akito shook her head. Haru looked at Mai,and smiled.

"She's beautiful."he commented,and the baby burbled in response. He chuckled,and,without asking,took her from Yuki's arms.

"Hey-!"he stopped himself upon seeing how well Haru was doing with her. He was tickling her,and she squealed with high-pitched laughter. She grabbed one of his fingers in her tiny hand,and he noticed her grip was already very strong.

"Her grip is already strong."he said,trying unsuccessfully to released his finger from Mai's hand. They all laughed,then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hello?! It's been fifteen minutes!"Kyo's voice came from the door. Haru gave Mai back to Yuki,and left along with Akito and Momiji. The rest of the others came crowding in,and Mai gave a tiny whimper at the sudden noise. Hana came in,along with Arisa,Tohru,and Kyo,then the others were pushed out.

"May I hold her?"Hana asked,and Yuki nodded,handing Mai carefully over to her. Then,someone came in none of them expected:Yuki's mother,Azumi(I gave her that name,if you don't like it,deal with it!). Yuki and Mina were both shocked. Azumi looked at Yuki,then Mina,then back at Yuki again.

"I know I've done wrong. And... I'm sorry,Yuki."she said,and hugged Yuki. He was even more shocked than before,but then realized she was crying,and hugged her back. He glanced at Hana,who met his gaze and smiled. She gave Mai back to him,and he looked at his mother.

"Meet your grand daughter."he said,and Azumi took Mai in her arms. Mai looked up at her grandma,and smiled. Azumi smiled as well,looking at Mai,and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hi,Mai. I'm you're grandma."she laughed lightly. After a few minutes,she reluctantly handed Mai over to Hana,who began tickling Mai's stomach. Mai squealed in laughter again. Then,it was Tohru's turn to hold her,then Arisa's,and then Kyo's.

"Come on,Orange-top. You know you want to hold her."Arisa nudged Kyo in his side playfully,and Kyo grumbled.

"Alright,just get off my back."he huffed,and Arisa handed Mai to him.

"Watch it,support her head!"Yuki reminded Kyo,who immediately corrected the position of his arms,so he didn't hurt the baby. Mai looked up at him,and smiled at her cousin(i'm not sure he's her cousin,but that's what I'll say). He smiled right back,and she reached her hand out. She grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled on it,and he yelped. Mai giggled in amusment,making the rest of them laugh.

"I can see which side she takes after."Yuki laughed,and Mina rolled her eyes,but laughed as well.

"Hey,come on,let us in!"Kagura pounded on the door,and Kyo handed Mai to Azumi. Kagura,Ayame,and Kureno came in,and Arisa,Hana,Tohru,and Kyo went out. Ayame looked at his mother with a smile,and she smiled back,handing Mai to him. Mai looked up at her uncle,and he smiled at her as well.

"Ah,you are so beautiful,Mai! Just like your mother!"he said to her,tickling her neck. She giggled,and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kagura was next to hold her,and was overcome with joy at how adorable Mai looked. Yuki offered for Kureno to hold Mai,but he denied. He merely let her hold one of his fingers,then left. Kagura and Ayame left,and let Ritsu,Kisa,and Hiro come in. Kisa sat down in the chair and held Mai carefully. Hiro looked curiously over to Kisa's side,and Mai outstretched her arms to him. His eyes widened as Kisa handed Mai to him,and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Hiro-chan,I think she likes you."Kisa said upon seeing the smile Mai gave Hiro once he was holding her. He looked at Kisa,then at Mai,and he couldn't help but smile,too. Ritsu bumped into Yuki by accident,and opened his mouth to apologize. But,he then closed it when he emembered that Mai was in the room.

"You're learning self-control."Mina smiled,and he nodded. "That's great."she said,and then Mai began whining. Yuki and Mina looked over at Hiro,who looked lost and confused. Mai was kicking her feet around,and waving her tiny hands. Yuki took her from Hiro,and began rocking her.

"Shh,it's okay. Mai,please stop crying."he was new to this,and he didn't exactly know what to do.

"She's probably hungry."Mina said,and Ritsu immediately left the room along with Yuki's mother mother. Kisa pulled a still confused Hiro out of the room as well. Yuki gave Mai back to Mina,and she fed her. After a little bit,Mai fell asleep. The nurse then gentley took her,and put her in her crib. "When are we going to go home?"Mina asked the nurse,and the nurse gave a small chuckle.

"You'll be on your way home by tonight."she told them,and Mina sighed in relief.

"Thank God,I hate hospitals."Mina muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?"the nurse gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing."Mina smiled,and the nurse left. Yuki sat down in the chair next to Mina's bed,and Mina looked at him. "Oh,Yuki,you've missed your classes."Mina sighed,lookig at the clock. Yuki gave her a smile.

"Don't worry,I'll get the work from my classmates. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."he told her,and she smiled,before falling asleep.


	40. Chapter 39

Yuki and Mina woke up to the sound of Mai crying,and Mina groaned,sitting up.

"I'll get her this time."Yuki whispered to Mina,who nodded,and laid back down. Yuki got up and sleepily stumbled over to Mai's crib,and picked her up. "Shhh... It's okay,Daddy's here. Shhh,baby,it's okay."Yuki cooed to his daughter,and her cries soon died down. "I won't let anything hurt you."he whispered,rocking her back and forth in his arms until she fell asleep,and he laid her gentley back down into her crib. Mai was around two months old,and the little patch of hair on the top of her head had grown out a bit. Mina sat up again and looked at the clock. She groaned.

"It's one in the morning..."Mina grumbled,and Yuki got back into bed. She cuddled up to him,and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I can't figure out why Mai keeps crying."Mina yawned.

"Me either."Yuki replied,stiffling a yawn. He kissed the top of Mina's head,and they both drifted off to sleep. Then,all of a sudden,Yuki's alarm clock went off. He got up,got ready for school,and kissed Mina goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as possible."he said and waved as he shut the door behind him. Mina winced as Mai began whimpering a few minutes later. She got up and sleepily made her way over to the crib: Mai was outstretching her arms to Mina,who smiled and picked her up.

Mina's nose wrinkled when a gross smell filled it; Mai needed to be changed again. She placed her on the changing table,and cleaned her up. Mina changed her into a white shirt that read 'Daddy's Little Girl' on the front in a lilac-purple color,along with lilac-purple pants. Mina cradled her daughter in her arms,rocking and bouncing her back and forth as she made her way out of the room. Tohru was already up,and Mai squealed as soon as she saw her. Tohru smiled and wiggled her fingers at Mai,saying in a high-pitched tone,"Hi,Mai!"

Mina sat Mai down in her walker,and sat down herself. Mina looked exhausted,there were slight bags under her eyes,and she looked like she was falling asleep at the table. She yawned,and Tohru came into the living room with a plate of pancakes and eggs,and handed it to Mina.

"Tohru,did you eat yet?"Mina asked Tohru,who shook her head.

"Not,not yet. I was going to wait until everyone else had their breakfast."Tohru said with a smile,but it disappeared upon seeing the look Mina was giving her.

"Eat. Now."Mina said,pointing to the kitchen,where the food was already on plates. Tohru got up and got a plate of food,and began eating without a word. Mai burbled and squealed out of nowhere,making the two girls laugh. Mina quickly finished her breakfast,and went into the kitchen to get Mai's baby formula. She came back out a minute later and took Mai into her arms. Mai began sucking on the nipple of the bottle,only stopping when she had to be burped a bit. Mina sat down with Mai,who was still eating,and Tohru gave her a smile.

"You're a very good mother."Tohru commented.

"Yeah,too bad I never knew my real parents."Mina said with a sigh,and that got Tohru thinking: What if she could find Mina's real parents? Would they be happy to see her? Would they remember her? Would they even want her? Tohru got up,taking Mina's plate and hers into the kitchen and washed them.

Mai finished off her bottle,and Mina burped her again. Kyo came downstairs dressed in the uniform he had to wear at his new part-time job,and Tohru came out. She smiled when she saw him,and went up to him,kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning."she smiled,and Kyo smiled back. He pecked her on the lips and sat down at the table. He noticed Mai staring at him,and he laughed when she squealed out of nowhere again. Shigure came down a few minutes later,and he held Mai for a little while,until she started crying. But as soon as Mina picked her up,she stopped.

"I'm gonna take Mai out with me for a walk,you guys."Mina said around two hours later,putting Mai in a stroller.

"Be careful!"Tohru called as Mina opened the front door. She waved and left with Mai.

Mina strolled down the sidewalk heading toward the mall,and decided to go in. Upon entering,she noticed a few people staring at her from the sides of her eyes. She ignored it,and made her way to the baby store to get Mai some more clothes.

"Can I help you?"one of the workers greeted Mina,and she gave her a small smile.

"No,I'm fine."Mina told her,and walked around to look for something Mai would look cute in. Around twenty minutes later,she had picked out two more outfits for Mai and another pair of footy pajamas. She paid for the clothes and left. Mai began whining after a few minutes of walking,and Mina stopped next to a bench. She sat down and took Mai out of the stroller. She began rocking and bouncing her in her arms,and Mai giggled.

"Oh,your baby is so precious."one of the women passing by stopped to take a look at Mai. Mai burbled and began sucking her thumb,and Mina giggled a bit.

"Isn't she?"Mina agreed.

"What's her name?"the woman asked.

"Mai."Mina replied,and placed Mai back into her stroller. The woman said her goodbyes and joined her two friends again.

"That girl is so young,and she's a mother. I wouldn't be surprised if her parents kicked her out,it's such a disgrace to have your daughter become a mother while she's still a teenager."one of the woman's friends said. Mina overheard,and she suddenly felt ashamed. But,instead of getting upset,she glared at the woman before walking off to the exit.

"Now look,you've upset the girl!"the woman swatted her friend sharply on the shoulder.

Mina took Mai home,and asked Tohru if she could watch Mai for a little while.

"I _need_ a nap."Mina explained,and Tohru smiled.

"Of course I'll watch her."Tohru said,and took Mai into her arms.

Mina went into her room,flopped down onto her bed,and burst into silent tears. She hugged her pillow to her chest,tears rolling down her face,and soon cried herself to sleep.

The sudden sound of the front door opening and closing woke Mina up,and her eyes jolted open.

"Hello,Yuki!"Tohru's voice came from outside of Mina's room. Mina immediately wiped her face as she heard Mai sqeal with delight,knowing that Yuki was holding her. Yuki came into the room a few seconds later,and placed Mai in her crib.

"Hey."Yuki smiled,and Mina smiled as well. He placed his school bag down next to the bed and hugged Mina.

"I went to the mall and got Mai some more clothes."Mina's voice was muffled by Yuki's shoulder.

"I saw the bags."Yuki said with a chuckle,and pulled away. He gave her a quick kiss,and she got up.

"I'm going to take a shower."Mina said,heading out of the room moments later. She headed up the stairs,and Yuki stared after her. He knew something was wrong,but didn't want to push the matter. Mai stared up at him with her big,beautiful eyes,and stretched her tiny arms out with a yawn.  
She rolled sleepily onto her side,and Yuki covered her up with her blanket as her eyes closed. He looked at the drawing Mina had made before Mai was born.

**Flashback:**

_Yuki came home from his first day of college. Tohru greeted him with a smile,as always,and he replied: "Hello,Miss Honda.". He entered his and Mina's room,and found her asleep. He placed his schoolbag down with a smile,and then noticed a new drawing pinned up on the wall. He got a closer look: It was a baby girl,and Yuki was holding her. She was giggling and laughing as Yuki tickled her stomach,smiling as well. Mina was standing next to them,laughing._

_Yuki's smile widened. He guessed that Mina had had a dream similiar to that picture,which is why she had drawn it. He hoped that this was one dream that would come true._

**End Flashback**

That dream had indeed come true,and he felt like the happiest man in the world. He had a beautiful fiance,a beautiful daughter,and soon a place of their own. He had a part-time job,and a family that could try and support him if something were to go wrong. His and Mina's wedding wasn't for a while: they had both agreed to wait a little bit.

Still,he knew Mina was upset. Perhaps someone had said something to her,or about her? Maybe when she went to the mall with Mai...

Yuki sat down on the bed,the mattress creaking slightly under his weight,and sighed. He laid down on his back with his hands behind his head,staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. In truth,only five minutes had passed.

Mina stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror,a broken image staring back. She didn't see the girl Yuki saw: she saw that demon lurking inside her,that _twisted,evil demon..._ She had changed greatly since Akito's confrontation with Kine... She felt empty,even with Mai and Yuki in her life. She loved them to death,but at the same time she felt emotionless. Every time she looked into a mirror all she would see was Kine... Or the face of the little girl that was frightened to death by nothing but herself... She felt drained of all life thanks to that damned curse!

Big tears welled up in Mina's eyes as she glared with hatred at her reflection... Her rage suddenly spiked for a mere sercond,causing her eyes to flash red,then fade back to their normal blue color. She blinked back her tears,but they insisted on coming back. Mina held her head in her hands,resting her elbows on the counter top. She was so happy,but she wasn't truly... That smile on her face was mixed with real happiness and unhappiness. She couldn't describe it...

Mina held back the tears as she dried her damp hair with a towel. Mina fought against the tears still as she brushed her hair out. Then,out of nowhere,she slammed her fist down onto the counter top in frustration. She let the tears finally flow,slowly leaking from her eyes. She glared at her pitiful reflection, grudgingly resisting the urge to smash the mirror to peices with her bare hands. She washed her face after a minute of releasing her anguish and frustration through her tears,and went downstairs.

"Oh,you're just in time for dinner!"Tohru smiled as Mina entered the living room. Yuki was already seated at the table,eating. Mina smiled,and sat down next to Yuki,who suddenly seemed to get tense. Mina opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong,but quickly shut it. Kyo came in a moment later and sat down after hanging his coat up.

Shigure had gone off for an unknown reason,so he obviously wasn't there to enjoy Tohru's meal.

Mina ate quietly,keeping her gaze down from everyone else's. Kyo was the first to finish,so he excused himself to put his plate in the kitchen sink. Tohru finished soon after,and took her own plate into the kitchen as well. Yuki and Mina were both tense,Kyo had noticed,and Mina looked really down-in-the-dumps. Yuki finished his meal,and Tohru took his plate from him and placed it in the sink. He went back to his room,shutting the door quietly,and Mina finished her meal. Tohru took it into the kitchen as well,and Mina went into her room.

"Yuki?"she asked her fiance,who looked up from his book that he had just taken out. "When I sat down next to you during dinner,you got all tense. What's wrong?"she asked him.

"I should be asking the same."Yuki replied.

"What?"Mina gave him a half-confused,half-insulted look.

"You haven't been the same lately. I'm worried."Yuki took off his reading glasses,and sat them on the bedside table,placing the book there as well.

"Wait. What do you-?"

"Don't avoid the matter."Yuki said,a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Mina narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Excuse me? _You're_ the one avoiding _my_ question!"Mina said,placing her hands on her hips.

"No,I'm not. The reason I was tense was because I can't figure out why you haven't talked to me about what's bothering you."Yuki replied,his anger rising slightly.

"Well maybe I don't want to!"Mina retorted rather loudly.

"And why not?"Yuki raised his voice slightly,now. Mina opened her mouth to reply,but the words stuck in her throat. She turned away from him.

"I don't want to talk about this."she replied.

"Why?"Yuki pressed.

"Because I _don't!_"Mina said again.

"Give me a reason."Yuki pressed again. Mina remained silent,wondering herself why she didn't want to talk to him. "Mina."Yuki pressed,still. Mina squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched her fists. "Tell me."Yuki's anger rose still. Mina was about to lose it... "Tell me!"Yuki said a little too loudly.

"I DON'T KNOW!!"Mina bellowed at the top of her lungs. That did it. Mai started crying,scared from the sudden noise. Mina went to Mai and made to pick her up,but Mai turned away from her. She knew her Mommy was the one that had scared her. Mina's eyes filled with tears. She hurt her own baby. She scared her. Mina burst out of the room,and ran out of the house,leaving a trail of tears. Yuki suddenly realized how hard he had been on her...

"Dammit!"Yuki swore for the first time in this story. Tohru and Kyo both came into the room,looking startled and confused. Yuki picked Miai up,and handed her to Tohru,and ran after Mina.


	41. ANOTHER Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories for months! There have been many issues with my internet and over-all computer, and I've got lots of things going on right now. And I've got freaking writer's block for Different worlds, Loyalty, Return to the Spirit World, and KH3: The Reign of Chaos. I'm so, so sorry guys! I really am! I'm going to try and squeeze in some time to write more chapters, but finals for school are coming up in about two weeks, and I have to cram for make-up assignments in one of my classes as well. I'm too damn lazy for my own good. Sigh...**

**Well, there you have it! I will try to update soon!! Thank you guys for supporting my writing for all of this time, even though I bet many of you want to hurt me for making you wait this long for some kind of explanation! Again, I apologize!!**


	42. Chapter 40

Yuki raced outside, looking fractically around for any signs of Mina. There were none.

_'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' _he thought upon realizing she might already be far, far away. Suddenly, he heard familiar crying, and he looked up at the roof. _'Of course... That's where she went, the first day she came here, to be alone,'_ he thought again, and began climbing up to the rooftop. Like he expected, he found her there, with her knees to her chest, and her shoulders shaking as she cried. He climbed onto the roof, sitting on his knees on the edge, facing her.

"_Go away!_" the shrillness in her voice combined with her sudden yell startled him, and Yuki yelped and fell off the roof. He landed with a thud on the ground, and groaned in pain. He got back up, and leaned against the wall, holding his shoulder. Mina only continued to cry. Yuki began climbing up again, and when he made it to the roof, Mina yelled again. "_I said go away!!_" she said again, and Yuki expected it, so he didn't jump. He only walked over to her, and sat down next to her. She turned away from him. "Please, go away..." she sobbed, her voice shaking, and Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mina, I really am. I shouldn't have pushed you so much, and I was an idiot," he told her, and Mina looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"Yeah, you _are_," Mina said coldly, and Yuki sighed quietly.

"I know. I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I can't make up for what I said to you, what I did to you, or all of the bad things that happened through all of our time together, but I want to focus on _not_ making those same mistakes in the future. I love you, Mina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be happy," he said said, and Mina stopped crying. She looked at him with wide eyes, and Yuki stared back into hers intently.

Suddenly, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the woods, and Yuki held his cheek in shock. Mina wrapped her outstretched arm around Yuki, and she kissed him longingly. Yuki forgot about the fact that Mina had just slapped him, and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mina held him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Yuki ran one of his hands slowly up her spine, causing her to let out a quiet moan. He pulled away, and Mina rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feel lucky I didn't punch you, instead," she mumbled, and Yuki laughed.

"Well, I guess I deserved it, huh?" he said, and Mina giggled quietly. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes, listening to eachother's breathing, then Yuki got up. Mina stood up as well, wiping the tears from her eyes, and Yuki held his shoulder in slight pain.

"Did you hurt it when you fell?" Mina asked, and she squeezed a certain muscle on his shoulder, causing Yuki to yelp and ease it away from her. "I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him with sad eyes, and Yuki only shook his head with a smile.

"It's not as bad as I may make it seem. It's probably just sprained, or something," he told her, and then they heard Kyo calling out for them.

"Yo! Yuki! Did you find her yet?!" Kya yelled from the front porch, looking around, and Yuki chuckled.

"Yeah, I found her!" he called back, and Kyo looked up to the roof, then smiled.

"You made up already?" he teased, and Mina threw a conviently placed rock at him with an angry grunt. "Yow!!" he yelled, holding his throbbing head. "Yeah, you made up..." he sighed, and walked back into the house.

Yuki and Mina both jumped down, then walked back in the house as well, and found Tohru lulling Mai to sleep. The two were suddenly staring at Tohru, as if entranced by her voice, as were Shigure and Kyo, then when Tohru stopped, she looked at them all with her innocently clueless expression.

"I-is my singing that bad...?" she asked after a minute, suddenly looking very insecure, and Kyo shook himself out of his trance and looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"No, Tohru, that was _amazing_," he said, and the others faded back into reality seconds later.

"Y-Yeah... It was amazing, Honda-san," Yuki said.

Mina suddenly felt an anger and pain that was not her own, but Kine's, and she held her head with painful eyes. She groaned, feeling her heart pounding in 'sync' with Kine's. The rest of them all began feeling the same, having the same expressions and same reactions, and Tohru's eyes went wide as well.

"W-what's wrong?!" she asked, then covered her mouth, glancing into Mina's and Yuki's room, praying she hadn't woken Mai again. They all fell to the frloor, unconscious, at the same time. Tohru raced to the phone, dialed Hatori's number, and bounced impatiently as the other line rang.

"Hello?" Hatori answered.

"H-Hatori-san, it's Tohru! Mina, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuk all passed out! A-and the scarier part is that it was at the same time! I don't know what happened, but please, come over!" Tohru said,on the verge of tears, and minutes later Hatori arrived in the car. He opened the door, and saw Tohru sitting down staring at them with complete worry.

After fifteen minutes of checking them all, he packed his bag again with a sigh.

"They're perfectly fine, although the reason they passed out simultaneously I can't figure out. I'll wait here until one of them wakes up," he said, and Tohru handed him a cup of fresh tea with a sad smile.

After another five minutes, they all woke up, except for Mina, and sat up with wide eyes. They all looked at eachother, and stood up, shaking. Yuki's eyes went wider when he saw Mina, and he knelt down beside her.

Hatori sat in thought for some time, staring at them all with an unreadable expression, then spoke after an agonizing silence. "Tell me what happened before you all passed out."

Kyo and Shigure glanced at eachother, before looking at Hatori again, Kyo saying, "Well, Mai was getting cranky, and Tohru was singing her to sleep. Tohru's voice was amazing, and we all couldn't stop looking at her when she sang, and after she finished, our 'spirits' began geeting angry, and, they were in pain. Next thing we knew, we were face-to-face with our corresponding animal spirits, all of them..." his voice trailed off, and he looked down.

"They were all _dying_," Shigure finished, and Hatori's eyes went wide. "In a sense, Tohru was there, too, but as a Pheonix. We knew it was her, although physically, she was unrecognizable, but it was definitely her. She has the spirit of the Pheonix, who's voice and song is the only way we know of to break the curse," he continued with an expression crossed between seriousness and grimness, and Tohru was shocked most of all. "I'm guessing that the three of us are no longer cursed, but, Mina..." his voice trailed off as well as he dared to look at Yuki, who was crying over Mina's sleeping body. "Kine attacked her, and put up one hell of a fight, but we all woke up before we could help her... I don't know if she'll.."

"Shut up! She'll make it!" Yuki yelled, sitting upright and looking at them with maddened eyes, and they all looked at him in shock. "She's strong.. She's going to make it out of there alive..." his voice cracked as he desperately tried to convince himself. "She's got to..." he sobbed, and Tohru suddenly hugged him. Nothing happened. He clung to her as he sobbed, and Mina suddenly yelled in agony.

They all stared at her, then Yuki yelled when blood began trickling from the corner of Mina's mouth. Bruises and scratches began appearing all over her body, her cothes torn and shredding at the cuffs of the sleeves and hem of her skirt, there were bite marks and nail marks down her arms and legs, and her breathing was ragged. Yuki yelled more, but Hatori and Shigure restrained him from touching Mina's body. 

"Mina! _Mina_! MINA!" Yuki screamed for his fiancee, tears falling nonstop from his red eyes, completely forgetting about Mai, who luckily didn't wake up.

Kyo took Hatori's place in restraining Yuki, and Hatori immediately went to Mina's side. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, as red as they could be, before fading to yellow, then back to her normal blue. Yuki had stopped, and was staring straight at her, horrified, and Mina mouthed 'I love you' to him, before her eyes began to slowly close. Kyo and Shigure dropped Yuki, and he scrambled over to Mina's broken body.

"_MINA_!" Yuki screamed again, and sobbed loudly as Mai began crying once again. Hatori checked her pulse, then looked at them all...


End file.
